


Buying an Alpha

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Beta Balthazar, Beta Gabriel, Molestation, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Jessica, Possible Mpreg, Power Bottom Castiel, Shy Castiel, Top Dean, alpha/beta/omega, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has gone through a lot is his life and most of it was painful. Now he has a simple life, but something is missing, and the idea of buying an Alpha looks very attractive to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Vinnie Cha for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://vinnie-cha.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
The cucumbers and zucchinis were growing beautifully. The Omega checked on the peppers, smiling to himself. He shifted the dirt, loving the feel and smell of fresh and life giving dirt when his thoughts started.  
  
How he would love to be able to teach his own pup to take care of the garden, showing a little one how to grow things.  
  
Every Omega, if they chose to mate and have pups, would have to register for an Alpha before the age of 30. It wasn’t healthy for Omega men to carry pups after the age of 35 so the government made a registry rule.  
  
Castiel liked his life for the most part. It was quiet and simple. But he did want pups.  
  
He had inherited greatly from his grandparents, to his parents’ horror, they had given everything to him and his brother Gabriel. He and Gabriel did not get along with their parents. Castiel was an Omega, which his family frowned upon and Gabriel was a Beta, who loved his little brother, he and their parents didn’t see eye to eye on anything.  
  
Castiel had moved out of his parents’ house as soon as he had reached 18 years of age and moved four states away to attend college and start his life and he had done well.  
  
From California to Kansas, he had graduated with two masters, one in Botany and the other in Entomology. He had found a nice piece of land just outside of Lawrence and had built his own house with two greenhouses he was quite proud of.  
  
  


 

He was a private consult for Entomology, specializing in Bees and Butterflies and grew his own vegetables and fruit as well as flowers which he sold and traded at the organic farmers market every month. He also sold some at a few different markets in town.

He had very few friends, only two plus Gabriel who had decided to follow him a few years back. As a Beta, Gabriel didn’t have to worry about the prejudice of being an Omega. He was also a Dentist with his practice in town.

Betas were the pillars of the community and if Alphas were around then, there was doubt who was in charge. But because Alphas were so very rare, you had to register with the government for one, to see if you were worthy and could afford it. It was basically an adoption, but it was in place to be sure that our countries protectors were in turn, taken care of. Omegas were to take care of their Alphas after fighting for the countries safety and freedom.

Alphas were powerful and the best kind of soldiers. About 90% of the world’s military were Alphas. If Omegas gave birth to Alphas, they would be compensated and regarded as good breeders and the Alpha pups would be taken away at the ripe age of 15 to join the military. When Alphas reached the age of 35, they would then be entered into the registry for Omegas to ‘purchase’.

Gabriel had been pushing Castiel to register for the last few years, but Castiel had been in a relationship with a Beta named Michael Milton.

They had met in College. Castiel was a shy person and kept to himself but Michael had approached him. Their love affair continued over the years, on and off, never anything really beyond sexual. Castiel had thought it normal till Gabriel told him it wasn’t.

He was a booty call and that was it. Eventually Castiel found out Michael was married. Michael still came to him but in the end Castiel’s conscience wouldn’t let him continue the affair. It felt wrong. The last time he had seen or heard from Michael was a little over a year ago.

Castiel’s two best friends, Balthazar and Jessica, wouldn’t let him contact Michael, even when he was going through his heats which were becoming stronger.

Gabriel had started again to bring up him getting an Alpha and Jessica agreed, while Balthazar didn’t.

Castiel was only 28 years old but if he was going to register he should do it soon. The process could take years before he was accepted. Jessica had been accepted within a year and had gone to the facility and picked out an Alpha named Sam Wesson. Balthazar was a Beta and single, which Gabriel teased him about constantly. Gabriel had married an Omega name Kali he met back in college. They were still together much to everyone’s surprise. Gabriel was a serial flirt.

Castiel had asked Jessica once what it was like being with an Alpha. Jessica had actually blushed and told him it was like nothing else. The scents, the power and dominance they radiated and it was consuming and beautiful once you gave in. That the scent of Sam was like Home to her. She felt safe and completed, especially after they had mated.

Castiel had had no idea what that meant. Balthazar had told him that Alphas ‘owned’ the Omega even though Omegas were the purchasers. They made them wear collars and treated them like slaves.

Jessica had told him only some Alphas did that, and it had been her choice to wear a collar. Sam did not treat her that way at all, which was true, Castiel had seen it for himself. The Alpha was sweet and adoring with Jess.

Balthazar had rolled his eyes.

Castiel sighed and inhaled the sweet smell of the dirt and plants he was working on in his greenhouse. The tomatoes were coming along nicely.

The sound of a gun shot went off and Castiel yelped and dropped down to his knees covering his head.

Then he heard laughter and slowly rose his head to see his neighbor Gordon standing a few yards from his greenhouse.

Castiel hated the Beta. He was rude and terrifying and made very inappropriate remarks towards Castiel that quite honestly angered him and scared him. He made crude jokes and had physically assaulted Castiel before.

Maybe he should get an Alpha for protection if nothing else…

“Did I scare the little Omega?” Gordon yelled over laughing.

Castiel’s property lines were quite big, but when it came to his neighbor the Beta did not respect them. Gordon Walker did not respect anything that had to do with Castiel Novak.

The Omega glared and returned to his tomatoes, determined not to pay the jerk any mind.

“Don’t be rude and ignore me” Gordon warned, walking closer.

“I'm not being rude, you're just insignificant.” Castiel mumbled, knowing the Beta couldn’t hear him. Truth was he didn’t want to set off Gordon.

The phone in the house rang loudly and Castiel all but ran to get into the house, thankful for the interruption and a reason to escape Gordon besides being scared. He hated showing he was scared. It just seemed to encourage bullies to continue on.

Once inside he locked the door and deadbolt and reached for the phone on the kitchen wall.

“Hello?”

“Hello, may I please speak to Castiel Novak?”

“This is he, what can I do for you?”

Castiel glanced at Gordon who was just glaring at his home, standing on the line of where their properties met.

“My name is Zachariah Adler from W.G.A.R. and I am calling you to inform you that you have been approved for an Alpha”

Castiel’s mind went blank. He hadn’t registered so how… Gabriel. The only answer was his brother had registered him. “I see” Was all he could manage to say, his throat suddenly too dry.

“I’d like to make an appointment for you to come down and be able to view and chose your Alpha, we can set that up now”

“Um…yes of course” Choose his Alpha. He was going to have an Alpha, here in his home.

“When would you like to come down?”

Castiel numbly looked at the calendar on his wall, his stomach twisted. “Um… would Thursday at 9am be alright?”

“Perfect, I will have you down for then. Please make sure to have a valid ID with you”

“Yes of course”

“Congratulations Mr. Novak”

“T-thank you”

The man hung up and Castiel could only stare at his phone. In four days he would have to go and pick out an Alpha. He swallowed and then jolted and yelped as another gun shot rang outside.

Castiel looked up to see Gordon still standing outside, only now much closer and still glaring at his house, shot gun smoking from being fired.

Maybe having an Alpha wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he could feel safe for once.

 

**#####**

**Tuesday**  
  
Castiel hurriedly made his way across town, he hated driving so he opt for taxis. The driver had let him out on the other side of the main area he was to get off at and now Castiel was running not to be late, holding on to his briefcase and struggling with his satchel when it started to pour.

He was soaked in seconds and couldn’t see through his glasses.

When he finally got into the building, people were rushing around, many hitting him in the process. He hated coming here, but every month he had to come give Naomi Roman his report on the Bees and Butterflies he studied in his Entomology greenhouse he kept apart from his Botany greenhouse.

He was even lucky enough to have a small Bee hive and collect his own honey, and if the Bees were being generous, he would have plenty and at times sold the delicious treat at the organic farmers market.

He walked through the halls, seeing familiar faces and nodded his hellos, while he completely avoided others. Most Betas would target him because he was an un-mated Omega. They would tease him and grope him. Even at the age of 28 years old they still messed with him.

Once last year a huge Beta named Raphael had yanked him into the men’s bathroom and beaten Castiel, stripped him and was about to rape him when two Omega’s happened to come into the restroom. He had been so lucky but he would never forget the horrible ordeal.

Raphael still worked here. Omegas weren’t equal and their words barely meant anything.

Castiel made it to the elevator which was full of people and pressed the seventh floor. He held his briefcase tightly against his chest like a barrier but it didn’t seem to discourage anyone.

Someone was groping him now, their hand grazing his behind and Castiel closed his eyes tightly. Then the hand became bolder and was now palming his right ass cheek over his pants. His clothes stuck to him from the rain and gave the pervert a better feel.

The elevator door opened and Castiel was pushed back against his molester. He could feel the man’s erection now, which the creep was rubbing against Castiel’s ass.

Just as the man dared putting a hand on Castiel’s hip, the elevator reached his floor and Castiel pushed through the people and bolted off the elevator.

Having an Alpha sounded better and better. He would be able to bring him everywhere with him and feel safe, right? He was going to have to call Jessica tonight and ask questions.

 **#**  
  
“Castiel this report is impressive”

“Thank you Naomi”

“You are my favorite researcher. Keep up the good work and thank you for the honey. It’s the best I’ve ever tasted. Your Bees must like you very much”

Castiel couldn’t help but beamed at the complement. He didn’t receive very many.

“I’m glad”

“I’d like a few more details on the butterflies for your next report. I know you specialize in Bees and for obvious reasons but I think the Butterflies could greatly benefit from your observations on a greater scale”

“Yes of course”

“Thank you, I will see you next month then”

Castiel nodded and put his things away. On his way out of Naomi’s office, the receptionist Barth, was kind enough to call a taxi for him. Castiel decided to take the stairs, even if it was seven floors, he would do anything to avoid people.

High school and college had left scars, mental ones after his body had healed and never having an actual relationship well, he really was wondering if having an Alpha would work for him.

He reached the first floor finally and hurried across the large lobby and made it outside just as his cab pulled up.

 

**#####**

**Wednesday**  
  
“Gabriel did what!?” Balthazar was fuming while Jessica smiled at him.

“He’s just trying to look out for you Cassie” Jessica cooed, rubbing Castiel’s left arm.

They were outside on Castiel’s patio, enjoying mimosas when Castiel decided to tell them he would be getting an Alpha tomorrow.

“I know, I just wish I had had more time to think about it”

“You don’t need a bloody Alpha Castiel!” When Balthazar said his whole name, it usually meant the Beta was quite upset with him. The last time Castiel had seen him this upset, he had been seeing Michael and he had just told them Michael was married.

“You don’t know what it’s like Balthazar. Being an Omega, un-mated and unprotected with no voice… it’s very difficult.” Castiel said quietly, rubbing his fingers together, horrible memories running through his mind.

“He’s right Balth. This doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Look at Sam. You like him and he’ wonderful”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I tolerate Sam, because of you”

Jess snorted. “I think you should stay positive. You might be pleasantly surprised” She told him sweetly.

“Or you’ll get a dominating killing psycho that will rape you in your sleep”

“Balthazar!” Jessica yelled as Castiel sat still, eyes wide in fear. “I think you should leave, you’re not helping him being an asshole”

The Beta sighed. “I’m sorry Cassie, I just don’t agree with this” Balthazar said, looking at Castiel pleadingly.

“Well its happening tomorrow” Castiel stood and went into his home, leaving his two friends outside. He needed space.

 

**#####**

**Thursday**  
  
“I’m still upset with you for doing this Gabriel!” Castiel said, pacing nervously across his living room while Gabriel eat one of his blue berry muffins on the sofa, much against Castiel’s pleasure.

Crumbs on a sofa were a bitch to remove completely.

“Just calm down, this can be a good thing. You see Jess how happy she is with Sam, so why can’t that be you?”

Castiel turned to his brother. “Your right… I-I think I can have that”

“There you go, have some confidence in yourself. Be the boss. After all the guy is going to live here, with you in YOUR house. Set rules or something. He’s military, he has to be used to following rules right?”

“Yes...yes”

“Great, let’s go. I can’t go in with you but I’ll wait for you outside.”

Castiel nodded numbly, following Gabriel to the car, somehow remembering to lock his door.

Maybe Gabriel was right.

The drive to the facility was quiet. Castiel was wondering what was going to happen. How do you chose your Alpha? Is it by scent? That would be new, he’s only been around one Alpha, Sam and he smelled good but wrong to him. Was it by looks? Castiel had never really thought of himself as having a type. People had told him Michael was handsome and to him he was but could you chose to be with someone based off of the physical only?

“Stop thinking so hard” Gabriel said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Gabriel was pulling into a military base.

“A military base? This is the facility?”

“Yeah, that’s what the directions from Adler said”

Gabriel parked. “Don’t be scared. Be confident, you’re not an idiot, you’re smart and know what you want, a good Alpha to mate and have pups with, that’s what you’ve always wanted Cassie, so go get it”

Castiel smiled at his brother, touched by the pep talk and then Gabriel was hugging him. “Go on, I’ll be here”

“Thank you”

Castiel stepped out of the car and adjusted his glasses and glanced around the military base.

Three black helicopters, Humvees driving around and military men walking around.

“Can I help you?” An armed guard stepped in front of Castiel.

“Y-Yes, I’m here to meet with Mr. Adler?”

The Beta looked him up and down and Castiel couldn’t help but clasp his hands together, fidgeting.

“This way” The Beta turned on his heels and starts towards the building and Castiel followed.

Once inside, they went down a long deserted hall, only the sounds of the Beta’s boots echoed against the walls.

After what felt like forever to Castiel they reached an open area which weirdly looked like a typical office set up.

“Wait here” The Beta told him, motioning for him to sit on the blue seat.

Castiel looked around. If you forgot this was a closed indoor warehouse and on a military based, it looked like a modern office. There even was a receptionist on the other side of what looked to be meeting office with the letters W.G.A.R. behind the receptionist’s desk.

“Mr. Novak?” Castiel stood and spun around finding a balding man with an unpleasant smiling face coming towards him with his hand held out.

Castiel shook his hand as the Beta reached. “Yes”

“Zachariah Alder, nice to meet you. Now should we get this show in the road?”

“Yes”

“Great follow me. Now I have prepared these to help you” Adler said handing him sheet cards, each with pictures and stats. “You mentioned in your application you would prefer the youngest Alpha we can offer and one that was more or less, whole. Not missing body parts. We have six that meet your requirements.” Castiel had no idea what Gabriel had written on the application. 

  


Castiel’s eyes widened. The Alphas were all very handsome and on the back of each card was their stats.

“They are all ready and waiting your inspection”

“M-my inspection?” Castiel repeated confused, pushing up his glasses on his nose as he hurried after Adler.

The Beta stopped and turned to face him, looking Castiel up and down. The Omega was very clearly nervous, repeatedly fixed his glasses on his nose and tugged at his sweater vest.

“Mr. Novak, I understand you are nervous and have never done this obviously, so I will run this down for you. You are about to pick an Alpha. So you will scent them in person, asked your five questions you have prepared and then summit your choice at the end”

Castiel grabbed his list of questions from his pocket, re-reading them quickly before nodding to Adler.

They continued on down a long hall but this one was decorated and had carpet on the floor, a continuing of the official office look Castiel guest.

“They are each in their quarters, each have showered only with none scented soaps so it won’t mask their natural scents so you can be sure with your nose” Adler said smirking to himself. “They have been instructed to be shirtless and wear only shorts so you may look your fill” Castiel blushed at the thought of him eyeing these Alpha’s like he was buying furniture.

“Here we are, this is Second Lieutenant Luc Nortstar” Adler said, stopping in front of a door. He knocked and opened the door, gesturing Castiel to go in.

Right away Castiel stopped just in the door, the Alpha’s scent felt wrong. He turned to Adler and shook his head.

“Alright” Adler said and closed the door. Castiel was relieved as he realized that Adler was used to Omegas knowing right away by scent alone, not having to even see the Alpha to know.

He repeated this three more times, not able to even step in the door because the Alpha musk was wrong.

He followed Alder to the fifth door.

“This is Captain Dean Winchester” The Beta said, knocked and opened the door. Castiel cautiously stepped into the room and the scent that greeted him pleased his senses. Pine and spicy apples overwhelmed him and his knees gave. He knew he was falling but he couldn’t stop himself and braced for an impact that never came.

“Hey, I gotcha. Are you ok?” Strong arms were holding him, taking him to what felt like a couch to sit him down and Castiel looked up into sympathetic, warm and piercing jade green eyes.

Castiel couldn’t look away. Freckles dusted the Alpha’s nose and cheeks, and soft full looking lips that were smiling at him gently.

“I-I think so” He could hear Adler laughing under his breath as the Beta closed the door.

“Don’t mind him. I’m Dean”

“Castiel”

“Pretty name” Dean had been happy when he was told an Omega was coming to choose. He just hadn’t expected the guy to be so beautiful. Bright blue eyes, straight nose and plush pink lips. Dean bit his lower lip. The Omega smelled amazing, like spring and homemade bread.

“Thank you” Castiel blushed and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Dean realized he was still crowding the Omega and he wasn’t trying to scare him, so he stood and made his way to the middle of the small room and waited.

Castiel’s senses came back to him and he stood, shyly fixing his sweater and started towards the Alpha.

Dean Winchester was stunning. Much taller than himself, Castiel couldn’t see it in himself not being able to appreciate the broad shoulders the man had which were also dusted with freckles and Castiel was happy to see they covered Deans’ back, chest and arms.

His arms… muscled and toned and the Omega suppressed a shiver, swallowing hard but silently.

The shorts barely left anything to Castiel’s imagination; the Alpha was obviously very well-endowed and had a firm behind. Castiel quickly looked away before he made a fool of himself and smirked happily when he saw Dean had bowed legs. Something about that made his insides tickle.

“I-um, may I s-scent you?” Castiel had no idea how to politely ask something so intimate. He swayed a little when Dean smiled at him, a bright and blindly sight.

“Yeah, do you mind if I scent you back?”

Castiel blushed and could only nod. Dean stepped closer to him and leaned down and was happy when he felt the shy Omega put a gentle hand on his bare chest for support as his nose went to the Alpha’s neck while Dean buried his into the Omega’s neck.

Pine and spicy apples greeted Castiel’s nose once more and he couldn’t hold back the small mewl that left his mouth and before he could even think about being embarrassed, the Alpha let out a demanding mewl, responding to him.

“You smell amazing Omega” Dean had to pull away or he would do something he would regret. He took a step back and stood up straight, eyes on the beauty in front of him who had very pink cheeks now.

Castiel really liked the Alpha’s scent, it made his body tingle. “I have five questions”

“Ok”

Castiel took out the neatly folded piece of paper from his right pocket and pushed his glasses back on his nose before starting.

“How do you feel about… about Bees and Butterflies? And are you allergic?”

Dean arched a brow, he had been through four other Omegas since he’s been available and he had never heard this question, much less expected it.

“Um… to be honest I’ve never really thought much about them, but I guess they don’t bother me? Unless a Bee is gonna sting me then I have no issues and I'm not allergic” Dean said smiling.

The Omega smiled back shyly before returning to his questions.

“What is your favorite pass time?”

“Well, maybe working on my car or watching movies I guess it depends if it’s sunny or rainy out”

Castiel nodded but he kept his eyes on the paper instead of Dean, too shy to look at the moment which gave the Alpha the chance to just watch the pretty Omega.

Dark hair, soft white skin and the beauty was biting his bottom lip as he read the questions he was going to ask, looking unsure. He was completely adorable to the Alpha.

“Coffee or tea?”

“Apple juice” The Omega looked up at him then with a surprised innocent look that made Dean smirked at him and the Alpha really enjoyed seeing Castiel’s cheeks turn pink. “I don’t like either, I’m an apple juice kind of guy”

Castiel nodded liking the answer and went back to looking at his list.

“Do you have a temper?”

“If someone is disrespectful in anyway, I can get upset pretty quickly”

“Thank you for being honest”

Dean only nodded.

“How do you feel about…pups?” Castiel very carefully refolded the paper and kept his eyes on Dean’s bare toes, smirking when the Alpha wiggled them.

“I love pups” And Dean wondered if the Omega already had a pup or was asking for future family planning. He couldn’t ask yet though, this was the Omega’s play, not his. He had strict orders.

“Thank you”

Dean smiled and then Adler knocked on the door. “Mr. Novak, ready for the next Alpha?”

“No, I think Captain Winchester is the one I would like”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up at the boldness of the Omega and had to stop himself from laughing when Castiel seem to have suddenly remembered Dean was still in the room and his face turned red.

Adler smiled and huff a laugh. “Very well, please follow me”

Castiel turned to look at Dean over his shoulder and the Alpha winked at him, making the Omega smile sweetly and Dean felt his heart race.

Dean watched Castiel disappear and now the Alpha had to go pack up his things.

**#**

“Alright Mr. Novak. Captain Winchester makes around 75k a year so you won’t have to pay for his belongings or food, however you are to provide him a home and fill your duties as his Omega just as he is your Alpha. The law says you must mate within a year or if Captain Winchester wishes, he can return to W.G.A.R. at that time. You are expected to wear the Alpha’s collar and you are expected to carry out your duties as the Omega of a very highly respected Marine”

“I understand”

“Great, now please sign here and here, and initials here. Perfect. The Captain will be dropped off or drive himself to your place of residence tomorrow evening. Do you have any questions?”

“Um…will… I mean does he have a job or?”

Adler smiled. “The Captain as many skills, even with the money he will have coming to him for the rest of his days, he is anything but a lazy man. I’m sure he will look for something”  
  
Castiel nodded.

“I suggest you go and make your home appropriate for one of the Military’s favorite hero’s” Adler said, handing Castiel a copy of the contract he had just signed along with what looked like a small personnel file on his Alpha.

His Alpha. He had an Alpha.

Castiel had to hold it together till he got home where he could freak out in private.

“Take care Mr. Novak”

“You as well Mr. Adler”

Once Castiel finally made it out of the building after going back through the lobby and then the long creepy hall way accompanied by the same Beta armed guard, he practically ran to Gabriel’s car, rousing him out of sleep.

“Hey! How did it go?” Gabriel asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“My Alpha will be at the house tomorrow evening, I have to go clean I have to make sure I have food , I have to make sure the house is perfect, I hav-“

“Breath Cassie!” Gabriel interrupted his baby brother. Poor Omega was freaking out. The Beta reached out and hugged him. “Relax Cassie. You’ll do great and your house is super clean, it always is and you have more food than the grocery store”

“What if he doesn’t like the food I have? Or my house? Or me…”

“Hey calm down, how did it go when you two met” The blush that hit the Omega’s cheek didn’t go unnoticed. Gabriel smiled. “You like him huh?”

“His scent is like nothing I’ve ever smelled before, it’s… its consuming”

Gabriel nodded his understanding. “And did he scent you?”

“Yes” Castiel smiled shyly remembering when the Alpha told him he smelled amazing.

“And by your smile I’m going to say he liked”

“Yes”

“Ok so stop freaking out. Come on, I’ll take you home and you can clean if you want”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel had spent the rest of Thursday cleaning his home and reorganized his vegetable greenhouse three times before he was satisfied.

He had finished by talking to his Bees as he carefully collected the honey. By the time he started back towards his home, Gordon was standing outside by his own porch, watching him, smiling eerily.

Castiel quickly went inside and yelped almost dropping the honey when he found Gabriel, Jessica and Balthazar in his kitchen waiting for him.

“Sorry Cassie, we didn’t mean to scare you” Balthazar said hugging the Omega.

Castiel nodded and put the honey in a proper container.

“So, your Alpha will be here tomorrow?” Jess asked, excited for him.

“Yes” Castiel said smirking.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. “Beer? Since when do you keep beer? And three different kinds?”

“We picked them up earlier after Cassie picked his Alpha. They gave him a small personal file” Gabriel said as Jessica reached over and took the small file from the counter.

“It says he likes beer but it didn’t specify what kind so I got three…” Castiel explained.

“Wow, good looking Alpha. A Captain? Castiel look at you!” Jessica teased.

The file had a picture of Dean Winchester in uniform.

“Wow Cassie you didn’t tell me he was this hot” Gabriel said taking one of the pics from Jessica. “You two will make beautiful pups!”

Castiel turned five different shades of red making Jessica laughed at him. Balthazar took one of the beers, opened it and then took the file and pics to look at them.

“He looks like a killer” He said.

“Well I’m sure he has killed. He’s a Captain in the military” Gabriel pointed out, voice a dead pan.

“His likes and dislike are so typical” Balthazar went on. Gabriel rolled his eyes at him and Jessica took the file back.

“He’s a simple Alpha, what’s wrong with that?” Jessica stated. “He likes pie, beer, cheese burgers. He loves classic cars and rock music. He doesn’t like dogs, pet peeves are liars and disrespectful people.”

“If you don’t all mind I would like to be alone now. Dean will be here tomorrow and I would like sometime to myself.”

“Sure Cassie, call if you need anything” Jessica said, hugging him and started for the front door.

“Good night baby bro, don’t think too much”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea.” Balthazar said before leaving behind Jessica. Castiel watched Gabriel just sighed in irritation at Balthazar and locked the door behind them.

He had a life changing day tomorrow and he needed to be able to appropriately freak out before it came, alone and uninterrupted.

 

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Castiel had thoroughly done another once over of the house, content in its tidiness and everything clean. He had set up the guest bedroom just in case. He really had no clue what to expect or how things were going to go, but maybe the Alpha would want his own bedroom to start. Castiel actually liked that idea better. He wanted to get to know Dean and he really hoped the Alpha would respect his wishes to start slowly.  
  
He was presently putting the finishing touches on his homemade bacon cheese burger and home made fries, hoping Dean would like it.  
  
As he put the plate on the table he heard a loud rumble from his drive way and went to the front window. A black shiny muscle car was parked and the Alpha was stepping out of the car.  
  
Castiel’s stomach was in knots and he looked at himself in the hallway mirror, quickly fixing his hair and glasses. He turned back to the window and watched Dean grab a large green duffle bag from the trunk of the car and then he looked up at the house and smiled.  
  
Butterflies hit Castiel’s stomach. Seeing Dean like his house from outside made him feel good, especially sense he had designed it.  
  
The Omega counted the seconds as Dean walked up to his door and knocked.  
  
Castiel counted slowly to ten before opening the door, he didn’t want the Alpha to know he had been watching him and waiting right at the door.  
  
“Hi”  
  
“Hello Dean”  
  
They just starred at each other for a moment.  
  
Castiel couldn’t believed how handsome the Alpha was, wearing snug blue jeans with a grey Led Zepplin t-shirt with a green and black plaid over shirt. Spiky blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes and a smile that blinded Castiel and made his knees shake. He closed his eyes as the Alpha’s scent caressed his senses, wrapping around him, making him sigh happily.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes take in the beautiful Omega in front of him. Dressed in khaki pants with a baby pink long sleeved henley. Dark hair that seemed to refused to stay combed, bright electric blue eyes hidden behind frames with a shy smile that wrinkled at the nose made Dean’s mouth water. The Alpha took a small step back, needing to get his senses about him. The whole house smelled of the Omega’s delicious scent and he had to rang in his wolf to calm down. Spring and baked goods surrounded the Alpha, embedding its self in his nose and he let our a soft growl of appreciation.  
  
“I um, I needed a moment. The house smells of you very strongly.” Dean said smiling.  
  
Castiel nodded his understanding and moved to the side to let the tall Alpha in.  
  
“Nice place”  
  
“Thank you. I hope you’re hungry, I made dinner” Castiel said, watching Dean leave his duffle bag in the entrance and start to follow him towards the kitchen.  
  
Dean smiled seeing bacon cheese burgers and fries on the table. “Spoiling me already?” He said taking a seat.  
  
Castiel blushed. “I hope you like it”  
  
“Looks and smells delicious thank you” Castiel watched as the Alpha picked up the burger and didn’t bother adding anything to it before sinking his teeth into it.  
  
Dean moaned at how good the burger was and Castiel couldn’t help but beam at having the Alpha like the dinner he made. “This is the best burger I’ve ever had.”  
  
Dean faltered a bit when the Omega fully smiled at him. Castiel was truly breath taking.  
  
“Thank you Dean” He said, proud that he could please the Alpha and took a bite of his own, smaller burger. He had loaded Dean’s burger with bacon, mushrooms, lettuces, tomatoes and onions. The vegetables fresh from his garden.  
  
The Alpha started on his fries. “These are really good too. Where did you get this?”  
  
“I made them. I-I have a vegetable garden and-“  
  
“Wait you made me dinner with vegetables you grew yourself?”  
  
“Y-yes?” Castiel answered, suddenly unsure of the Alpha’s reaction.  
  
“Your amazing” Dean told him, smiling wolfishly at him, rendering Castiel’s cheeks bright pink and setting off a million butterflies in the Omega’s stomach at the praise.  
  
“Thank you Alpha”He said shyly.  
  
Dean couldn’t look away. He just met the Omega but he was obviously smart, and very capable which added to his allure to the Alpha. Not to mention he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.  
  
They continued eating quietly, each glancing at each other throughout and when Dean finally caught him looking, Castiel looked away, cheeks bright red which only made Dean smile at him.  
  
“I bought beer but I didn’t know which you would like so I bought three kinds” Castiel admitted nervously, and quickly regretted saying so. He knew how dumb that sounded.  
  
“That was really thoughtful of you. Any kind is fine really”  
  
Dean didn’t tease him, didn’t tell him how stupid that was of him. He said it was thoughtful of him and at the time he bought the beers that was exactly what he had thought he was being.  
  
“I um, I’m nervous too Cas. There’s no manual, so let’s just get to know each other”  
  
Cas. Castiel found he really liked the nickname, especially with Dean’s southern brawl caressing it. He nodded, thankful the Alpha admitted he was also nervous.  
  
“I’ll grab a beer, can I get you something?” Dean said, already out of his seat and Castiel stood up quickly to stop him, eyes wide.  
  
“I should be the one to serve you”  
  
Dean smiled at him, liking the Omega’s hand on his arm. “You’re not my slave Omega. I can get us drinks. If you spoil me too much I’ll get lazy” He teased and winked at the pretty man.  
  
Castiel smiled at the wink and slowly sat back down and watched the Alpha round the corner of the counter and open the fridge.  
  
Dean smirked. Apple juice and three kinds of beer were all neatly placed on the top shelf. “Would you like a beer too or something else?”  
  
“I would like a beer, thank you”  
  
As Dean moved about the kitchen, Castiel couldn’t help but admire the gorgeous Alpha. He looked solid and strong and Castiel found himself wanting those large hands on him.  
  
When the Alpha started back towards him after opening the beers, Castiel shoved a fry into his mouth to keep himself from drooling as he watched the Alpha’s hips swag towards him on bowed legs, those jeans tight in all the right places.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn’t think straight. His wolf was stirring. That’s what it was. It never came out unless he was in heat and it wasn’t do for quite a while but he could feel slick coming out of his hole.  
  
Castiel was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realized Dean was standing behind him, growling against his neck. “Alpha…” He was suddenly panting and his body felt so hot…. He felt the beginning of a heat but this was…  
  
Dean growled again, scenting him deeply. “So pretty ….” Dean said. His body was suddenly on over drive. The Omega’s scent had suddenly intensified as he had walked back towards him and then Dean found himself against him, his wolf momentarily controlling him. He felt like his rut was hitting him but it wasn’t do for a few weeks. “Fuck you smell so good Omega” Dean’s voice had become darker, deeper. He was nuzzling Castiel’s neck and the Omega shivered when he licked at his neck, needing to taste him.  
  
Their wolves were responding strongly to one another, almost out of control. The Omega was going into heat which was bringing out the Alpha’s rut.  
  
Castiel suddenly found himself being picked up and spun around then sat on the table, his legs wrapped around the Alpha’s hips as Dean licked and nipped at his neck. He was whimpering and slick was leaking out of his pulsing hole. He felt too hot and wanted his clothes off and then Dean’s hand came to touch his neck and the other slipped under his shirt and touched his side and Castiel moaned. The Alpha’s touch cooled him and sent chills up and down his spine and then straight to his hole.  
  
Dean was trying to hold himself back. He hadn’t felt a rut hit him like this where it was becoming unbearable. The pure NEED was maddening. He had heard of Omegas and Alphas setting each others mating needs off if they smelled right but holy shit.  
  
“Tell me I can take you right now…. I don’t think I can walk away Omega” His wolf was fighting him for dominance, wanting to take over but Dean would be damned if he forced the beauty in front of him. He knew the Omega wanted him, that much was clear, but he needed Castiel to tell him so.  
  
“Please…” Castiel gasped as Dean’s hand that was on his side was now groping his ass while the one on his neck was going into his hair.  
  
“Please what Omega” Dean’s voice was husky and filled with want.  
  
Castiel couldn’t think, his wolf was taking over and he wanted to be owned, right now, needing so badly. “Fill me…”  
  
Dean roared and released Castiel. Omega gold looked up at Alpha red and Castiel bolted towards the bedroom, the Alpha chasing.  
  
Castiel rid himself of his clothes on the way and made mewling sounds he had never made before, calling the Alpha to him as he made his way to the bed and presented. He was ever so vaguely aware of what was happening, completely consumed by his instinct induced heat.  
  
Dean snarled, practically ripping off his clothes, looking at the Omega presenting itself to him, for him. The beauty was visibly shaking, slick leaking heavily down his creamy white thighs.  
  
_Claim!Mate!Mine!_  
  
Dean’s vision blurred and the next thing he knew he was over the Omega snarling as the Omega whined and mewled in response. The Alpha pushed himself in one swift thrust fully into the wet and pliant heat.  
  
Castiel cried out as the Alpha started a punishing pace. He could barely register Dean snarling and snapping at his neck, hands gripping his hips painfully and he was enjoying every second, pleasure and pain. The Alpha was long and thick, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting his spot. He couldn’t breathe, his chest hurts his body trembled at the intense sensations the Alpha was giving him. He pushed back against Dean, moaning and gasping, grasping the bed-sheets desperately, getting owned.  
  
The Alpha roared as his knot started pushing against the Omega’s tight hole. He adjusted his grip on the beauty’s hips and pushed his knot inside, making them both cry out. Castiel was so very tight.  
  
He moved forward and was completely against the Omega’s back and his senses left him. Castiel cried out at his almost violent thrusts and bared his neck. The Omega making pleading whines and mewls, itching and needing the Alpha’s teeth against his neck.  
  
Dean grazed his sharp fangs along the elegant neck, teasing the skin.  
  
“Yours Alpha” Castiel managed, mouth opened and whining, trying desperately to take in a breath with each punched out gasp from the Alpha’s hard thrusts.  
  
“Mine” Dean sank his teeth in deeply, ears perked at the sound of the Omega’s strangled released went through him.  
  
The Alpha pistoned his hips, emptying himself deep into the pretty Omega, roaring as his own climax consumed him.  
  
Dean black out, following the already unconscious Castiel beneath him.  
  
  


**#####**

 

The sun hit Castiel’s face and the Omega couldn’t stay asleep any longer. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting. He tried to move but his body felt…different. He felt warm and good, but exhausted. His legs felt like led and the muscles in his arms ached.

A deep and content sigh sounded, right against the nape of his neck, the breath sending goosebumps across his skin.

Dean. Castiel’s mind raced. What happened last night? What had they done?

He tried to turn his neck and let out a small whimper at the tingling pain coming from his neck.

Dean snapped out of his sleep at the sound of his Omega in distress.

His Omega. Fuck.

He sat up quickly and looked over at Castiel. He was on his right side, were Dean had been cuddling him and Dean saw the bite mark on his pale neck, covered in blood that was caking over.

They had mated. Shit.

“Cas?”

The Omega had felt Dean come too and the Alpha was obviously just as confused and freaked out. Both of their scents were wrapped around each other, both scared, both trying to calm the other.

Dean carefully leaned over him to look at the bite. It wasn’t infected but it needed to be cleaned. “Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Under the counter in the bathroom” Castiel’s voice was so small, Dean felt like a monster.

The Alpha got out of the bed, seeing both of their clothes discarded all over the floor. The room smelled of fading Omega heat and Alpha rut.

Dean went and fetched the first aid kit and stopped short, seeing his mouth and chin stained in the Omega’s blood. He quickly went to the sink and washed his face.

He went back into the bedroom and came to sit on the other side of the bed that Castiel was facing. The blue eyes looked up at him, fear and confusion clear in those impossibly blue eyes, illuminated by the sun.

Dean’s heart beat faster.

He sank down to his knees and started to gently clean the wound. He could feel the Omega watching him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” He was being honest. He had never lost control like that. The Omega probably hated him.

Castiel said nothing, only bringing his hands against his chin and looked as if he was just thinking.

They stayed quiet as the Alpha finished dressing the bite mark.

When finished, Dean simply looked at his new mate. He wanted to touch him, hold him, soothe the frown on the beautiful Omega in front of him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Dean asked softly. He didn’t want to, everything in him wanted to take Castiel in his arms, but if he hurt the Omega… like he obviously had, body covered in bruises and bloodied neck… the Alpha felt ashamed. He finally got an Omega to pick him and he… Dean clenched his jaw, keeping the tears that wanted to hit his eyes at bay while he waited for the Omega to tell him to get out.

Castiel had watched the Alpha gently clean his wound, stopping when Castiel whimpered before carefully continuing. The Alpha looked sad and worried, admitted he didn’t know what happened between them, just like him.

Their wolves had taken over, finding the other ‘right’ and mated. Castiel had read about rare instances where Alphas and Omegas mated almost instantly, the pull between their wolves to fierce to ignore.

This had happened to them.

Castiel looked at Dean who was looking everywhere but at him, waiting for him to tell him to leave.

“Please don’t leave” Dean’s green eyes found his pleading ones.

“Can I…” The Alpha started, reaching up to touch Castiel and Omega could see and feel the sheer need coming from the Alpha.

Castiel closed his eyes, leaning into Dean’s gentle touch, caressing his cheek. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Its not infected”

“I’m ok”

Dean’s hand started to pet Castiel’s hair. “What now? I know this isn’t how we wanted things to start”

“I made the guest bedroom for you. I-I wanted us to go slowly…”

The Alpha nodded. “We still can.”

“Ok”

 

**#####**

 

The following weeks were spent learning to co-exist. Dean watched Castiel in his garden and then with his Bees and Butterflies. The Omega was captivating, watching him interact with the flying bugs, smiling and talking to them and Dean could swear they understood him.

One evening in particular would stay imprinted in Dean’s mind forever. Castiel had been talking to his Bees and Butterflies as the sun started to set, giving him a golden glow. A purple butterfly had landed on Castiel’s hair, resting looking like a hair clip while a second yellow butterfly sat on his hand while the Omega smiled and talked gently to them. A Bee then decided to sit ever so carefully on Castiel’s nose.

Dean was completely enchanted.

Their wolves had calmed down after their mating and they had barely touched since.

The Alpha wanted to kiss the Omega, but after what had happened, Dean made sure to behave. He didn’t want to scared the Omega away.

**#**

Castiel was doing everything he could to discreetly watch his Alpha. His Alpha. He still couldn’t believe they were mated. What he hated the most was that he had been so lost and taken over by his wolf, he didn’t remember the mating.

He found himself looking at the mating mark on his neck every time he passed a mirror. His bed still smelled of the Alpha, even after washing the sheets and he would wake up in the middle of the night, horny and wanting. But he stopped himself. He wanted to get to know Dean and so far, the Alpha was wonderful.

Dean would fix anything and everything in the house, garage and both of Castiel’s greenhouses. Helping with anything and especially in the gardens.

Castiel really liked went Dean worked on his car. The Alpha would get dirty and greasy, fixing the muscled beast of a car he lovingly called ‘Baby’. The Alpha would spend hours detailing the car, checking every thing under its hood and Castiel would find his cheeks heated when Dean would bend over or take off his shirt. The Alpha’s back was pure sin, all freckled tone wide shoulders and tanned muscled back.

He also liked how the Alpha would get up early, make Castiel honey toast and go for a run, in a wife beater or shirtless and army shorts.

But Castiel liked that the Alpha gave him space and respected him wanting to start slow. Even though it was hard at times because Castiel wanted nothing but to touch the Alpha, be wrapped in his arms.

A few times now they would watch TV and just hold hands. Dean never pushed even though his scent said he wanted more.

Castiel had even seen Dean come out of the shower one morning and the image had rendered the Omega helpless but to go pleasure himself to the image in the confines on his bedroom, desperately trying to keep quiet.

Gabriel had been texting and calling him, asking all kinds of questions. Jessica called to check in, but oddly enough, Balthazar hadn’t called or text at all.

Castiel was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water to take to Dean when a knock sounded at the door. Dean was in the backyard helping him with the flowers, pulling the weeds. Castiel smiled at the thought and opened the door.

“Blath-“ The Beta cut him off as he pushed him against the wall and kissed him frenziedly.

“Hey Cas-“ Dean stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and a sharp pain went through him, watching Castiel kiss a blonde Beta. Half of him wanted to roar and break the Beta in half, yet Castiel wasn’t really HIS. They wouldn’t even kiss and seeing this…

Castiel pushed his friend off almost as soon as their lips had touched but Dean had seen them, and Castiel wanted to scream and cry all at once.

“What the hell Balthazar!” He demanded, looking at his friend shocked and angry. He could seen Dean from the corner of his eye but he didn’t want to look.

“You should be with me, not some killing machine that will hurt you” Balthazar said, he knew he was late but he was here now. Castiel shook his head at him in disbelief. “Your scared of him and you know it”

Then Balthazar saw the mating mark on Castiel’s neck and visibly paled.

The sound of the back door closing made Castiel look at where Dean had been. He looked angrily at Balthazar and ran after Dean.

Castiel found the Alpha had gone back to pulling the weeds like he had asked, his moves jerky and eyes were glazed over.

The Omega carefully went towards him and made a small whining sound, calling to his Alpha.

Dean stopped pulling the weeds but stayed where he was and didn’t looked up.

Castiel wanted to cry, panic was gripping his heart. Things were just starting to be good between them, getting to know one another and now, Castiel had ruined it, the Alpha hated him.

“I’m sorry Alpha. I didn’t know Balthazar would just show up and do that. I’m sorry.” He said coming closer as Dean now stood, taking off the gardening gloves but still wouldn’t look at Castiel. “I’m sorry I’m such a sad excuse for an Omega, I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ve never been in a relationship, I’m trying to change but I-“ Castiel just started rambling, desperately wanting the Alpha to look at him. He had tears in his eyes, he didn’t want Dean to leave him…

“Cas no one is asking you to change or push yourself when you’re not ready, especially me” Dean said, stopping Castiel in mind rant. “You think you’re the only one scared to mess up? While you’re worried about being a good Omega I’m worried about being a good Alpha.” He took a breath. “Are you really scared of me?” Dean continued as he stepped towards Castiel, only inches away then, looking into Castiel’s wide blue eyes. The Omega shook his head no. “A good Alpha makes sure his Omega feels safe… even if it’s from him…” He said against Castiel’s lips and slowly turned it into a kiss.

A feather touch. The Omega’s eye closed on instinct and then Dean’s hands were holding his face, kissing him tenderly, cradling his head, sucking on his bottom lip, making Castiel mewl into the slow kiss.  
  
Dean pulled away gently, just enough to look into Castiel’s heavy lidded eyes to watch the blue pools turn into golden lustful eyes.

Castiel whined, his wolf calling Dean’s and the Alpha claimed his lips again. This time his arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist and Dean inhaled his scent deeply, bringing the Omega flush again him, still kissing him gently and slowly.

Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth and circled his arms around the Alpha’s neck. His left hand found itself in Dean’s hair and Castiel couldn’t think.

The Alpha’s mouth on his, his strong arms wrapped around him and his scent…. Castiel mewled.

Dean pulled away again slowly, nipping at Castiel’s kiss swollen lips before laying his forehead against his.

Balthazar’s heart broke at the sight.

 

**#####**

 

“I can’t believe he did that” Jessica said as she helped Castiel set up his vending cart. They were at the farmers market setting up Castiel’s vegetables when he told Jess what Balthazar had done a few days ago.

He and Dean had taken to kissing. Sometimes lightly and sometimes their kisses became frantic and desperate. But Dean respected his wishes and never pushed further, going at Castiel’s pace.

After their mating, their wolves seemed content for the most part, even though at times it was proving difficult for both of them to stop their heated sessions.

“I knew Balthazar had feelings for me but, why now?”

“Do you feel something for him?”

“No… he’s my friend, I’ve never thought of him beyond that”

“Maybe that’s why he never made a move. He knew you didn’t feel the same”

“Then why do what he did now?”

“Jealousy? Desperation? I don’t know. I feel bad for him but he should be happy for you. You and Dean are doing great right?”

“Yes” Castiel’s cheeks turned pink at the thought of the handsome Alpha. Jess noticed his blush and smiled at him. “That’s quite a mating mark”

Castiel’s eyes widened. He hadn’t told anyone what had happened the first night. “Our wolves took over the first night he arrived… we both don’t remember much”

Jessica just looked at him shocked. “Wow Cassie, you guys must be all over each other then. You should be with pup in no time” She said smiling.

“We um… we aren’t sleeping together” He told her quietly, keeping his voice down as he arranged the tomatoes. He looked around, he loved the farmers market but most merchants were gossiping ladies.

“I don’t understand” Jess stopped fixing the potatoes and looked at him confused.

“We agreed to go slow, get to know each other. He sleeps in the guest bedroom.”

“I see. Well if this works for both of you and your happy, then good”

He was, but it was getting harder to not want to touch the Alpha or be touched by him. When Dean was close he always found a way to touch him, maybe not intentionally but he would. Hand on his shoulder or his arms. His hand on the kitchen table while they eat. His lower back when letting him through a door.

Castiel liked how Dean made him feel.

Laughter and giggles took his attention as a few of his neighbors and fellow vendors walked slowly passed his cart to reach theirs next to his.

_“He’s delicious. I wonder who he is”_

_“Oh I know, when he runs in the morning with just those shorts on… I wake up early now just to watch him pass”_

The women laughed. They were talking about Dean, Castiel was sure of it.

_“I haven’t seen a man like that in a long time, all muscles and so hot”_

It was three of his neighbors, Miss Jones, Miss Wilson and Mrs. Davis, gossiping Queens of the neighborhood.

Castiel smirked. Dean was very sexy.

_“I wonder if he has an Omega already, maybe he would like my daughter”_

The women continued and Castiel turned to find Jess looking at him knowingly. “They are talking about Dean aren’t they?”

“Yes” He said smiling shyly, Jess smiled back and returned to classing the apples.

“Well here comes your Alpha” Jess told him.

Castiel turned around, surprised to see Dean come towards him, smiling and with… flowers in his hands. The gossiping queens all stopped quietly watching, eyes hungrily taking in Dean’s snug blue jeans and black AC/DC t-shirt. His bare arms, defined by toned muscles and in one hand the small bouquet of flowers.

“Hey Cas” Dean said and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. Castiel smiled shyly, fixing his glasses on his nose.

“Hello Dean”

“I um, came to see if you needed any help” The Alpha started, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “Oh and these are for you” He added, biting his bottom lip, handing Castiel the bouquet.

The Omega happily accepted the flowers and his eyes widened when he saw the types of flowers. A soft purple and white Alstroemeria, a red and yellow Snapdragon, a bright Sunflower, a purple Aster, a orange and red Chrysanthemum, a small branch of purple Heathers and a red Tulip.

He looked back up at Dean, finding the Alpha watching him intently, green eyes bright and hopeful. “I found your flower and their meanings book… I know how much you love flowers and-“ Castiel cut him off and surprised him by surging forward to kiss the Alpha.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss slowly, loving the content mewl Castiel made.

“Thank you, I love them” The smile Dean gave him blinded him.

“Hi, I’m Jessica” Castiel blushed, he had been so touched by the flowers he had completely forgotten they were in public.

“I’m sorry, Dean this is my best friend Jessica. Jess this is my Alpha, Dean”

“Nice to meet you Jess”

“You too.”

“I guess you don’t need help then” Dean said, smirking at Castiel who was smelling the flowers.

Castiel didn’t have a chance to answer, as a few customers came up and looked right at Dean, asking how much the tomatoes were. Completely ignoring Castiel and Jess.

“Um” Dean looked at the obvious sign in front of the tomatoes Castiel had written. “75 cents each”

Jess laughed as a small crowd of woman started to surround Dean to buy the vegetables.

The Alpha didn’t even seem fazed. Castiel and Jess moved over and Dean started taking money and handing customers their vegetables in bags.

“He’s very charismatic.” Jess murmured to Castiel, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean, smiling as the Alpha was selling him out of produces. “Do the flowers mean anything? It’s not the typical bouquet from a flower shop”

“Friendship, Desire, Pure thoughts, Patience, Fidelity, Admiration and…declaration of love…” Castiel answered her, still unable to look away from the Alpha.

Jessica just smiled and bumped her shoulder with his. Dean had obviously made the bouquet with specific messages.

“Oh yeah these tomatoes are delicious. Cas and I eat them ourselves” Dean was telling a woman with questions on tastes.

“What about-“ The woman started and Dean smiled at her, making a few others around her swoon.

“Ma’am, I eat everything on this cart daily. There’s nothing better” The Alpha said, then glanced at his blushing Omega and winked.

The customers all seem to be sold after that. Within minutes, Castiel’s cart was all but empty.

The Alpha was ushering the last of the customers away, finally being able to move without a woman touching his arms and turned to his Omega.

“I kinda took over, sorry about that but I did sell almost everything” Dean said proudly.

Castiel couldn’t stop smiling at him. He also noticed he was getting a few glares from jealous Omegas around the farmers market. It was a strange feeling, no one had ever been jealous of him before. He stepped closer to Dean, seeing the Alpha clearly surprised but radiating a delighted energy. Castiel placed his hand on the Alpha’s chest, feeling the warm heat and his strong chest under the thin material of the t-shirt.

“I should bring you with me every month.” He said quietly, their lips inches from each other and the Alpha couldn’t resist kissing the beautiful Omega.

“I have an interview tomorrow” Dean’s smile disappeared after a glimmer of fear crossed the Omega’s features. “What’s wrong?”

“I-um, nothing”

“Cas, please tell me what’s wrong” Dean pleaded, his eyes full of concern and his thumb was caressing Castiel’s cheek.

“I wanted you to come with me downtown to turn in my report on the Butterflies… I don’t like going alone”

“He gets harassed and last year a Beta attacked him and almost-“ Castiel cut Jessica off with a stern look, making the blonde Omega snap her mouth shut. Castiel knew she was just trying to help but this wasn’t the time or place for something so…. dark and painful.

“Cas… “ Castiel looked up into intense and understanding emerald jewels and wanted to drown in them. “I’ll go with you. I need you safe”

He needed him safe. Butterflies danced in Castiel’s stomach at the Alpha’s soft declaration.

“I’ll reschedule the interview. You’re more important.”

The Omega just smiled and nuzzled into Dean’s chest and the Alpha wrapped his strong arms around him.

Castiel felt so good and safe. Dean’s scent wrapped around him and the weight of his arms supporting him, just holding him was perfect. Tears swam in his eyes as he realized that this simple act was something he had always craved. To be held by someone that cared and made him feel completely safe.

“We should pack up, looks like rain is coming” Jessica interrupted.

Dean released him slowly and kissed his forehead before he turned to start helping to put things away.

As the Alpha worked, bending over to pick up boxes and crates Castiel and Jessica would use dollys for, many of the surrounding vendors stopped to gawk.

Jessica snorted, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the admirers.

Soon enough, Jessica’s Tahoe was packed up, mainly by Dean.

“Do you want to ride with me?” Dean asked the Omega.

“Go on, I’ll meet you at your place” Jess said climbing into her SUV.

They walked hand in hand to Dean’s Impala and the Alpha opened the door for him like a gentlemen.

Castiel found he really liked the car. It was powerful and stunning and handled smooth as a cloud.

When Dean slid into the driver’s side, Castiel smiled at how much the Alpha was like his car and how it fit him perfectly.

The drive was quiet, but Dean had taken his hand to lace their figures together and kissed the Omega’s hand before putting in in between them on the seat. The small gesture made Castiel swoon.

They reached the house within minutes, Jess was already unloading things into the garage. As Dean parked the car, he turned to Castiel. “I’m going to call and reschedule the appointment”

“Ok” Castiel leaned forward and kissed him gently. Dean’s lips were soft and enticing. He then stepped out of the car and went to Jess, helping her load the dolly.

Dean stepped out of the car with the phone to his ear. “You guys leave the heavy stuff, I’ll bring it to the yard” He told them.

Castiel just smiled and nodded as Dean turned to talk on the phone.

Jess followed Castiel into the house and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before sitting herself at the counter, grinning at him.

“What?”

“Cassie come on”

Castiel could only smile at that. “I know…he’s so…”

“Perfect?” Castiel shrugged with a huge smile. “I’ve never seen you like this. Imagine when you start to sleep together”

“I think… I think I’m ready. Its only been a short time but I…”

“You want him. There’s nothing wrong with that Cassie. He obviously wants you so” Jess winked at him. “And you do want a pup”

“Maybe two” He admitted making Jess laugh.

“Better get started then”

They laughed and a loud gun shot went off, making them both yelp and crouch down.

Castiel could hear Gordon laughing outside.

Dean burst through the front door, eyes wild and looked around for the source of the noise. A second shot rang and Dean started towards the kitchen. “You two ok?”

“Yes”

“Yes Alpha”

Dean was starring hard at Gordon through the kitchen door who was coming closer to the house with a wide menacing smile. “Do you know him?” Dean’s voice was calm but deep, his eyes never left the Beta outside.

“Gordon Walker. He lives next door and he’s-“

“He’s an asshole that likes to scare and harassed Cassie”

Dean’s jaw flexed. “Has he touched you?” He asked, voice still eerily calm and eyes on Gordon.

“Y-yes”

“Omega! Come out and play!” Gordon yelled smiling, waving his gun.

Castiel watched as Dean’s face changed. He looked fierce and dangerous, his shoulders squared and his jaw was set.

“He groped Cassie and threatened him with the gun, I happened to show up and he stopped what he was doing, letting Cassie go”

“Jess” Castiel hissed. He turned and Dean was out the door. The two Omegas stood to look out the doors window.

“Why did you tell him that?”

“So you can watch your Alpha kick butt. You should reward him tonight”

Castiel said nothing and turned back as Dean was coming close to Gordon.

**#**

“Get off this property and never address the Omega living here again” Dean’s Alpha tone hit Gordon like a Mack Truck.

Gordon’s eyes turned wide as the Alpha now stood a foot away from him.

“The little bitch got himself an Alpha” Gordon spat, deliberately looking Dean up and down.

Dean snarled a warning with his teeth bared.

“I have a gun-“ Dean didn’t let him finish.

In the blink of an eye, Dean took the shot gun from Gordon, hit him HARD with the butt handle and as the Beta landed on his ass, the Alpha stood over him, shot gun clocked and aimed at his face.

“This is your only warning” The Alpha tone strong and promising punishment.

Gordon was completely dazed from the hit and nodded, turning on his stomach and started to crawl away as Dean kept the shot gun aimed at him till the Beta slithered into his own home.

**#**

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Jessica said.

Castiel stood just watching Dean turn back towards the house. Seeing the Alpha so angry because someone was a danger to him was overwhelming and felt so good, protected and safe.

The Omegas moved back from the door as Dean walked in with the shot gun and put it between the fridge and the wall.

Dean went to Castiel then and reached for him, kissing him deeply. The Omega melted against him, mewling as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m going to go home now” Jess slipped out the front door, smiling at her best friend who was turning into goo against his Alpha before she closed the door behind her.

“He won’t bother you anymore” Dean told him, caressing his face.

“Thank you Alpha” It did things to Dean when Castiel called him Alpha. “I’m going to make dinner”

“Ok” Dean watched him go.

 

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
After dinner, they both excused themselves to shower and put pajamas on before deciding to watch a movie. About twenty minutes in, Castiel was cuddled against Dean who was absently rubbing his arm. Castiel made up his mind and stood up.  
  
“I’ll be right back” Castiel hurried to his bedroom. He and Dean were Mated. He hated that he only remembered bits and pieces. He wanted to remember mating with his Alpha… he wanted his Alpha.  
  
He went into his modest walk in-closet and sank to his knees and reached into the very bottom and pulled out a clothing box.  
  
He took a moment and starred at it, caressing the top of the box with his hand. He opened it carefully, unfolding the tissue paper.  
  
He smirked as his fingers traced the lace. He pulled out the baby doll lingerie, holding it up to look at it.  
  
He had bought it years ago. He had been walking on the strip downtown with Gabriel and Balthazar when he saw the Omega mating boutique. He had gone in and fallen in love with this white lace baby doll lingerie with matching lace boy shorts. He had purchased it for this, for when he would mate a Beta or Alpha and start a family. He wanted pups… so much.  
  
Dean was his Alpha now and he saw no reason to hold back. They hadn’t been together long but the pure fact that the Alpha respected him, didn’t push him, was so sweet, it made Castiel feel so right… he couldn’t wait any longer, he need to let himself really be with the Alpha and he desired him, almost desperately.  
  
He stood and changed into the garment, smoothing it out against his body, feeling shy yet sexy all at once. He was happy he had bothered to shave his legs during his after dinner shower.  
  
He took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand, then slowly went back to the living room and watched Dean sitting on to sofa, waiting for him.  
  
Dean turned to see him and he stopped breathing, almost coughing up his beer he had just taken a sip of and stood. Eyes wide and lust filled.  
  
“Cas…” Dean couldn’t breathe. His wolf was growling inside and his mouth went dry.  
  
The gorgeous Omega was dressed in a lace baby doll lingerie… and it was white, the mating color. Cheeks pink and bare hairless legs with his hands fidgeting nervously. Castiel mewled shyly and bared his neck.  
  
The Alpha took off his t-shirt, his pecs flexing, his dogs tags hung between them, eyes never leaving the sight the Omega offered.  
  
“Tell me what you want Omega”  
  
Ocean blue eyes looked up at him and Dean was gone. “You Alpha, I need you”  
  
Dean went to him and picked him up, making him wrap his soft legs around his hips and took them to Castiel’s bedroom, eyes on each other the whole way.  
  
Dean laid him down gently and covered him, kissing him hungrily yet slowly, needing the Omega to feel this meant something.  
  
Hands in each other’s hair, pulling and raking, the kisses becoming more urgent.  
  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” The Alpha said, looking down at the kissed bruised lips, flushed cheeks and ever so bright blue eyes and dark hair wild on the grey blue sheets.  
  
The Omega pulled him in for a fierce and needy kiss. Dean’s left hand traveled down his side, lifting the Omega’s bare leg around his hip, showing him how much he wanted him, grinding down against his heat, making Castiel moan into their kiss.  
  
Dean kissed down his jaw and neck, licking at the mating mark. “I want to taste you Omega” Dean’s Alpha tone, husky and filled with lust sent shivers throughout Castiel’s body in anticipation.  
  
“Yes Alpha…” He mewled as Dean’s left hand slid under the lace and brushed his nipple.  
  
Dean pulled back slowly and stood to rid himself of his jeans and briefs, enjoying Castiel’s heavy lidded eyes hungrily looking at his thick and long cock as he released it from its confines.  
  
He returned to the bed and kissed his mate and gently nudged him to turn over. “Hands and knees Omega”  
  
Castiel positioned himself as his Alpha wanted and presented. It sent a thrill through him as he heard Dean take in a sharp breath and groaned, looking at him.  
  
The Alpha’s hands were caressing his round globes, spreading his cheeks, loving how the Omega whimpered. He was so very wet and as Dean started to slowly peel down his laced panties and exposed him, he could feel his hole pulsing and wet, needing to be filled.  
  
The Alpha growled a deep and low sound, making Castiel mewl in response and then he cried out as Dean’s tongue licked him. Slowly running the flat of his tongue over his hole.  
  
He grasped at the sheets and gasped as Dean slid his tongue into him, fucking him with his tongue. He sucked at his hole and lapped at him. Castiel was a whining and shaking mess, the sensations were like nothing he had ever felt. No one had ever done anything close to this to him, it was filthy and dirty and so fucking good he couldn’t breathe and as Dean pushed his tongue back into him, he came with a loud mewl, soiling the sheets below him.  
  
Dean kissed at his left ass cheek, licking and nipping as he pushed in a finger to the knuckle, making the Omega moan, not stopping his ministrations.  
  
The Alpha briefly wondered if the Omega had been a virgin before they had mated with how tight and responsive he was. A part of him really hoped so, wanting the Omega to only know his touch.  
  
He slid in a second finger; the Omega was so wet and panting, his hole hungrily taking his fingers. “Damn sweetheart… “ Dean nipped at his lower back, biting his left hip, loving the tremors going through Castiel as he slid his fingers in and out.  
  
The Omega moaned and pushed back against the fingers inside of him. Dropping to his elbows and rested his head on his arms, flying high as he calmed down from his first orgasm and now having the Alpha’s fingers inside of him made him shake and pant.  
  
Dean caressed his lover’s thighs with his left hand as he added a third finger into the Omega, pushing all three in to the knuckle, making the Omega’s head snap back as he cried out from Dean finding his prostate. The Alpha repeatedly brushed against the spot, slowly pulling his fingers almost all the way out and pushed them back in right against that spot.  
  
Castiel came a second time, crying out as he pushed back harder against the Alpha’s fingers. His heart raced at a million beats per second as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
“So beautiful…” Dean murmured against his neck as he draped himself over him.  
  
“Alpha…” Castiel moaned as Dean pulled out his fingers ever so slowly, completely soaked and gently rubbed over his hole with his thumb.  
  
Castiel slumped down as the fingers left him, panting against the sheets, not caring about his mess he was now laying on.  
  
The Alpha was kissing his shoulders and nipping at the nape of his neck while one of his hands kneaded his left ass cheek and then felt the Alpha’s cock slide between his ass cheeks, teasingly going up and down his clef.  
  
“Do you want this?” Dean asked huskily in his ear. Castiel moaned and swirled his hips as best as he could in his position against the Alpha, making him hiss.  
  
“Yes…please Alpha…” He sounded so wrecked already.  
  
Dean turned him over, surprising him and the Alpha’s lips were back on his. “Need to see you” Was the only explanation Castiel got as Dean leaned down on his elbows on each side of him and grinded against him while kissing and licking at his neck and mating mark. “Smell so good sweetheart…”  
  
Sweetheart. Castiel loved when the Alpha called him by that endearment. He dragged his hands over Dean’s shoulders, loving the feel of the strong muscles and drifted one hand down to Dean’s bicep and the other down his back, needing to touch and feel the sexy Alpha, loving how his tanned skin was dusted with freckles.  
  
Dean swerved his hips, catching the head of his cock against Castiel’s wet hole and pushed in. The Omega’s nailed dug into his skin as he slowly eased into him till he was completely buried in the tight heat.  
  
Castiel moaned loud and gasped, feeling like his breath was shoved out of him as the Alpha filled him so fully. He felt incredible.  
  
Dean groaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he bottomed out, the unbelievable feeling he felt just being inside his Omega. His lips returned to Castiel’s as he started a slow and deep pace, loving when the Omega opened his legs wider and took him in deeper, making them both cry out at the intense pleasure.  
  
“Alpha…” Castiel couldn’t stay quiet. He was already so weak from the two orgasms the Alpha gave him and now being taken so deliberately passionate was mind blowing. His hands were all over the Alpha, needing to feel every inch of him as he moaned and mewled at the extraordinary pleasure Dean was giving him.  
  
Dean’s right hand was in Castiel’s hair while his left lifted the Omega’s ass to sink in deeper into the wetness.  
  
Both were panting and gasping and Castiel’s body trembled as his orgasm neared.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Mine” The Alpha said and as Castiel’s climax reached him, making his body arch up against the Alpha’s, Dean bit him on the original mating mark, escalating the Omega’s pleasure with a small nip of pain.  
  
Castiel cried out, sure people outside could hear him. He felt so good, so right and he couldn’t describe the swirling emotions in his stomach and mind.  
  
Dean’s thrust quickened as he snarled against Castiel’s neck and then the Omega felt the Alpha’s knot push into him, followed by the Alpha’s seed filling him as Dean came hard and deep into him.  
  
The Alpha pushed into him harder till his knot locked and then he released Castiel’s neck and gasped out as he came once more after being locked.  
  
The Omega held the Alpha against him, petting his hair absently, nuzzling Dean’s sweaty temple as the Alpha panted against his neck and chest. He ran his other hand softly over any of the Alpha’s skin he could reach, his back and shoulder.  
  
Within short minutes, they were both sound asleep.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel woke up to the back of his neck getting nibbled teasingly then nuzzled. He smiled and sighed contently as the arms around him squeezed lightly.

“Morning sweetheart” Dean’s sleepy and husky voice caressed his ear.

The Omega turned onto his back as the Alpha leaned over him, kissing his neck and mating mark.

“Good Morning Alpha” He purred, as Dean continued his ministrations, sliding down the thin strap of his baby doll he still wore to kiss at his shoulder.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Dean asked, now looking down into happy and sleepy blue eyes. He caressed Castiel’s cheek, loving when the Omega leaned into his touch.

“I was thinking we could go get a collar” Dean’s eyebrows rose and it was Castiel’s turn to cares his face, enjoying the morning scruff on the Alpha’s strong jaw.

“You want to wear my collar?”

“Yes” The Omega said, smiling adorably and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing him.

The soft kiss started to turn passionate quickly, both wrapped in each other’s scents.

Dean nuzzled him a bit more before pulling away. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Ok” Castiel watched the Alpha pull on sweat pants and looked after Dean’s toned and wide back disappear.

He smiled to himself and turned his nose into the bed, inhaling Dean’s scent deeply, taking great joy in the mix of their scents in his… their bed now.

**#**

After his shower, Castiel made his way to the kitchen. “What smells so good?”

Dean turned to him with a smirk. The Alpha was still shirtless and was placing two plates on the eating bar. “Made you my fav, honey and banana pancakes”

Castiel happily sat down looking at the mouthwatering breakfast. Dean sat next to him and placed a coffee with milk and two sugars in from of him while the Alpha took a sip of his apple juice.

Castiel took a bite and hummed in appreciation. “It’s delicious Dean.”

“Glad you like it”

They continued and finished in a comfortable silence and after Castiel started the dishes while Dean went to shower.

He was going to have a collar, his Alpha’s collar. He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face. He was ready to move forward with their relationship, he wanted pups… he knew how fast he was moving but that was normal, most Omega were with pup within a week of getting an Alpha and started a family. He just wondered how to talk to Dean about it.

“Hey sweetheart, didn’t you say you have to go downtown today to turn in your monthly report?” Dean was standing in the door way of the hall, drying his hair with a small towel. He was dressed in form fitting gray jeans and a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up.

Castiel had actually forgotten. He couldn’t help but smirk because he had never forgotten his responsibilities. Now, he had quite the distraction.

“Yes, I have to be there at one”

“Ok” Dean said, making his way to him and wrapped his arms around the Omega and kissed him gently. Castiel slid his hands over the Alpha’s strong chest, loving how solid and warm the man was. “Does last night and now mean I can move my things into your room?” Dean asked, kissing down his jaw and neck.

Castiel’s hands played in Dean’s hair. “Our room” He whimpered as Dean sucked lightly on the refreshed mating mark making him whimper.

Dean looked down at him and smiled. “If you’re sure you’re ready”

“I am”

“Ok. You ready to go? Do you have a place in mind?”

“I saw a Mating Collar Boutique close to downtown. We can have lunch after and then go to drop off my report”

“Sounds like a plan”

 

**#####**

 

They found the Collar store Castiel had mentioned fairly easily. Dean parked his Impala in front and they stepped into the boutique.

It wasn’t a huge place but it had glass counters that surrounded the place with what seemed to be a variety of different collars.

Castiel adjusted his glasses and tugged at his vest. He was nervous but excited all at once.

“Hello” A burly looking Beta came out of the back area. Castiel was looking at the display case on the right, leaning over the counter while Dean stayed in the middle of the room, eyeing his surroundings.

Castiel looked up as the Beta walked around the case. “Hello, we are looking for a collar. Would you have any suggestions?” The Omega quickly realized the Beta wasn’t looking at him, but at Dean. He hadn’t even acknowledged Castiel. It was insulting but he was unfortunately used to it. “Excuse me? Sir?” Castiel tried to get his attention but the Beta ignored him.

Dean sensed his irritation. He turned and came to stand a little behind Castiel to his left side, his eyes looking dangerously at the Beta. “The Omega addressed you Beta” His voice was all Alpha authority and left no room for argument.

The Beta clearly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Oh you’re one of those Alphas”

Dean took a step forward. Standing at his full height and looked every bit the dangerous Alpha he was. Eyes glaring. “Are we going to have a problem Beta? My Mate was asking about a collar. I suggest you put your personal bullshit aside and help him with what he wants.” Dean hated morons stuck in the Stone Age when it came to Omegas.

The Beta cleared his throat and finally turned to Castiel, who had now placed a hand on Dean’s arms to calm him and to assure himself with the simple touch.

The Beta looked at Castiel annoyed. “What kind do you want?”

“I um, I’m not sure, I-“

The Beta signed as if he was wasting his time and then Castiel heard a low threatening growl and was surprise to see it was coming from Dean.

The Beta swallowed hard and tried to give Castiel his best fake smile to appease the Alpha. “Are you looking for an everyday collar or a special events collar?”

Castiel hadn’t thought about different collars for different situations…

Dean caressed his back reassuringly, making the Omega look up at him. Dean smiled at him. “He needs both” Dean said, keeping his loving gaze on a blushing Castiel, the sight of those big blues behind the black rims made Dean lick his lips.

“Alright, for the everyday one would you like plastic? Leather? Metal? Chain link?”

“Something that won’t hurt or chafe him.” Dean clarified.

“I do have higher quality collars, but they are pricey”

“Money is of no worry” Dean said.

“Alpha…” Castiel wasn’t completely ok with Dean spending a lot on him.

“I want you to have the collar you want and that won’t hurt that pretty neck” Dean said, kissing his neck making Castiel blush furiously.

“I have silk collars, lambskin, velvet, lace and faux fur” The Beta said.

“I’d like to see them please” Castiel said, excited now to see his options. The Beta nodded and had them follow him towards the back display case.

They were all beautiful and in different colors.

“Do you also have lettering for the collars?” Castiel asked, eyeing a soft and simple looking black collar.

“Yeah, we have silver and gold metal lettering or we can have the collar embroidered.” The Beta replied and Castiel nodded his understanding.

“I think I like this one Alpha” The Omega said looking at the black collar he had been eyeing.

The Beta went ahead and took the collar out so Castiel could see it. “This is lambskin. It won’t chafe and it’s quite durable.” He said, handing it to Castiel.

The Omega like it a lot. It was very soft and about an inch thick and was undeniably feminine. “I want this one” Castiel said looking up at Dean.

The Alpha smirked and nodded. “So that one it is.” He said then looked at the Beta. “I’d like to see the lace one” Dean said.

The Omega just looked on as the Beta handed the lace one to Dean. The Alpha then turned to him and put it against his neck. It was delicate and feminine. The collar was a light cream collar that looked almost vintage. “How do you feel about this one?” Dean asked him. Castiel looked at himself with it against his neck in the counter mirror. It made him think of the mating lingerie. Castiel nodded, smiling shyly up at Dean, knowing the Alpha wanted this one as a ‘special’ event collar.

The Alpha looked up at the Beta. “We will take both of these.”

“Good choices. What would you like the lettering to be?”

“DW” Castiel quickly, making Dean smirk and wink at him. When Castiel turned away, something caught his eye on the wall behind the Beta. There was a display that read ‘Insignia’. Badges, crests, logos, emblems, seals and military medals and ranks. “Do you have Marine Captain rank insignia's?”

“Yeah of course” The Beta turned and fetched the Captain silver medals and then the DW and he suddenly stop and his face drained and looked up at the Alpha.

“Is there a problem?” Dean asked, tone curious.

“Are you Captain Dean Winchester?” The Beta asked carefully, sounding almost…hopeful?

“Yes, why?”

Castiel looked on a bit confused especially when the Beta suddenly looked teary eyed.

“You saved my son…”

Castiel looked up at his Alpha with renewed awe. Dean flexed his jaw and nodded.

“What’s your son’s name?”

“Adam Milligan”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, good kid”

“He came home safely because of you. I don’t know how I can thank you” The Beta said, his voice suddenly full of emotions, a complete contrast to the asshole he had started out as.

“Maybe try to be more respectful towards Omegas” Dean suggested, looking at the man with no malice or anger.

The Beta looked over at Castiel then, surprising him. “I’m sorry for my behavior. Please forgive an old man” Castiel just smiled at him and nodded. “You have a real hero there Omega.” The Beta said gesturing to Dean.

Castiel couldn’t help but lean back against Dean. The Alpha didn’t speak about his military service, but he wasn’t surprise to find out he was a hero. He was humble and good.

“How much do I owe you? I’d like the lace one to be embroidered please” Dean said, having already taken his wallet out.

“I can’t charge you for these. Please take them as a thank you”

“I couldn’t”

“Please, it would mean so much and I can tell Adam that I saw you. He will be happy to know you’re alive”

Dean simply nodded. “Alright”

“Thank you. I will just be a moment with the lettering. For the embroidered one it will be ready tomorrow”

“Great”

“I’ll be right back” The Beta all but ran to the back to place the lettering on the lambskin collar.

Castiel turned into Dean’s arm. “My Alpha is a Hero” Castiel purred, making Dean grin wickedly at him. “Do you really remember his son?”

“Yeah, was about five years ago. He almost didn’t make it, but I wasn’t going to leave the poor kid. I was able to save him.” It was clear Dean wasn’t going to give details and Castiel was ok with that. Dean caressed his cheek and kissed him.

The Beta returned soon enough with Castiel’s collar. “Here we are”

Castiel took it and loved how it looked and felt. DW in the center with a Captain symbol on each side. He handed it to Dean for the Alpha to put it on.

“Right now?”

“Yes” Castiel said nodding. He couldn’t find it in him to wait.

Dean smirked and unclasped the collar and put it around Castiel’s elegant neck and secured it. When Castiel turned to face him with the collar and mating mark on full display something in Dean growled wantonly.  
  
Castiel mewled gently in response and Dean lifted him against him and devoured his mouth.

The Beta actually blushed and looked away.

After what felt like hours, Dean lowered Castiel down carefully and looked at his mate. “I like” Castiel giggled at Dean’s words.

The Alpha then turned to the Beta and reached out to shake his hand. The Beta quickly took it, still looking at Dean with nothing but awe. “Thank you and what time should I return tomorrow”

“I should be done by 11am.”

“Perfect. Please tell Adam I said hello and I’m happy to know he’s doing well”

“Oh! He is, he has a family now”

Dean smiled. “Good”

They said their goodbyes and Castiel couldn’t help but be happy about the latest information about his mate.

 

**#####**

 

Dean pulled the car into a parking spot downtown. They could easily walk to the main building Castiel had to meet his boss at one but they had plenty of time for lunch, it was just about to be noon.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked, holding Castiel’s hand as they walked. The Alpha had insisted on carrying the Omega’s heavy satchel and briefcase.

Castiel smiled to himself, Dean looked funny in his jeans, work boots and flannel shirt, satchel over his shoulder and holding his briefcase. Dean clearly did not care what others thought of him.

“Yes, I could eat something light” Dean squeezed his hand softly, rubbing gentle circles against Castiel’s skin with his thumb.

Dean spotted a sandwich café. “Want to try this place?”

“Ok”

Dean opened the door for Castiel and the Omega was just about to step in when a Beta walked out, pushing Castiel hard in the shoulder making Castiel stumble back and yelp.

The Beta didn’t get far. Dean grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back into the café following him in, his large frame completely blocking the door way and glared at the Beta, eye flashed red and he was snarling.

The Beta clearly had not seen him, only the Omega. He swallowed with wide eyes and backed up. Some of the patrons in the café having seen what happened kept quiet and their eyes on the show.

Castiel slid around Dean’s body, holding onto him. Dean looked down at him, eyes immediately soft and concerned. “Are you hurts?”

Castiel glared at the Beta, unable to not actually enjoy the terrified look the Beta sported watching Dean. “I’m ok Alpha”

Dean’s gaze turned back to the Beta. “Don’t you have something to say Beta” Dean practically spat the last word. Betas were getting on his nerves today.

“I-I’m sorry Alpha Sir”

“Not to me” Dean said, tone taking on a very low and irritated vibe.

“I-I mean I’m sorry Omega, I didn’t see where I was going! I’m sorry” The Beta said, looking at Castiel pleadingly.

Dean was still snarling at the Beta and patrons were talking in hushed tones.

Castiel just nodded at the Beta and then his big blue eyes were on Dean and smiled lovingly at him and as soon as the Alpha looked down at him he melted. He kissed Castiel’s forehead and ushered him into the café passing the scared Beta who practically bolted out the door.

Castiel slid into a booth and watched with an adoring look as Dean removed the satchel and then laid the briefcase carefully on the seat next to him.

“Are you sure you ok?” Dean asked gently, ignoring the customers still looking at them.

“Yes Alpha” Truth was he was used to being treated like crap. And he couldn’t help but love how protective Dean was. The Alpha made him feel safe and protected. Those were new feelings and he really liked how it felt.

A waitress came to the table and handed them each a menu.

“Any idea what you want to eat?”

“Mmm” Castiel hummed looking over the one page’s choices. “Oh! The Turkey pesto sandwich looks good”

“I think I’ll get the Pastrami Melt”

“Good choices. Anything to drink?”

“Water” They both said, making the waitress smile.

“I’ll go put your order in”

The waitress walked away and Dean immediately took Castiel’s hand in his. “ I gotta say Sweetheart, having you collared is doing things to me”

Castiel blushed furiously and glanced away from the Alpha’s intense green eyes. “Do you really like it Alpha?” He asked quietly.

“Hell yes”

They just eyed each other, communicating only by gaze and scents they threw at each other. Happy, content, lust…

The waitress brought them their water and disappeared once more.

“I have the interview tomorrow”

Castiel nodded sipping his water. He knew he was being ridiculous with himself, he knew that, but he didn’t want Dean getting a job… he wanted him to stay home with him… but he couldn’t be that selfish. Dean would go stir crazy, he’s an Alpha and he needs to be physical, do something with himself.

Dean had only been with him for about two months and Castiel understood Dean needed some kind of independence. Besides, he certainly did not want the Alpha to get tired of him, so maybe time apart was a good thing.

“What does the job entail?”

“A construction company is looking for Contractors. I have a lot of experience with the Military and a few connections that can get me started. If we are eventually going to have a family, I’d like to make sure they can go to college if they aren’t Alphas. But I’d like to build up my own Contracting Company for remodeling beforehand”

Castiel smiled. Dean was thinking ahead for their ‘family’. “They?” The Omega asked shyly, looking up at the Alpha through his lashes.

Dean licked and bit his lip, eyes intense, making the green in them shine. Castiel couldn’t breathe. “Yeah, ‘they’. Maybe we can have a pup or two” He said smirking as Castiel blushed.

Dean wanted pups. Castiel had to calm down, he was so happy he could barely sit still. He didn’t trust his voice and just nodded smiling, making the Alpha smile back and wink at him.

“When we are ready though. I’m not in a rush sweetheart and like I said, I’d like to build the company first, so when you are with our first pup, I won’t miss anything”

Castiel had to keep the tears that wanted to hit his eyes at bay. The Alpha had a plan for them, for their family and he wanted to be there…“Ok Dean”

Their food came then and they started to eat and like every time they had a meal together, they were quietly enjoying each other’s company, flirty glances, shy smiles and wolfish grins.

When they were done, Dean pushed his plate a little bit from him and suddenly looked serious. “Cas I gotta ask you how you feel about guns”

The Omega arched a brow. He had not expected the question. He thought about it a moment and he never shot a gun much less held one. “I don’t know anything about them” He answered honestly.

“I meant, would you be ok with me having guns in the house? I have three and I’ve left them in the car but I’d like to keep them in the house, but only if you are ok with that.”

Castiel’s first thoughts were of Gordon Walker swinging a gun at the house. Dean having his in the house would be a good idea. If Gordon decided to have some kind of revenge on Dean for humiliating him, Castiel would want Dean prepared. And Gordon’s shot gun was still between the fridge and the wall in the kitchen.

“I don’t mind. But when we have pups, I’ll ask you to please make sure the guns are locked away and nowhere the pups could get to” Castiel said, biting his bottom lip.

“Of course sweetheart. I wouldn’t have it any other way” Dean said and winked, making Castiel smile. “We should go, don’t want you to be late”

They paid the bill and Dean put the satchel over his shoulder, briefcase in his left hand and took Castiel’s hand in his right.

 

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Walking into the research institute building with his Alpha was almost surreal. Everyone parted to let Dean through and many starred.  
  
Alphas were rare to begin with and they did not come to the Institute. Alphas were for risky jobs, physical and calculating. They weren’t researchers, writers or teachers.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help his smile as Omegas and Betas watched on as they continued through the large halls. Everyone giving them a large range of space. No one was bumping into him, trampling over him. The Omega smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand, loving when the Alpha looked down at him, eyes soft and adoring with a gentle smile. Castiel’s heart beat faster.  
  
They reached the elevators and when it opened, the occupants all starred wide eyed as they saw Dean. Castiel had never seen so many Betas clear out of the elevator. Dean ushered them on and the elevator was now completely empty. Castiel couldn’t help snorting, wrapping his arms around Dean’s that was still holding his hand.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Perfect” He said looking up at his mate. Dean was clearly used to people running from him which in turn made Castiel grin more.  
  
They reached his floor in no time. When they went into the main area, Barth, Naomi’s secretary wasn’t at his desk which was unusual. “I’ll go wait for Naomi in her office”  
  
“Ok, I’ll bring this in for you.” Dean said gesturing at the satchel and briefcase. Castiel nodded, it would be a chance for him to introduce Dean to Naomi. Her opinion mattered to him. She had been a good friend to him over the years.  
  
Castiel slipped into Naomi’s office with Dean in tow but to his surprise Naomi wasn’t there either. Dean put the satchel and briefcase on one of the guest chairs.  
  
“Ok, I’ll be out here. Might go check out the view” Dean said pointing down the hall where the wall was glass and over looked the downtown area. Dean kissed him softly and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
As Castiel stood in the middle of the room, wondering where Naomi could be, he heard the door to Naomi’s personal bathroom open. He turned around and fear gripped his throat tight.  
  
Raphael saw him and smiled eerily. “Well, if it isn’t the little Omega that got away”  
  
Castiel couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Eyes wide and filled with fear. Dean was just outside but he couldn’t function.  
  
Raphael reached him quickly and gripped him by the hair. “Well well, the Omega got himself mated.” The Beta grasped him by the arm tightly, leaving bruises almost immediately and spun him around shoving him down on Naomi’s desk, knocking his glasses off. He twisted Castiel’s arm back painfully making him cry out. “I’ll make sure your mate won’t want you after I ruin you” Raphael spat in his ear, yanking Castiel’s pants, pulling them down exposing his ass. The Beta twisted his arm again, shooting pain through him and Castiel managed to finally find his voice and screamed. Raphael punched him in the back of the head and as dizzy as Castiel felt he could feel the Beta’s erection against his bare ass. He cried out again.  
  
Tears hit his eyes and he cried and whimpered and then suddenly the weight of Raphael was completely gone. Castiel numbly turned his head just in time to see Raphael land in a broken pile across the room and then Dean was punching him, once, twice and was about to again when Castiel mewled for him.  
  
Dean’s Alpha red eyes turned to look at his scared and hurt Omega, his distressed scent strong in the room, making the Alpha snarl. The tears on his face and ass still exposed, Dean wanted to kill the Beta. The Omega whined again and Dean dropped the barely conscious Beta and went to his mate.  
  
Dean pulled up Castiel’s pants and gently turned him around, not missing the slight wince when Castiel moved his arm that had been painfully twisted against his back.  
  
The Omega looked at his Alpha, Dean’s green eyes full of concern, brow furrow.  
  
Those ocean blue eyes full of tears looking up at him, Dean could see the fear disparate as relief swept through him and Castiel surged forward into his arms and just wailed.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Your safe sweetheart” Castiel just cried against him, nuzzling into the strong warm chest. “Let it out” The Alpha cooed, understanding Castiel’s need to cry, needing to release the emotions that had gripped him so tightly and overwhelmed him with the thoughts of what could have happen if Dean hadn’t been with him.  
  
Dean just held him, running a hand up and down the Omega’s back, kissing the top of his head, letting his scent wrapped around his Omega, radiating safety and home. The Alpha kept his attention all on Castiel but he saw the Beta bolt out of the door.  
  
“Castiel?” The Omega lifted his head from Dean’s chest and found Naomi standing in the door way with wide surprised and concern eyes.  
  
“Naomi”  
  
“What happened?” She asked coming up towards them, eyes glancing at Dean nervously.  
  
“Raphael…” Castiel said, not quite ready to step out of Dean’s arms.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked, reaching to touch his shoulder, slightly hesitating with the Alpha’s eyes watching her.  
  
“Yes. Naomi this is Dean my Alpha.” It was obvious then to her that ‘Dean’ had interrupted whatever Raphael had attempted to do.  
  
Her shoulders slumped. Many Omegas would be abused and sexually assaulted at the institute. She herself had been a victim once and it had been enough for her to suggest the buddy system to fellow staff. She never went anywhere without Barth.  
  
Dean released Castiel enough to shake her hand which surprised her. The very few Alphas she had come across didn’t respect Omegas.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you. Castiel speaks highly of you” She couldn’t help but stare at him. Kind emerald green eyes and a ridiculously handsome face smiled at her. Naomi couldn’t help but blush. She supposed Alphas had the natural ability to make Omegas blush with a simple complement.  
  
Dean turned back towards Castiel, eyes adoring and worried. He caressed his cheek gently. “You ok sweetheart?” Castiel leaned into the touch and nodded. Dean kissed his forehead and released his hold.  
  
“I’ll be right outside” The Omega nodded and watched his Alpha step out of the office and close the door softly behind him.  
  
“He’s very handsome and quite nice” Naomi said. In truth, Dean was the most gorgeous Alpha she had ever seen.  
  
“Dean is wonderful” Castiel said, finally able to get himself together thanks to Dean letting him release his fear. He fixed his clothing and reached for his thankfully unbroken glasses. He pushed the horrible thoughts of what could have happened out of his mind. They hadn’t happened, Dean stopped it in time.  
  
Naomi looked at him with a small smile. Castiel sported a very noticeable mating mark on his neck with the obvious collar. “I’m happy for you”  
  
“Thank you”  
  
**#**  
  
Dean stood just outside the office door and caught the curious glances of the secretary. So both Castiel’s boss Naomi and her secretary were Omegas. Good. He nodded a hello at the blonde man and went to sit in the waiting area.  
  
There was two sofas and a coffee table with magazines on it. Dean looked back up towards the secretary and the Omega’s view of him was obscured, meaning the Omega would have to look around his computer screen to be able to see Dean.  
  
Then the scent hit Dean. It was faint but there was no mistake. The Beta Raphael was nearby. Dean kept the growl that wanted to come out at bay and carefully slipped into the hallway by the sofa, knowing ‘Barth’ hadn’t seen him slip away.  
  
He followed his nose carefully down the hall, feet stealth, breathing quiet and ears perked for noises besides the usual sounds of papers, phones and typing of an office floor.  
  
Dean reached a three way hall point and that’s when he saw the Beta slip into a closed door. Dean followed and realized it was the man’s bathroom.  
  
He pushed the door quietly, looking around to be sure no one saw him and slipped inside.  
  
The restroom was a bit large with four stalls on the right and two artsy sinks on the left and a slider window on the far wall.  
  
Raphael was standing by the window, having it a few inches opened and smoked a cigarette.  
  
Dean locked the door without a sound and made his way over to the Beta.  
  
Raphael saw him in the mirror before he turned fully around with his eyes wide.  
  
The Alpha said nothing but took joy in the obvious fear that reflected in the Beta’s dark eyes.  
  
After that Dean was a blur. He slammed Raphael repeatedly into the wall, actually denting the plaster with the sheer force of power he used in punishing the Beta for touching his mate. He ripped off a piece of the Beta’s overly expensive dress shirt and wrapped it around his knuckles and proceeded to repeatedly punch Raphael in the face. Breaking his nose and fracturing his jaw.  
  
The only sounds in the room were of the bone crushing hits the Alpha released on the barely conscious Beta.  
  
Dean stopped his punches and yanked the Beta up off the floor and bent him over the sink and yanked down his pants, baring his ass to the room.  
  
Raphael cried and whimpered. “Please…don’t…please” He begged, desperately trying to get away only for the Alpha in push him down harder, making it hard to breath.  
  
“Interesting. So you like doing this to defenseless Omegas, but you don’t enjoy being raped yourself?” Dean’s Alpha tone dripped with calm and eerie malice and dark amusement, which made the Beta tremble in fear.  
  
Dean grabbed the Beta by the back of his neck and threw him across the room into the wall, then made his way over to him.  
  
Raphael whimpered and tried to move away from the Alpha as much as he could, tears rolling down his face, pants and underwear around his ankles.  
  
Dean stopped just in front on him and squatted down, leaning his elbows on his legs, eyes red and threatening, teeth bare and promising pain.  
  
“If you ever even look at an Omega and think of touching, I will finish what I started here. Have no doubt I would find you. I know your stench Beta.” Dean said, voice low and Alpha deep, daring the fool of a Beta to go against him. “Just so we are clear” Dean shoved the cloth he had wrapped around his knuckles into Raphael’s mouth, gagging him. He then took the Beta’s right hand which was his main and in the blink of an eye broke his hand. As Raphael cried out around the rag, Dean also broke his thumb, completely dislocating it.  
  
The Beta fell over to his side on the floor clutching his hand. Dean stood and made his way to the door and unlocked it and heard voices in the hall. He hid behind the door as it swung open. He watched two Omegas walk in and talking and Dean slid around the door unnoticed.  
  
He was almost back in his seat at the sofa when he heard the screams.  
  
His ass hit the sofa as Barth stood up from his desk, eyes wide and looked at Dean who was the picture of innocence, sitting on the sofa, magazine opened in his hands.  
  
“Wonder what’s going on” Dean said looking around the corner. He could hear Barth pick up the phone and talk into the receiver.  
  
Naomi’s office door opened then and Castiel stepped out with his satchel and briefcase with Naomi by his side. Dean dropped the magazine on the coffee table and made his way over to his mate and took the briefcase and reached for the satchel. Castiel smiled at him and handed it over.  
  
“You sure you’re ok sweetheart?” Dean asked, caressing Castiel’s cheek.  
  
The Omega leaned into the touch and then went into Dean’s arms, nuzzling his chest. “Yes Alpha” Dean kissed to top of his head.  
  
“Let’s go home”  
  
As they started towards the elevator, they had a clear view of the hall and they could see people rushing in and out of the men’s restroom.  
  
“What happened?” Castiel asked, curiously.  
  
“Someone attacked Beta Raphael” One of the Omegas that was passing by him said, rushing towards the scene.  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean. His Alpha was looking at the elevators instead of the starting to be chaotic scene behind him.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Castiel’s jaw dropped. The elevators opened and paramedics rushed passed them and Dean stepped into the elevator with Castiel at his heels.  
  
“Alpha?” The Omega looked at him with a brow arched. Damnit, Dean couldn’t lie to that face.  
  
“I may have paid him a visit”  
  
Castiel’s hands were suddenly cupping his face looking all over his face and then the Omega proceeded to inspect the Alpha’s chest and arms and hands.  
  
“Sweetheart what are you doing?”  
  
“Looking if you’re hurt”  
  
Dean snorted and wrapped his arms around his Omega, holding him close and kissed him softly before deepening the kiss, his tongue mapping out Castiel’s luscious mouth, making him moan. “I am Alpha” Dean stated, nipping at the kiss swollen lips, as if the three words meant _‘Don’t be ridiculous, nothing can hurt me’_. “I had to make him pay for touching you. I wanted to kill him” Dean said as a matter of fact, looking down into the blue pools that eat his soul.  
  
Castiel could see the Alpha was completely serious. Dean was ready to ‘kill’ for him. To protect his mate. It wasn’t unheard of. Many murders on the news were of Alphas defending or protecting their mates and pups against other Alphas or Betas.  
  
The knowledge of his Alpha whiling to go that far for him, that he was that important to him, made Castiel weak in the knees. “Alpha…” He was practically shaking with awe and the feeling of being so valued… so significant… so vital to his Alpha…. No one had ever made him a priority for anything and this man…  
  
Castiel grasped Dean’s shirt and Dean kissed him, hungrily and filthy, owning his mouth.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Don’t stop… ohh Dean…” Castiel was a panting and shivering mess beneath his Alpha. Dean was sliding in and out of him and fuck, he was so wet and felt so good when Dean thrust in deep into him and then grinded against him, hips doing circles and making him feel incredibly full and rubbed his prostate.

“Feel so good sweetheart…” Dean had already made him cum twice and his body was so sensitive to his Alpha’s ministrations. Castiel was loud and vocal during their love making and Dean loved every sound, every whimper, mewl, moan, gasp and plea.

The Alpha devoured his mouth, kissing and nipping at his swollen pink lips. Castiel would break their kiss when Dean hit a particular angle and needed to cry out, throw his head back against the pillow, giving the Alpha access to his neck.

Dean growled happily, seeing the lace collar around the elegant neck he loved to bite at. Castiel would put it on before bed, knowing the Alpha it made him wild seeing him wear it. Dean had a thing for his Omega in lace.

The Alpha had picked up the lace collar almost two weeks ago now and without fail, when the Omega put it on, Dean would be all over him.

Dean pulled away and sat back on his heels, lifted the Omega’s hips and started a faster pace, watching his large cock disappear into his lover.

“Dean!”

The Alpha loved him like this, completely wrecked. Head thrown back, collared and marked neck, mouth open and making all the wonderful noises Dean loved, hands grasping at the bed sheets, legs wide open, full body flushed and lightly covered in sweat, chest heaving for breath as Dean plunged in and out of his wet hole.

The Omega was nothing short of an exotic and downright sinful sigh to the Alpha. He really couldn’t keep his hands off of him and he wondered if he was really going to be able to wait to have pups.

Dean took him apart almost every night and even most mornings since they started sleeping together.

“Alpha!” Castiel cried out as he came, shooting two long strips of white across his own stomach. Dean made a lustful groan at the sight. He took a stronger hold of the Omega’s hips and started to ram into him, coming deep inside, a sharp cry leaving his mouth.

Dean fell on top of him, not caring about the mess and kissed Castiel lazily, nuzzling him.

It wasn’t long till they snuggled and Dean wrapped the blanket around them to sleep.

**#**

Dean’s eyes snapped open. The bedroom was dark and Castiel’s sleeping form was firmly against him, holding on to his right arm, head on his shoulder.

_Thump_

There was someone in the house.

_Thump_

Dean sat up, dislodging Castiel from his arm. “Cas” Dean whispered trying to wake him, nudging him.

“No Dean… I’m too sore” The Omega murmured sleepily, eyes still closed.

Ok, Dean did deserve that but this wasn’t the time. “Omega” His tone low, yet very authoritative which made Castiel’s eyes snap open. “Someone is in the house”

_Thump_

Castiel sat straight up in the bed at the sound coming from the living, clutching the blanket in a death grip.

Dean motioned for him to stay quiet with a finger to his lips as the Alpha stood from the bed. Dean slipped on his black briefs and opened his nightstand drawer soundlessly. He took out his gun and started out the door.

Castiel’s wide eyes took in all of his Alpha. Toned muscles, gun in hand, expertly held, military dog tags hanging against his bare chest as he slipped out of the room on stealth feet.

Dean inched carefully down the hall and towards the living room. A shadow was hovering by the sofa, the moon coming through the window giving Dean a view of the perp. He stepped into the living room, gun aimed and ready to fire, he flipped the light switch on the wall, turning on the living room lamps, drowning the room in light.

The perp spun around on very wobbly feet. Hands free, no weapon.

“You have two seconds to give me a reason not to shoot you” Dean’s Alpha tone strong, radiating dominance and promise to carry out his words.

The intruder was short with brown hair and eyes and was….very intoxicated. Dean could smell the alcohol on him as well as his scent. Beta.

“You…must be Dean-o!” The Beta said, speech heavily slurred and was barely able to stand. He leaned against the back of the sofa.

Dean glared at him. The Beta obviously knew who he was. “Omega” Dean called out, keeping his eyes and gun on the drunk who snorted then hiccuped.

The Alpha heard his mate making his way to him and within minutes felt Castiel’s hands touch his back. The Omega stayed behind him, the scent of fear hit Dean’s nose.

“Do you know him?” Dean asked, again keeping his eyes and gun on the Beta.

Castiel peeked around Dean’s large frame and his two blue eyes widened when he saw the intruder.

“Gabriel!” Castiel quickly stepped from behind his Alpha and started towards his brother.

“Hey Cassie” Gabriel said, swaying on his feet. “Is he gonna shoot me?” He slurred.

Castiel turned back to his Alpha and Dean still had his gun aimed at his brother.

“Alpha, this is my very drunk brother Gabriel” Castiel said, irritated with his kin.

Dean lowered the gun and disarmed it, putting the safety back on.

Gabriel had to appreciate the view. The hot Alpha was in his black briefs, not leaving much to the imagination. Muscled and toned, holding his gun now aimed down, dog tags hanging over his chest. Yeah, hot man his brother got.

“Gabriel what the hell are you doing here? Its 3am!” Castiel demanded. Gabriel looked at him, seeing he was dressed in a much too big t-shirt with a rock band’s name across it that reached his mid-thigh which was obviously the Alpha’s and white socks.

Gabriel looked at his face and then saw the lace collar with the Alpha’s initials embroidered on it, and the very obvious mating mark.

“Kali left me” Gabriel finally said. Castiel’s irritated face quickly turned to a sympathetic one.

“Gabriel…” The Omega wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. “Come I’ll make tea” Castiel said pulling his brother to sit at the kitchen table.

Dean turned to go back into the room when Castiel ran towards him and jumped in his warms. The Alpha caught him easily and before he could question, Castiel kissed him deeply.

Slowly the kiss ended and Dean lowered Castiel down to stand. “What’s that for?”

“Protecting me, keeping me safe” The Omega told him, eyes intense with worshiping passion, knowing how much his Alpha wants to be good for him, knowing that he’s the Alpha’s priority did things to Castiel.

“I love you” Dean said, his jade green eyes glazed over with devoted adoration meant only for the Omega in his arms. This perfect creature that trusts him so truly, this shy and smart complexity of a beauty who’s ocean blue eye made him melt with one look.

As Dean’s word hit Castiel, his eyes flutter and his lip trembled and could do nothing but a tiny mewl and the Alpha kissed him again, slowly, savoring and treasuring the taste of him.

“Cassie…” Gabriel’s broken and sad whine suddenly boomed across the too quiet room.

“Go take care of him. I’ll be in the room” Dean told his Omega, smiling sleepily at him.

“I love you” Dean’s whole body heated at Castiel’s words. The Omega took his face in his hands, pulling him down towards him. “I love you Alpha” He repeated quietly. He kissed Dean once more, took a step back, graced Dean with a dazzling smile and turned away to go help his brother.

Dean looked after the Omega till he disappeared into the kitchen and Dean smiled. A bright and relaxed happy smile with all teeth.

He closed his eyes, cherishing the moment they had just shared replaying in his mind before he turned and walked back down the hall to their shared bedroom, walking on air.

**#**

“So that’s Dean huh?” Castiel nodded. He was so ridiculously happy that he felt so guilty, having just shared a moment he never thought he would experience in his life with this wonderful Alpha, when his brother sat completely broken in front of him from his love leaving him… a sudden chilly fear pierced him at the thought of ever loosing Dean.

“What happened Gabriel?”

“I honestly don’t know” The Beta started, watching Castiel fill the tea kettle with water then putting it on the stove to heat. “I came home and she was just gone… all her things gone… like she was never there” Castiel came to sit by him and took his hand.

“She left a note… It just said _‘I’m done’_ and she signed it” He said, his voice hoarse and pained.

“I don’t understand? What’s changed?”

“I got a new receptionist. She really doesn’t like her because the girl flirts back when I play around… I heard from my staff they had a confrontation and I didn’t know…. I just found out, I would have fired the girl… now Kali is gone…”

The kettle whistled loudly and Castiel moved quickly to keep it from bothering Dean. He poured the teas and came back to sit with Gabriel.

“Gabriel…” There was nothing Castiel could say or do to make him feel better. He just suddenly felt so useless.

“I should have listened to everyone that she would eventually get tired of my bullshit.” The Beta finished his tea and stood, making Castiel stand with him. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Get my head on and tomorrow I can figure my shit out”

“Of course, you know where the guest bedroom is”

“Thanks Cassie. I didn’t mean to scare you guys.”

Castiel nodded his understanding and watched Gabriel make his way down the hall to the room and closed the door behind him.

The Omega put the tea cups in the sink, went to lock the front door sense Gabriel had let himself in with the spare key he had and didn’t bother locking the door behind him before he turned off the lights and went back into his bedroom.

Dean was sitting up against the headboard, reading something on his small laptop.

“Everything ok?”

“As best as they can be for the moment”

Dean nodded and closed his laptop, putting it on his nightstand. “Come here” He cooed smirking at his Omega that still stood.

Castiel went willingly into his arms, laying over his Alpha. Their lips met and everything inside of them hummed happily.

“You know, seeing you dressed only in my shirt and collar makes me want to eat you up”

“Does it?” Castiel asked, purring against the man. He felt more confident with Dean, sexy, wanted and it made him feel bold at times. “Maybe you should then”

Dean flipped them over so he was on top, making Castiel yelp in surprise, giggling. “Maybe I will then” Dean covered his mouth once more, enjoying the content sigh that escaped the Omega’s mouth.

 

**#####**

 

In the morning Castiel woke to an empty bed, which he was used too. Dean always got up at the crack of dawn and went running. Castiel had teased him about giving the neighbors’ eye candy to watch. The Alpha had just laughed.

He stood and took a shower, almost completely forgetting that Gabriel had stayed over. He rushed and found his brother eating eggs in his kitchen.

“Good Morning Gabriel”

“Morning Cassie” The Beta replied, then looked around. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s out running” Castiel said smiling and then looked up at the clock over stove. “He should be back any minute now”

Gabriel arched a brow. “You time him?”

Castiel snorted as he started the coffee, put bacon in a pan and broke three eggs into another stirring. “No, Dean is a time oriented person. Up at five, 100 push-ups, 50 on his right hand, 50 on his left hand, 100 crunches, 100 jump squats and then he goes running for two hours.”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at Gabriel’s wide eyed look. “Seriously?”

“Yes. He likes his routine, it keeps him in shape and it makes his feel good” Castiel said, flipping the bacon over and stirring the eggs.

Gabriel just watched his brother smiling as he cooked. Dressed in short shorts and a summer short sleeve blouse, socks and a black collar. “You look happy”

Castiel turned to look at his brother. “I am, and it’s because of you”

Gabriel snorted. “I’m serious Gabriel. If you hadn’t entered me behind my back, I would have never met Dean” The Beta nodded. He was happy for Castiel, he really was, it was just a little hard to show when his life had just sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

He watched the Omega prepare two plates, adding toasts and a piece of Asiago cheese to one plate before setting them on the kitchen table when the from door opened.

“Sweetheart?” Dean’s voice rang.

“In the kitchen” The Omega replied and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at how domestic that was.

Dean came into the kitchen, wiping his face with a small white towel he had had around his neck. He was shirtless, only in army shorts and sneakers, earplugs hanging out of his hand.

He went straight for Castiel, kissing him before sitting across from Gabriel at the kitchen table. His plate was the one with the added toasts and cheese. Castiel set down a tall glass of apple juice in front of the Alpha before he himself sat between the two of them.

“Thanks Cas, this looks awesome” Dean said before he proceeded to make a sandwich from the toasts, eggs, bacon and cheese.

“You’re welcome Alpha” Castiel then looked at Gabriel, nudging him.

“Oh um, Dean, I’m sorry about just showing up last night…not exactly how I wanted to meet, you know gun in my face and all”

“As you said, you just showed up in the middle of the night. My only thought is to protect my Omega” Castiel couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks.

Gabriel nodded. “I understand”

“Dean, Gabriel is the reason we met” Dean arched a brow at Castiel. The Omega just smiled at him. “He’s the one that registered me because I was too scared, I wouldn’t make up my mind”

“Well in that case I owe you a thank you Gabe”

“Just threat him right, Alpha or no, if you hurt him…”

“I won’t”

“But if-“

“I won’t hurt Cas” Dean said firmly like a conviction. Gabriel looked at him, eyes leveled and Dean’s green gaze didn’t waver. There was no hint or glimpse of hesitation from the Alpha.

“Good” Gabriel said, satisfied for the moment. He stood and brought his plate to the sink. “I’m going to go. I have to figure things out. Thanks for letting me spend the night and for not shooting me”

“Gabriel…” Castiel started, but his brother left the house, solemn. “I’m worried about him” He said turned back to Dean.

The Alpha took his hand and kissed it. “I know”

They sat quietly and finished their breakfast. As Cas was about to stand Dean stopped him. “Leave it for a sec. I want to run some things by you”

Castiel sat back comfortably and just nodded, wondering what this was about. Dean looked really serious and he couldn’t help but feel a bit concerned.

“I’d like to get started on my plan for the business” Dean took Castiel’s hand in his again, making the Omega look at him in the eyes. “Cas this is what I would like to do, but I need to know if you’re on board. I want to dedicate at least a year to really get the business off the ground before we start having pups”

A year. Dean wanted to wait at least a year. Castiel averted his eyes, he had wanted to talk to Dean about starting for pups soon… He wanted to start their family. But he understood why Dean wanted to wait, so they could be better off even though they weren’t exactly struggling, they had plenty of money but Dean… Dean needed the business, he couldn’t just do nothing and be home. Castiel understood that he did, it just made things harder for Castiel though.

“I know you want to start our family, I do too. But I just-“ Castiel didn’t let him finish.

“We should go to my doctor to make sure I’m not already.” The Omega said, still not looking at his Alpha. They hadn’t exactly been careful. “And If I’m not then I’ll get on birth control for a year” Dean was asking this of him and he would do it, for his Alpha, for them.

Dean slid off his chair and sank to his knees, turning Castiel and his chair to face him. “Sweetheart” He reached up and caressed Castiel’s cheek to get him to look at him. “Look at me” Castiel set his bright blues on Dean’s pleading and sincere green ones. “I love you. I promise I will work my butt off to make our company take off so we can make our beautiful family as soon as possible. I swear.”

Castiel nodded and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

 

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Castiel wasn’t with pup and he couldn’t help but be disappointed. So he and Dean spoke with his Doctor about birth control. Dean was adamant that he didn’t want the medication to suppress Castiel’s heats, nor any scent blockers. Just something strong enough to keep him from getting pregnant for now, and no long term effects or forever prevent the Omega from carrying later.

Castiel had been pleasantly surprised with how much thought Dean had put into it. As upset as he was about waiting, he knew that Dean wasn’t trying to hurt him, that he wanted their family too, just not tomorrow.

Eventually the Doctor prescribed a birth control that wouldn’t hurt Castiel.

Over the next eight months, true to his word, Dean worked like a dog getting his Contractor business up and with the help of many contacts via military buddies, Dean’s business was busy with quite a few big contracts after investors and clients gave the Alpha a chance to see what the man could do and were nothing short of impressed.

The Alpha made sure he was completely at Castiel’s disposal every month for the farmers market, the customers loved to stare at Dean. He also made sure to go every month with Castiel downtown for the Omega to turn in his report.

Gabriel had convinced Kali to give him one more chance. He really did love her.

Balthazar had kept his distance. He would still come around when Castiel, Jess and Gabriel got together, but he barely spoke to Castiel, even though both Jess and Gabriel would catch him giving Castiel longing looks. At first Castiel had asked Dean is he minded him still being friends with Balthazar, Dean hadn’t been happy, but Castiel reminded him that he was the one he was with, he was the one he had chosen and had nothing to be jealous about. But Dean knew that what the Omega was really asking, really needing from him, was trust. And the Alpha gave it, fully.

Jessica had also introduced Sam to Dean and the two Alphas had gotten along like brothers. Sam even started to work for Dean along with a few other military buddies they both knew.

Dean walked into the house around seven. Castiel had something in the over that smelled amazing. The Omega wasn’t in the house however, but Dean knew he was in the back yard, most likely with the butterflies and bees.

Dean rushed to the bedroom shed his clothes and jumped into the shower. Once done he dried quickly and dressed in his soft grey sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt.

He opened the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for. He picked up Castiel’s birth control pills. In two days the Omega would start his heat, the pills he would take were really just sugar pills during his heat. Dean smirked.

He put them back and left the bedroom. The timer on the stove said there was still about twenty minutes before dinner would be ready. He stepped out the kitchen door that led to the backyard and his breath caught. No matter how many times he looked at Castiel, the Omega just seemed to be more and more beautiful every day.

The sun was setting and Castiel was wrapped in the orange and pink glows, surrounded in flowers. He was sitting on his heels, happily talking softy to four butterflies that had all decided to perch on his hands while a few bees buzzed around him.

Dean just stood quietly watching, cherishing the sight. He hadn’t realized how long he had been watching his Omega, fantasizing about how he would look in the rays of the descending sun, flowers all around, swollen and round with pup till a beeping from the house sounded, making Castiel look up towards the house, spotting Dean and all the butterflies took flight from the Omega’s hands.

“Alpha” He said, all smiles as he stood and started towards his mate. “How long have you been standing there?” He asked, reaching Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck to nuzzle his jaw lovingly.

“I don’t know” He replied, sliding a hand into the Omega’s dark hair to angle his head and kiss him deeply. Castiel moaned into the kiss. “I missed you”

“I see that” The Omega smirked and kissed the Alpha.

The beeping sounded again. “Oh!” Castiel quickly rushed into the house, not wanting his dinner to burn.

Dean laughed at him and followed into the house.

“Oh good, it’s not burned.”

“What did you make?”

“Lasagna”

“The veggie one you make from scratch?”

“Yes”

Dean was across the room in seconds and lifted Castiel in his arms, wrapping the Omega’s legs around his waist and sat him on the opposite counter from their dinner Castiel had just taken out.

The Alpha was kissing him hungrily, licking into his mouth promising much more. Hands in each other’s hair, pulling and raking. Dean kissed at his jaw and down his neck, then slowly pulled away, loving the lust fill gaze the Omega now had, with kiss swollen lips.

“I love when you make that lasagna”

“Clearly”

Dean laughed. “Come here” He pulled the Omega off the counter and dragged him into the living room.

“Dean dinner’s ready”

“You always let it cool five minutes” He pulled the Omega into the middle of the room and then pushed the coffee table out of the way.

“Alpha what are you-“ Castiel just watched amused as Dean went through the vinyl collection they had started a few months ago before pulling out the album he was looking for and putting it on the classic turntable they had also bought.

As soon as the song started, Dean took him in his arms and started to sway them to the slow, loving tune.

 

_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_  


  


Dean knew how much Castiel loved this song. As he made him dance with him, Dean sang it to him.  


  


_Lonely rivers flow_  
_To the sea, to the sea_  
_To the open arms of the sea_  
_Lonely rivers sigh_  
_"Wait for me, wait for me"_  
_I'll be coming home, wait for me_  


  


The Alpha could be so corny but Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as they danced around the living room, Dean held him close, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other holding his hand that was held against Dean’s heart.  


  


_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered, for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_  
_Lonely mountains gaze_  
_At the stars, at the stars_  
_Waiting for the dawn of the day_  


  


Dean spun him around slowly before wrapping his arms around him and sealing their lips in a gentle and passionately fierce kiss.  


  


_All alone I gaze_  
_At the stars, at the stars_  
_Dreaming of my love far away_  


  


“I had a really good day and it just got better now that I’m home” Dean told him, against his lips, nipping at him playfully.  
  
“Mhmm” Castiel hummed, loving this romantic moment.

  


_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered, for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
_Time goes by so slowly_  


  


Dean had been working like crazy for months, but he always made time for Castiel when he was home. He was all about his Omega, no one or anything more important. He declined many invites to go out for a drink with his friends because he wanted to be home with his mate.

  


_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_  


  


“So what happened today for you to be ever so happy”

“Well I’m always happy, cause you know, I have this stunning creature at home” The Alpha said as he kissed at the mating mark and up his neck around the collar.

He had told Castiel he didn’t need to wear it when he was home but the Omega had insisted it made him feel safer with it on. Dean didn’t completely understand what that meant but it was the Omega’s choice, not his.

Castiel hummed against him, practically purring, loving the Alpha’s nips against his sensitive neck. “Well, besides this ‘stunning creature’, what has my Alpha in such a good mood?”

Dean finally looked down at the beauty, loving those ocean blues on him. “Well, I got a ten year contract with Better Homes and Gardens for the project they are starting about twenty minutes from here for the neighborhood they are developing” Dean said, biting his lower lip, watching as his lover’s eyes widened in ecstatic surprise.

Castiel yelped and jumped in Dean’s arms. Dean had been working so hard and now this job…. this job could set them up for years to come… for their family.

“So, I was thinking…” The Alpha started, again nibbling at the Omega’s neck and sent chills throughout Castiel’s body as his hands slid down his back and palmed his lover’s ass firmly, pulling him against him. “…your heat is in two days…” Dean was kneading the Omega’s ass now, already smelling slick. “…we could try and start for a pup…” Castiel was mewling and whining against him.

Dean pulled Castiel with him till his knees hit the sofa behind him and he sat down, making the Omega straddle him. He pulled Castiel’s shirt off and caressed his chest and sides then pulled down the zipper of his shorts. The Omega lifted up and took off his shorts and then pulled at Dean’s sweat pants.

Castiel was mewling needy little noises as they kissed, hands all over the Alpha’s strong chest and shoulders as he now stood on his knees, legs spread strapping the Alpha’s lap as Dean’s hands massaged at his ass.

He was already so wet. Dean was ready for a pup, Castiel had been good and waited, never complained and now they could try for one.

“Want you” He gasped as the Alpha slid in two fingers into him. Dean slid them in to the knuckle, grinding them as deep as he could, loving how his lover moaned and pushed against his fingers, mouth open and so needy, it drove Dean wild.

He took a strong grip of Castiel's hair and locked onto his mouth as he added a third finger and continued fingering him open. “Need you” Castiel begged, pulling at his Alpha’s hair.

Dean could hear and feel the Omega’s desperation, needing his Alpha inside of him. He’s wanted a pup for so long, he had been so good and understanding for his Alpha and now Dean could give him what he wanted.

He slid his fingers out and took his aching cock in hand and stayed as still as he could as Castiel started to sink down, taking him in inch by inch.

“Fuck” Dean gritted his teeth, the feeling of his Omega’s wet and oh so very tight heat was incredible, every single time.

Dean was helpless to do anything but watch as Castiel took all of him as deep as he could, head thrown back, whinny needy moans escaping his pink kiss bruised opened mouth , body flushed and dressed in nothing but his collar. Dean could come just from the sight and sound.

Castiel finally bottomed out and started rolling his hips. “Dean…”

“Fuck baby, you feel so good” Dean devoured his mouth. Both were so desperate suddenly, overwhelming need, like nothing was enough. The Omega worked his hips in dirty circles, smacking his ass down hard repeatedly against the Alpha’s thighs.

“Fuck me Alpha” Dean growled. The very few times the Omega wanted it rough Dean wouldn’t need to be told twice when he asked for it.

The Alpha slid his hands under the Omega’s thighs and ass, planted his feet firmly on the rug and started a punishing pace, trusting up into his lover, enjoying the nails that now dug into his shoulders as the Omega held on for the ride.

Castiel was crying out, music to the Alpha’s ears along with a constant sharp smacking sound of skin on skin echoing in the room.

**#**

He really hadn’t believed Balthazar when he had told him not to bother, that Castiel was with an Alpha now. He had bumped into the blond Englishman by chance in the coffee shop. He had just moved and needed a cup and there he was.

Balthazar had laughed bitterly at him. Telling him Castiel was not the same Omega he remembered. He was mated and very much taken.

But now as he stood just outside the Omega’s house, looking at the classic muscle car in the drive way, he wondered if Balthazar hadn’t been lying. He knew the blond had always had a thing for Castiel himself so he had taken Balthazar’s words as him trying to make him stay way so he could have a shot.

He continued up the drive way and could see lights on in the house. The front bay window’s curtains were drawn except for a small slip. A gap of a good five inches let him see right into the house.

He couldn’t look away at the sight, he was glued to the spot, watching Castiel straddling a much bigger man, getting thoroughly fucked. His perfect perky ass bouncing up and down, swallowing a huge cock. Head thrown back and fuck he could hear the Omega’s moans and cries as the muscled man held him tightly in his arms and thrust up into him.

Castiel practically screamed as strips of white left him and coated the tone chest of the man he was riding. The man sat up then, wrapped his arms around Castiel and they kissed hungrily as Castiel rolled his hips, grinded against his lover.

Within minutes the large man grabbed Castiel’s ass, pushing him down and gasped against the Omega’s neck, nipping and licking as Castiel moved, riding out both their orgasms.

He still couldn’t move, he couldn’t look away. Castiel stood then on shaky legs and the man stood and held him as the kissed slowly. Then the Omega twisted in the man’s arms, stepping just out of reach with a breath taking smile directed at the much taller man.

He saw it then, the collar firmly secured around the Omega’s neck. He then made himself look at his ex’s lover. Tall, muscled and… dog tags hanging around his neck. An Alpha.

Castiel suddenly bolted down the hall and the Alpha ran after him.

Michael Milton stepped away from the window and looked back at the shiny black vintage car.

Castiel really was mated and with an Alpha…

They had only separated maybe two years ago or less, and they had a long history. Michael was sure Castiel still had feelings for him. He was divorced now, free to be with Castiel, that’s why he had moved closer. He never even thought that Castiel, sweet and shy Omega, would ever find someone else.

Michael didn’t know what Castiel saw in that brute of an Alpha, where he had come from or how they had met but Michael was sure he still had a chance.

 

**End part Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is so short.... Hope you enjoyed it =)


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
“No wonder we haven’t heard from you” Jessica teased. Castiel blushed and smiled as Gabriel shoved him gently as they walked.  
  
Castiel’s heat had been two weeks ago and had lasted almost five days. He and Dean had been completely consumed by their wolves, both barely remembered anything, both had many bruises to show for it. Castiel had bite marks on his hips and ass and the back of his neck while Dean’s chest, back and arms had been practically covered in scratches. They had both woken up in pure bliss, limbs intertwined, pillows, sheets and blanket on the floor and exhausted. They had spent the next day after Castiel’s heat sleeping and the next week healing and recharging.  
  
Castiel had barely been able to walk. Dean had soothed his sore hole by licking him, still bringing him to climax and cuddled him, refusing to let him return the favor.  
  
Once he had felt well enough he had returned Jess and Gabriel’s many missed phone calls. The three of them were now walking in the mall after Jess had suggested a shopping spree.  
  
“Yes well, Dean and I are officially starting for a pup” Castiel announced happily. Jess squealed and hugged him while Gabriel hooted loudly before hugging him as well.  
  
“Oh my god I’m so happy for you!”  
  
“Yeah bro, I know how much you want pups, this is awesome”  
  
“Thank you”  
  
“I think lingerie is in order” Jess said making Castiel blush and nod. Dean loved him in lace.  
  
“Oh! There’s that Omega lingerie store Kali goes to. Has hot stuff” Gabriel said as they continued walking and talking, all three unaware they were being followed.  
  
**#**  
  
Michael followed the two Omegas and Beta. He had overheard some of their conversation, Castiel and his Alpha ‘Dean’ were trying for a pup. Michael clenched his jaw, if Castiel got pregnant before he got him back it would be a problem.  
  
Gabriel turned around, eyes overlooking him but turning back to point out a store to Castiel and the other Omega, Michael guessed was Jess. He had only met Balthazar when he had been seeing Castiel, and had only heard about Gabriel and Jessica from Castiel. So he wasn’t worried about them spotting him.  
  
He followed them into an Omega lingerie store. He saw Castiel looking at a dark blue lace camisole and then Jess was next to him showing him matching lace panties where the front was covered and the back open, the pantie’s edges would be circling his ass. Michael would love to see him in that.  
  
**#**  
  
The panties were very provocative. Castiel took them and the matching camisole that reached to mid-ass, which would tease Dean. The Omega couldn’t help but smirk thinking about his Alpha’s reaction.  
  
“Oh look at this set Cassie” Gabriel picking out Lingerie for him made him feel a bit uneasy but Gabriel seemed perfectly fine with the situation. There wasn’t much that could faze his brother, no matter how awkward or weird.  
  
Castiel walked over to him and saw the set. It was a light cream color that matched the lace collar Dean had picked for him. It was a baby doll and it look beautiful and elegant, all lace and it fell in different lengths around the body. The top of the baby doll had a delicate bow at the center of the chest with small and thin straps. It came with matching lace bikini panties.  
  
“I’m going to get these two sets.”  
  
**#**  
  
Michael couldn’t take his eyes of the Omega. He was beautiful as ever. Dressed in slim jeans with a sweater vest, his black rimmed glasses on his nose which he constantly pushed back up. Hair a mess and still had the most stunning blue eyes.  
  
The expression on his face as he looked at the lingerie, shy blush on his cheeks and a small knowing smile… He was thinking about the Alpha and it made the Beta’s blood boil. The happy and thoughtful look should have been for him. The Beta’s eyes glared at the collar around the slender neck he used to nibble at. It felt like a slap in the face to come back and find Castiel mated and collard.  
  
Michael watched Castiel purchase the two sets and then walk out with Jess and Gabriel, the three of them talking enthusiastically about Castiel having pups.  
  
The Omega was obviously serious about the Alpha if they were talking pups. Michael had to figure out how to approach his ex. Just showing up would be a bad idea, especially sense the Alpha was obviously living there. No he would have to go about this in a way that he came out as the good guy. He had to make this ‘Dean’ the bad guy. He would have to find something on the Alpha to make Castiel leave him willingly.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean pulled into the drive way just as Jess was dropping Castiel off. The Alpha waved at Jess as she pulled away and then wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Where are you coming from?” Dean asked teasingly, nipping at Castiel’s neck, making him shiver.

“The mall”

“Oh yeah?” Dean went for the bag. “What did you get?” Castiel pulled it away to keep Dean from seeing inside and held it against his chest, smiling brightly at his Alpha’s confused look.

“A surprise… for later” Dean loved the blushed that spread across the pretty Omega’s cheeks. He smiled back, biting his lower lip and reached for his mate placing his hands on his hips, rubbing circles with is thumbs teasingly.

“Is that right?” Dean said, arching a brow and moved in to get at Castiel’s sensitive neck again. “It is something that you are going to put on” Dean asked against his ear, voice deep and husky, dripping with want.

“Yes” Castiel gasped, closing his eyes as Dean slid his hands over his jean clad ass.

“I think it’s later now” He said pulling away, making Castiel giggle.

“Dean” He said, nose wrinkled from his smile and started for the front door, knowing full well Dean would chase.

They ran into the house, Castiel giggling the whole way into the bedroom and ran into the bathroom closing the door just as Dean got into the room.

The Alpha whined. “Sweetheart…”

Castiel took the blue lingerie out and started to change. “Please go sit on the bed, I’ll be out in a minute” He said, trying to fix his hair as he undressed.

“Ok” He heard Dean remove his clothes and sat on their bed.

Castiel quickly took off the tags and slipped the blue laced camisole and its provocative panties on. A shiver ran through him, he felt sexy and a little whorish with the opened ass panties.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Hair as ‘combed’ as he was going to get them, his eyes were dark blue already lust brushed, his lips pink and a blush on his cheeks. He straightened the black collar and smoothed out the lace against his sides and took a breath before turning to the door and opening it.

Dean was leaning back on his elbows, naked on the bed. The Alpha sat up quickly when Castiel came out of the bathroom. He had already been half hard and was now painfully fully erect. He stood now, eyes wide and practically drooled at Castiel in the blue lace lingerie.

The Omega bit his lower lip and as Dean came towards him, turned around slowly and arched his back slightly, making his ass stand out a bit more and Dean growled and groaned. “Fuck” He picked Castiel up, making him yelp and swung them so Castiel was facing the bed when he put him back down. The Alpha dropped to his knees behind him and the Omega gasped as Dean buried his face between his ass cheeks, licking at him eagerly.

“Dean” Castiel bent over, holding on to the bed and spread his legs wider as Dean parted his cheeks with his large hands and sucked at his rim. “Oh!”

“So sexy” Dean told him, biting his left cheek lightly and lapped at his slicked hole, feeling it pulse.

More slick slid out of him at the Alpha’s praise. Castiel pushed back, fucking himself on his mate’s tongue, moaning loudly, gasping when Dean sucked at his rim, making him swallow hard and mewled.

“Gonna breed you so good sweetheart” The Alpha’s words were making him dizzy and he needed to be filled, right now.

“Alpha… please”

Dean was completely intoxicated by his mate’s scent and taste. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could while his right hand rub over the Omega’s hard lace covered cock, feeling and hearing Castiel shiver and mewl wantonly.

Dean kissed the pink hole and stood, taking himself in hand and slid his cock up and down the Omega’s slick and spit soaked clef, gaining a mewl from his mate.

Dean loved the dark blue lace covering his beautiful lover’s back, looking elegant and so damn hot Dean was painfully hard and teasing them both. He pushed the head of his cock inside the pink hole, watching his thick and long cock sinking into the tight heat, loving Castiel’s chocked out moan as he slowly bottomed out.

He rolled his hips against Castiel’s ass, rubbing his thumb at the perfect angle over the stretched hole. He knew his lover loved it and griped the white hips that had healing bruises from his grips and lifted one of Castiel’s legs up, sinking in deeper.

Castiel cried out, feeling amazing as Dean took him in a deep and agonizingly slow pace. Dean had discovered it made Castiel wild when he was deep inside of him and rubbed his thumb against his filled rim. The sensation made him cum almost instantly.

Dean could feel the Omega’s body shaking and clenching around his cock as he moved and in and out of him, teasing the rim with his thumb right where Castiel wanted it. “Like that baby?” Dean loved making his mate feel so good. Watching him fall apart within minutes gave his ego a massive boost and made him feel like the best Alpha. Pleasing his stunningly beautiful Omega.

Castiel was panting and gasping, head thrown back, mouth in a ‘O’ as drool slid down his chin, not caring, mind blown and body shivering at the hot tingling sensation running through him, overwhelming him and he made a chocked out scream as he came, sounding completely wrecked. He collapsed forward on his arms, face buried in the bed as he still cried out his intense and prolonged climax because of Dean’s continued ministrations.

The Alpha released his lover’s leg and draped himself over him, kissing at his mating mark and neck, pushing the collar down with his chin. He spread Castiel’s ass cheeks and speed up his pace slightly, taking great pleasure in the Omega’s strong content and happy scent washing over him.

“Love you so much” He growled into the Omega’s ear as he rolled his hips, making them both moan at the incredible feeling. Dean lifted up and linked his hands with Castiel’s, fingers interlocking together as he continued sliding in and out till he reached his own climax, making sure to cum as deep as possible into his lover, pumping in and out, groaning out loud at the sheer pleasure of his release.

He pulled out and fell back into the bed besides Castiel. “I love your surprises”

Castiel laughed and looked up at him.

 

**#####**

 

A few days later Dean was at his office with Benny and Sam, going over the work plan. Dean had made both of them partners which made things easier. They all knew how each worked and how each looked at the technical plans and needs. A team. They had recently hired a few carpenters and electricians for the many projects going on.

They were going over things in the warehouse and Dean wasn’t fully there. He kept checking his watch. Benny stopped talking in mid-sentence and arched a brow at him.

“You alright brotha?” Benny had a thick Cajun accent. Dean looked up at Benny and Sam, both looking at him a bit amused and curious.

“Sorry, Cas went to the doctor today so see if we are with pup yet” He said rubbing the back on his neck. “I’m waiting to hear back from him” He was just as nervous as his mate. They both wanted this badly and it was nerve racking. It had only been about a month since Castiel stopped taking the birth control pills and then their insane days during Castiel’s heat and they kept trying.

Dean knew how much Castiel wanted a pup and he would be upset, if not devastated if they still weren’t.

“I feel ya. It took a while for Andrea to finally get pregnant. Now we have four pups” Benny huffed and smiled. His Omega Andrea was his whole world.

“Yeah Jess started talking about pups now that you guys are trying for one” Sam said making Dean smile. Sam looked at someone coming their way from behind Dean and signaled the person to walk over.

Dean turned around along with Bunny to see who was coming towards them. A dark haired Beta came up to them with a confident smile.

“Dean, Benny this is Michael Milton. He’s one of the new Carpenters we hired.” Sam said.

“Nice to meet ya” Benny said, shaking his hand. “I’m Benny Lafitte”

“Nice to meet you” Michael said then turned to Dean who had been watching him. The Alpha had calculating green eyes that irritated Michael.

“Dean Winchester” The Alpha said putting his hand out to shake Michael’s. The hand shake was firm and as Dean started to release his hand the Beta squeezed a bit harder. Dean looked up at him and there was a challenge in the Beta’s blue/grey eyes. Dean smirked eerily and squeezed back, making the Beta wince in pain then released him. “Oh sorry, I don’t know my own strength sometimes”

The exchanged hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sam and Benny.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all. I’ll get back to work” Michael told them and walked away.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked as Michael disappeared down a far row of lumber.

“I don’t know but keep him off the Better Homes project, I don’t trust him and I won’t let anyone fuck this up for us. You hired him, you keep an eye on him. Damn Betas” Dean growled.

**#**

Michael had decided to integrate himself in Castiel’s life somehow, and the best way to get information on his Alpha was working for him. He would have to keep his temper in check, his first time meeting Dean Winchester had already made the Alpha suspicious of him because he couldn’t control his jealousy. No, he would have to be careful if this was going to work.

At least now he was close to the Alpha and could find out what he’s about and try to find out something damaging enough about him to get Castiel to leave him.

 

**#####**

 

“Castiel calm down” Jess tried to stop him from continuing to pace. They were in the doctor’s office and Dr. Barnes had just excused herself to go check on his tests.

Gabriel had brought him to her years ago when they had first established themselves in Lawrence. Dr. Barnes had a state of the art office and lab. She was an Omega specialist and had given him the birth control pills. Castiel had just explained to her that he had been off the pills for about a month now and how intense and consuming his heat was weeks ago he was hoping to be with pup.

She had smiled and took his blood for testing and they were now waiting in her office for the results.

Just as Jess got Castiel to sit down, Dr. Barnes came into the room, making the Omega stand right back up. “Am I with pup?” His voice was shaking, he wanted this so badly. His hands were fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and he pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

The doctor smiled at him gently and sat at her desk and opened the file. “Mr. Novak, you may want to sit down”

Castiel sank down into the chair. He wasn’t with pup… he was sure of it. Why else should she tell him to sit down? He failed… he failed his Alpha…

Jess took his hand, making him look at her with his tears swimming in his eyes. Jess tried to smile at him.

Dr. Barnes had been writing down in the file and hadn’t seen his broken look till she looked up at him. “Mr. Novak I didn’t mean to make you upset and I believe you misunderstood me” She said smiling at him. “You are with pup, congratulations. Now, we will have to keep regular visits to make sure your pregnancy is…”

Castiel stopped listening to her. He was with pup… with Dean’s pup, their pup. He let out a broken cry of relief and happiness, covering his mouth as his tears slid down his face. He was going to be a Mama.

Jess hugged him, unable to hold her own tears of joy back as Dr. Barnes stopped talking and happily watched them take in the news.

He wanted to see Dean, needed to see Dean right now.

With Dr. Barnes’ help they made an appointment plan and then he and Jess were in her SUV.

“I need to see Dean”

“I’ll take you to the construction site”

 

**#####**

 

Dean was bent over the layout plans, yellow hard hat on dressed in a charcoal grey button up and jeans with a tool belt wrapped around his waist.

He and Benny were going over a particular section that needed delicate work done.

“Dean!” The Alpha spun around finding Castiel running towards him. The Omega jumped into his arms, face full of tears and a beautiful gummy smile. He smelled happy and excited which was rolling off of him in waves. He was giggling and trying to talk but couldn’t.

Dean just held him, letting his mate calm down enough to form words. He reached up and caressed Castiel’s cheek, smiling down at the ecstatic look in the ocean blues. Dean knew what this meant but he wanted to let the Omega tell him, needed to hear it from him and knowing Castiel wanted to tell him and he wouldn’t take that away from him.

“Alpha… we… we…” Castiel mewled in frustration at himself, he was pawing at Dean’s chest, shoulders and cheeks. Dean turned his head slightly and kissed at Castiel’s hand.

Castiel knew Dean knew what he was so happy about, he could see it in those mesmerizing jade green eyes… but the Alpha was letting him tell him and Castiel loved him even more because his Alpha knew how important this was for him.

“We are with pup” He finally said and Dean blinded him with a white canine smile before kissing him breathless.

**#**

Michael had been surprised to see Castiel show up at the construction site. The Omega had ran to Dean and the smile he had for the Alpha made Michael turn away.

Minutes later Dean was devouring Castiel’s mouth, making Michael growl. Then cheers erupted from the crew that was closest to them.

“Man did you hear? The Boss’s Omega is with pup!” One of the other carpenters told him as he made his way past him.

“That’s great” The Beta murmured, glaring at Dean.

 

**#####**

 

The Alpha was damn near perfect and it made him want to throttle the green eyed man. Michael sighed irritated and took a sip of his rum and coke.

Dean was much more dedicated to Castiel then he had anticipated. The Alpha rarely if ever went out with the rest of the crew for after work drinks, always declining with ‘Going home to my sweetheart, sorry guys’ and other irritatingly loving remarks. It made Michael grind his teeth.

The first two months had been brutal. Dean never really dealt with him directly; Sam Wesson was his direct boss instead. Whenever Dean was close, Michael would try and be discreet, listen to whatever conversations the Alpha would be having with Sam or Benny. The three were obviously close and it gave Michael the opportunity to hear them mention personal things, not as much as he would like, but he was sure eventually he would hear something he could use.

“…cover for me if he asks”

“No problem brotha”

“Sure, best way to do it is while he thinks your working”

Michael watched Dean smirk and nod before taking off his tool belt and headed towards the black Silverado truck he drove for work instead of the impala.

This was the second Friday afternoon in a row the Alpha left the construction site early. Where the hell was he going? Michael smirked, maybe this was what he had been waiting on, Dean Winchester to mess up. He had to be sure however.

“Hey boss, mind if I take off early? I finished the kitchen layout for number 33.”

Sam and Benny turn around find Michael, looking exhausted.

“Yeah man, see you Monday. We gotta start on the sub-level for 41” Sam told him, scribbling something on his clip board.

“Thanks, have a good weekend” Michael said and turned away towards were his car was parked, making sure to move slowly, not wanting his ‘I’m so tired’ act to give him away.

**#**

Michael made sure to keep his distance. He couldn’t afford having the Alpha catch him following him. He followed Dean into the city and downtown.

The black Silverado pulled into a parking spot in the front of an expensive and well maintained plaza. Michael packed a little bit away, put a baseball hat on with sunglasses and got out to follow Dean into the building.

It was busy and incredibly ritzy, all glass walls and designer clothing stores and overpriced coffee shops lined most of the insides till the Hotel itself.

The Beta followed Dean when the Alpha started towards a woman that sat alone on a sofa waiting area for the Hotel. Her features delicate and long light brown hair ran down her back in an artful ponytail, dressed in a form fitting light and dark blue dress and heels, accenting her long legs.

As soon as she saw him, the stunning woman stood and smiled brightly at Dean as he reached her and hugged her.

Michael’s view was momentarily obscured by a large group of business men passed in front of him and when he looked again, Dean and the woman were gone.

“Fuck”

 

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter Seven

  
  
For the next two weeks, Michael watched Dean leave early on Fridays at the same time.  
  
The following week on Monday, he requested the next Friday off and Sam agreed.  
  
He wasn’t going to miss his chance. That Friday, he stayed hidden close to the construction site and waited for Dean’s black Silverado to leave and head towards downtown and the Beta followed.  
  
Once both parked, Michael followed on foot. This time the Alpha went to the restaurant of the same Hotel as before and sat in front of the same beautiful woman he had seen the first time. Her hair was loose and wavy, playful smile on her model worthy face and shared her dish with Dean. They spoke amicably and laughed and looked every bit the couple Michael was sure they were.  
  
He watched as Dean and the woman stood and the woman took his arm and they started towards the elevators.  
  
Michael smiled. All this time, weeks of watching and enduring seeing his ex with this knot head had finally paid off. Dean Winchester was cheating and he would get Castiel back.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel was humming happily as he looked over the house. It was clean and tidy and he wanted to start nesting but he was still unsure as to what their pup was, boy or girl. He caressed his four month baby bump, ridiculously happy before turning towards the front door to get the mail.

He was already waddling and the Alpha always cooed at him, how adorable he was. Castiel sat down carefully on the sofa and started going through the mail. He was so happy… Dean was so good to him, they were starting their family and he couldn’t stop the happiness that swelled and surrounded his heart.

He briefly wished his parents were different people, so his pup could have grandparents, but he pushed away the though as he came up on a single folded piece of paper that was between the bills of the mail. He opened it curiously.

In bold cursive was six words that made his stomach drop and face pale.

Dean Winchester is cheating on you…

He couldn’t breathe, this had to be a cruel joke.

He took his phone and dialed his Alpha right away. It rang three times before it went to voicemail.

The feeling was immediate. Dean not answering his call, as small as it was, made the note seem all that much more believable. His stomach twisted and he started to feel faint. The panic and fear of Dean cheating…

He hung up and Castiel could do nothing but stare at the hand written note. His mind went reeling with haunting thoughts of what ifs and could he, making tears swim in his eyes. He caressed his swollen stomach, letting out a small scared mewl.

Dean wouldn’t… the Alpha loved him and they were having their first pup and…

The note stared back at him, glaring, daring him to question and he did, so many questions went through him. Dean always made him feel safe and happy, wanted and beautiful. He was the Alpha’s priority, Dean… Maybe…maybe the Alpha was bored with him? Maybe he didn’t find him attractive anymore because of his big round stomach from being with pup… his swollen feet… Dean was sexy and strong and charming and he could have any Omega he wanted…

“Hey Cassie-” Jess burst through the door, her joyful self until she saw him and went right for him on the sofa and Castiel could only hug her. Jess hugged him back tightly, not understanding what was going on but seeing that clearly her friend needed her. “Cassie what’s wrong?” She ask carefully, rubbing his back up and down.

He slowly pulled away, took the piece of folded paper and gave it to his best friend. Jess studied his tears stained face and the strong smell of fear surrounded them. She unfolded the paper and her eyes went wide.

“What?! No, Cassie I don’t believe Dean would ever do that, he’s crazy about you” She said, grabbing his hands in hers to get him to look at her. “Come on, you can’t really believe this, do you?”

“I don’t know… Dean works late all the time, and he doesn’t always answer the phone and…”

“And?”

“And… we don’t make love as much as before and…”

“Cassie, you’re with pup, Dean is probably just worried about hurting you or the pup. Plus the Alphas have been working really hard on the Better Homes project. Sam is always exhausted when he gets home too. They are all putting in extra work for this huge project. You can’t think like this, it’s just a note, someone trying to upset you and Dean’s happy lives”

Castiel nodded, she was right, there was no real reason, no proof whatsoever.

His phone rang again and he reached for it seeing it was Dean. “H-hello?”

“Hey sweetheart, sorry I left the phone it the truck.”

“I-its ok”

“Sweetheart? You ok?” The Omega could hear and even feel the Alpha’s concern. Only hearing Dean’s voice made all of him hum in ways he could never explain and knowing that the Alpha could so quickly pick up on his distress over the phone made him really not want to believe the horrible note’s words…

“Can you come home?” He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted his Alpha, he needed to see Dean, touch him.

“Yeah, I’m just going to tell Sam and Benny and I’m on my way” Castiel could hear him yelling at the two Alphas, telling them he was going home that his mate needed him. “On my way” He said, his voice back on the phone.

“Okay”

“I love you, be there soon”

“I love you too”

They hung up and Castiel looked at Jess. “He’s on his way”

Jess smiled. “Good”

“I don’t want to believe it… I love him, I don’t want to lose him…” Jess wrapped her arms around Castiel and tried her best to soothe him.

They stayed like that, lost in their own thoughts on the horrible note that had taken Castiel’s day and turned the Omega’s happy thoughts into doubts about his Alpha and fearful what ifs.

They heard Dean’s Silverado pull up into the drive not long after. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as Dean walked into the house.

“Cas?” Dean felt dizzy. The scent of fear and distress was strong in the house and he zeroed in on his mate who sat in the corner of their sofa without moving, eyes closed and hands on his swollen stomach with Jess hugging him.

Dean looked at Jess confused as she stood to leave.

She gave Dean a reassuring smile as she walked by him and out of the house.

Dean knelt on the floor in front of his Omega, reached out and gently took hold of his mate’s shoulders. “Sweetheart, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

The Omega mewled. Having Dean’s scent washing over him, calming, strong and full of protective and loving intent made him feel so good, so safe and home. He opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing but his Alpha’s very worried green gaze on him. Those mesmerizing jade eyes looking at him with adoration and concern and Castiel couldn’t believe that note.

“Cas” Dean said again, this time his hand came to cares the Omega’s face and Castiel leaned into the gentle touch, loving the Alpha’s skin on his, chasing away his fears ever so slowly. “Are you sick? Is it the pup?”

The Omega simply shook his head and tried to move forward, the Alpha helped him in his condition and when Castiel sat on the edge of the sofa with Dean still on his knees in front of him he pulled the Alpha towards him and buried himself into his arms.

Dean had no idea what was going on but he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his upset and sad looking mate. He tried to radiate as much love and safety into his scent, making sure it surrounded Castiel and held him as tightly as he could against him in the Omega’s delicate condition.

Castiel drowned himself on Dean’s Pine and spicy apples scent, nuzzling the Alpha’s chest and neck as the powerful scent implemented love and safety. He grasped Dean’s shirt tightly in his hands, making the Alpha tightened his arms around him and cooed at him. “You’re safe Sweetheart, I’m right here”

There was no way Dean could be cheating. No, he couldn’t be. Castiel sob in frustration because he was blissfully happy an hour ago and now someone had put that horrible though in his mind… and he was so upset with himself for believing any ounce of it. There was no reason whatsoever to think Dean would do that. He pulled away and looked up at his mate. The Alpha looked so worried, brows furrow, green eyes bright and searching his face for some kind of clue to understand what was going on.

Castiel looked so sad and hurt and Dean couldn’t understand for the life of him what the hell happened, why was his beautiful and always smiling Omega so sad.

“I’m sorry, I just needed you here” Castiel told him, trying to smile shyly at his Alpha, watching the green eyes turn softer and adoring.

“Do you want to go lay down? Or go out to your flower garden?”

Castiel just looked at him and caressed his face. Dean knew how much he loved his flowers, how much he enjoyed being surrounded in the beautiful plants. He felt foolish for even thinking the Alpha would ever willingly hurt him.

“Make love to me” He said shyly. They hadn’t in a few days and the Omega found himself needing the physical touch of his Alpha, almost desperately now.

Dean smirked and his green eyes turned a few shades darker, lust swirling. The Alpha stood and carefully picked up his Omega bridal style and took him into their room.

Castiel loved how strong the Alpha was, like he weighed nothing, even round with pup. He buried his nose in Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply and sighed contently as Dean laid him down gently on the bed.

The Alpha stood back and took off his clothes before helping Castiel with his own. Dean laid over him on the side and kissed him slowly and deeply, savoring the taste of him, nipping lightly at the Omega’s bottom lip. The Alpha’s arousal was strong in the room and Castiel mewled and felt his slick ease out of his hole.

Dean was growling and licking at his neck. “So beautiful sweetheart” Dean felt crazy with want. He had been trying to keep himself in check lately, his Omega’s scent added on by their pup’s he was carrying made his wolf want to mount him and reclaim him over and over. But he was scared to hurt the pup, so he tried hard to stay at bay.

The Alpha turned the Omega to the side, mindful of the pup as his wolf started to take over. “Mine... Omega… pup” Castiel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, Dean’s hands were everywhere, groping and touching him, gently tracing his fingers carefully over his swollen stomach as his mate’s lips licked and nipped at him.

“Alpha…” Dean growled in his ear, breathing against his neck as one hand slid down and the Alpha pushed in two fingers into his wet heat, making him gasp.

The Alpha was already rutting his hips against him as he fingered him open, mouth biting lightly at the mating mark, groaning.

“Need you… please…” Castiel begged, his whole body was humming, needing the Alpha to fill him.

Dean hummed against him and retreated his fingers then lifted up his leg and swirled his hips, the head of his cock catching on the Omega’s rim and he pushed in, making Castiel cry out in pleasure.

The slight burn of being filled by his Alpha made him grasp the bed sheets. He turned his head into the pillows, moaning as Dean started a deep and languish pace. The Alpha slid a hand under the Omega, pulling him flush against his chest as he slid in and out of him.

He was so deep and Castiel couldn’t stop moaning and was practically vibrating as Dean’s cock rubbed against his pleasure spot over and over, slowly making him mad, his body shaking with his impending released.

“Come Omega” Dean growled in his ear and Castiel did, crying out, his scream half muffled into the plush pillow as he soiled the sheets.

Dean groaned and moaned in his ear as he followed him in his ecstasy.

 

**#####**

 

A month passed and Castiel hadn’t gotten any more notes, he and Dean were as normal and loving as always. At five months he was huge, the pup was obviously taking after his or her father.

Castiel waddled around the kitchen, making his Alpha’s breakfast as Dean went for his morning run. In two days they were going to the doctor to find out the sex of the pup, Castiel had insisted on waiting, wanting to be sure the pup was developing well before finding out the sex.

Dean walked into the house just as Castiel put his plate full of banana pancakes on the table with a glass of apple juice.

Dean stayed in the door way just watching his pretty Omega waddling around in an almost sheer baby blue nighty, hair a mess and a small smile of his face. He was glowing and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him, sometimes he really couldn’t believe this was his life now, after being in the military since he was fifteen years old, all he had known was fighting and war. When Castiel had come through his choosing door, glasses on, a well-loved sweater vest and his shy smile, Dean had liked what he saw. Then those bright sky blue eyes looked at him and Dean had been gone.

Now a year and a half later, that stunning creature was his mate and they were about to have their first pup in about three months. He had his own business with friends he trusted, a beautiful house his Omega had made into a perfect home and he really wondered how he had deserved all this, especially Castiel.

“I love you” Castiel looked up and graced him with a beautiful and happy smile as Dean started towards him.

“I love you too” The Omega told him, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck as Dean’s arms circled his round form and kissed him deeply.

“I’ll go drop off your report on the bees today and then go to work a few hours. The photographer should be here by six or so”

“Thank you Alpha. What are these photos you keep saying you want to take?”

Dean hadn’t completely told the details on his ideas, only that he wanted to take pictures of his Omega pregnant. In truth, Dean wanted to get a few pictures of Castiel round with their pup, sitting in his flowers, surrounded with his butterflies and bees while the sun setting behind him. Dean had seen that so many times and he still couldn’t explain how breath taking that sight was. So he had decided to try and capture it with a professional photographer.

“I want to take pictures of you, round with pup” Dean told him in a low husky voice as he nibbled right under Castiel’s left ear, making his Omega mewl.  
Castiel closed his eyes and bared his collared neck, enjoying the chills his Alpha’s ministrations did to him, and mewled.

Dean held him tighter and buried his nose in the Omega’s neck, inhaling deeply, loving his mate’s scent, mixed in with their pup’s.

The Alpha reluctantly pulled away, kissed Castiel’s lips once more before sitting down to devour the delicious breakfast his mate made for him.

“Can you help me dress before you leave? I can’t reach my feet I’m too big” Castiel said as he carefully sat in the chair to Dean’s left.

“You can just stay naked” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows making the pretty Omega blush.

“Dean” He said giggling.

“Of course Sweetheart, I’ll rub your feet too, are they still really swollen?”

“A little, I’m trying to stay off of them, but I hate just sitting and doing nothing”

“I know, it’s not much longer” An idea formed in the Alpha’s mind. Maybe this weekend he would surprise him with it. Yes, his idea was perfect. Dean’s smirked didn’t go unnoticed however.

Castiel squinted at him. “What is that smirk for?”

“Hn? Oh, I’m thinking about the pictures” It wasn’t a complete lie, but he didn’t want to give his surprise away.

Castiel blushed and eat his pancakes. They continued in comfortable silence till Dean got up to go take a shower.

Castiel carefully waddled to their bedroom and started to take out clothes for the day, first Dean’s and then his own.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to do so much, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself” The Alpha came out of the bathroom in just a towel as Castiel sat back on the bed, hands on his back.

“Your right” Dean carefully helped dress his Omega before taking his feet and started massaging them. Castiel purred, his Alpha’s strong hands and fingers did wonders for his poor feet. “Feels wonderful”

Dean smiled at him as he continued, taking his time. He was the boss he could be late.

 

**#####**

 

“Hey, so the guy is coming tonight?” Sam asked Dean as he and Benny took a bite of their home made lunches. Dean had a huge roast beef sandwich with crisp vegetables from his Omega’s great garden. Benny had left overs while Sam had a Wendy’s salad.

“Yup, can’t wait to show you guys, he looks like an angel, talking to the flying bugs. Even the flowers look like they are leaning towards him.”

Benny huffed a laugh. “You got it bad brotha”

Dean just smiled. “I do” He agreed before taking another bite. “Oh! I will need your two’s help this Saturday”

“What for?”

Dean smirked.

**#**

Michael couldn’t hear what they were talking about which irritated him. His note hadn’t seem to do anything, the Alpha had Castiel wrapped completely around his finger. No, Michael had to try harder.

 

**#####**

 

Dean got home just as the photographer got there. She was a bubbly looking Beta, happy smile with red hair and kind eyes, Dean liked her immediately.

“Hey, Miss Bradbury right?”

“Yeah hi, call me Charlie, nice place Mr. Winchester” They shook hands and Charlie started to follow him towards the house.

“Thanks, and its Dean please, so he should be outback already, I kind of don’t want him to know we’re here yet, so we have to be quiet so you can get the best shots”

The Beta just arched a brow at him. ”Is this like a candid camera type deal?” She asked, getting the professional camera around her neck ready.

Dean smirked as they walked into the house and he led her towards the kitchen’s back door. “No, you’ll see”

They stepped outside and as they rounded the pathway that led to the huge backyard with both green houses, the sun was just starting to cast an orange and pink glow across the sky.

Charlie quickly saw what the Alpha had been talking about. There in the middle of beautiful and various flowers in full bloom was a very pregnant Omega siting in the grass and dirt. Seven multi colored butterflies were all around him, three rested on his dark hair, two on his hands and the rest danced around him mixed in with a few bees, one in particular was on a small sunflower the Omega was holding up closely, talking quietly and gently to the creatures surrounding him.

She wasted no time snapping away and zoomed in and out.

“Sweetheart” The Alpha said softly, announcing their presence and Charlie was ready as the Omega glanced up and turned to see his Alpha, a bright and happy smile with bright blue eyes grace Charlie’s camera as the butterflies and bees flew off, all captured on camera.

“Alpha” Castiel started to try and stand, while Dean rushed to his side to help him. “Thank you”

Dean kissed him, needing to taste him before turning to Charlie. “Castiel this is Charlie, the photographer I mentioned was coming by”

“Oh hello, nice to meet you”

“Pleasure is all mine. So where do you guys want to take the photos?”

“I have no idea” Castiel said, looking very much clueless. Charlie smiled at him.

“How about right where you are? Dean, just take off your shirt, jeans is perfect and maybe your mate could just either take off his shirt as well or just pull up the shirt”

Castiel blushed as Dean unbuttoned and took off his shirt. Dean smirked and kissed his temple. “Let’s just pull up your shirt sweetheart” He knew how shy his Omega could be. Castiel smiled at him and nodded, pulling up the white blouse, showing the huge pup bump.

“Alright, now Dean just hold him from behind and put your hands on his stomach and Castiel just relax into your mate and put your hands over his on your stomach”  
  
They quickly did at told, the pose pretty natural sense Dean did this with him all the time.

Dean kissed at his neck making the Omega smile and blush, Charlie snapping away.

“Ok how about the Alpha kneeling in front of his pregnant Omega, kissing the pup bump”

Dean moved quickly, and grabbed his Omega’s ass as he kissed his stomach, making Castiel giggle as he held on to Dean’s forearms.

“Nice, nice. Ok I have one more idea that’s very new for this, if you guys are up for it. It would be inside in your bedroom where the magic happened” Charlie said, huge grin on her face as Castiel blushed a deep red while Dean sported a goofy grin.

They went inside and Castiel turned to the red headed Beta. “What’s your idea?”

“I’d like for you to put on black panties, whatever kind you have, this will be a black and white picture except for you guys’ eyes. Never seen eyes like either of yours so bright. Anyway, Dean can be in shorts of briefs, black and you will both lay on your bed on your sides, facing me, Dean behind you, arm wrapped around your chest to side your nipples.”

The idea sounded weird but they were game. Dean helped his mate dress in a pair of lace black panties while the Alpha put on his black briefs and they laid as instructed then called Charlie into the room.

“Perfect”

 

**#####**

 

The day after they pregnancy photo shoot, Castiel got a second note. Gabriel and Jess were over the house having lunch when he got the mail and there it was. Same bold cursive writing, that this time read;

_He’s seeing a woman, every Friday afternoon at a hotel downtown…_

Gabriel glared at the note. Castiel was irritated, he refused to believe a word of it. He had told Gabriel about the first note and Jess had told him she didn’t believe it either.

It was already two in the afternoon. Castiel had just gotten the mail and here was a second note, just making sure to twist the painful thoughts.

“Cassie I really think you should talk to Dean, this is ridiculous” Jess said.

“I really didn’t think there was anything to it” He told her.

“I’m going to follow him next Friday” Gabriel announced.

“What?” Jess looked at him irritated. “Why? Just talk to Dean already!”

“If Dean is cheating then I will nail his balls to the wall, if he’s not, there’s no reason to bring this up and cause drama” That was Gabriel’s view on it.

Friday was two days away. “Ok” was all Castiel said.

 

**#####**

 

Michael had been able to follow Dean four times. Each time the Alpha met with the beautiful woman and they were obviously familiar to each other. Hugs, quick kisses on the cheek, walking arm and arm. On yes. He had delivered the second note, knowing it would be found by his ex in minutes and he was now parked across the street, going through the many pictures on his camera of Castiel and of his needed proof. Dean Winchester with the mystery woman that would send his ex right back into his arms.

All that was left was waiting for Friday.

 

**#####**

 

“Hey, I don’t want to be late” Dean told Sam and Benny. It was Friday and almost two, he couldn’t be late for his meeting. “You guys still coming tomorrow? The surprise should be delivered around ten in the morning.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there” Sam told him before taking a sip of his water bottle.

“Me too” Benny told him, going back to looking over a specific electrical center on the plans they were working on.

“You guys are awesome. See you then” Dean jumped into his Silverado and started towards downtown.

**#**

“He’s leaving the construction site. I’m following him” Gabriel was on speaker phone with Castiel and Jess, while the two Omegas were in Castiel’s living room.

“He’s going downtown”

Castiel just listened quietly, holding Jess’s hand in his.

“He’s pulling into a really ritzy place, looks like a hotel and high end business building. I’m parking and following, call you after” Gabriel hung up and Castiel actually started to panic. He hadn’t believed the first note, there was absolutely no reason to, but now, with Dean actually leaving work in the middle of the day and going to a hotel…

“Gabriel will find out, but I really don’t see Dean doing something like this Cassie”

“Me neither but… but he’s at a hotel right now… why?”

The door bell ringing made him jolt. He looked at Jess confused before she stood to go answer the door for him.

“Um, Cassie, this man says he’s here to see you” Jess said coming back towards him and Castiel would have never thought he would see the man standing in his door way ever again.

“Michael” Castiel said, eyes wide and surprised. Jessica turned back towards the guest and looked at him hard.

“Hey baby” Michael said, smiling handing over a bouquet of store bought red roses. The Beta didn’t bother acknowledging the blonde Omega glaring at him, instead sitting down right next to Castiel, thighs touching and looked at his ex with nothing but lust filled eyes.

 

**#####**

 

Gabriel managed to sneak into the high class Hotel. He watched Dean meet up with a stunning woman who was dressed in red dress that made Gabriel lick his lips. As he watched them disappear into an elevator he reminded himself he was there for his baby brother and to get a hold of himself.

He ran up the stairs, at each floor he flew into the hall to see if the elevator continued. He repeated the insane race that had him needing an inhaler till he reached the seventh floor. There in the hallway was Dean and the woman walking towards a room and they disappeared inside.

Gabriel was filled with rage, how dare Dean do this! He marched over to the hotel room door and banged his fist angrily against the expensive door.

 

**#####**

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked. He was so shocked from seeing Michael he had almost forgotten Jess was in the room till she cleared her throat.

Michael had been inches from him, about to kiss him he was sure of it. The Beta pulled back clearly irritated at the interruption and looked up at Jess who was now standing next to Castiel, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the Beta.

“I miss you” Michael started, looking back at Castiel’s bright eyes. “I divorced my wife” The Beta said, like that was all the explanation needed.

“That doesn’t explain why you are here. As you can very clearly see, Castiel is mated and with pup” Jess said. She was ready to throttle the arrogant Beta. She had never met Michael when Castiel had been seeing him but she really did not care for him, not at all.

“Yes, it’s a small issue” Jess’s eyebrows shot up. The arrogance was on a whole other level.

Castiel studied him, clearly confused. “She’s right, I don’t understand why you are here”

Michael’s hand reached up to cares Castiel’s face but the Omega flinched away and looked at him like he had lost his mind. “I have an Alpha Michael, you shouldn’t tou-“

“You will leave him soon enough” Michael announced, taking out his phone.

The gall of the man was beyond Jess. She couldn’t even begin to understand what the hell Castiel had ever seen in someone like him.

“I don’t understand” Castiel said, looking at Michael completely confused.

Michael sighed and just handed Castiel the phone. “My messages obviously didn’t work in making you see the truth about your Dean Winchester, so here is the evidence in photos.”

Castiel felt numb and his heart started to hurt. Michael was the one that had left the two notes… he took the phone, Jess coming to watch over his shoulder as Castiel tilted the phone and there was a picture of Dean hugging a beautiful woman. The word ‘Hotel’ was behind them, part of a décor that was very high end and expensive looking.

“Just swipe right to see the rest” Michael said, eagerly watching the two Omegas reactions.

There was six pictures in all. Each showing Dean and the woman talking and walking to the elevators, both very close and smiling at each other.

Castiel was going to be sick. He dropped the phone as tears drowned his eyes, spilling down his cheeks.

“He stays for about an hour ever Friday” Michael added, needing to be sure to bring in the point of the Alpha cheating.

No…. Castiel’s insides twisted. No… Dean no…. He couldn’t breathe. Was his Alpha really sleeping with her? Touching and kissing her… No….

“You need to leave” Jess said angrily to Michael, tears in her own eyes.

Michael sighed. “Fine, baby here is my number. Call me when you kick him out, I’ll play Daddy to your pup” Jess wanted to punch him square in the throat.

Castiel hadn’t seem to hear him too lost in his panic of his mate cheating… plain as day, going into a hotel with a beautiful woman… He couldn’t hold back the heart wrenching cry that left him. Jess was next to him in second and held him as he cried, his fears taking over him, images of Dean making love to the woman in the pictures haunting his mind with images of them together.

 

**#####**

 

“Can I help you?” Gabriel pushed passed the woman with an accent he couldn’t place, barging right into the hotel room, hearing her yell out a ‘hey!’ as he continued into the room.

Dean came out of nowhere responding to the woman’s yell. “You son of a bitch!” Gabriel screamed, going straight towards the Alpha.

“Gabe? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean said, seeing the Beta was clearly in a livid mood and coming towards him like a man possessed and he saw the Beta’s fist coming at him.

Dean countered the blow easily but the Beta wasn’t done, he came back swinging any which way trying to hit Dean.

“Oh enough already” The woman said and hit Gabriel hard on the head, making the Beta drop and black out.

 

**End Chapter Seven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give up on Dean! ^.^


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
The vibrating in his left pants’ pocket is what really woke him. He could also hear two voices speaking in another room.  
  
His head hurt.  
  
Gabriel groaned as he slowly sat up. He was on a large bed and… the Hotel room. Dean.  
  
He look up to see the Alpha and the woman that had apparently knocked him out, sitting in the other room at a table talking. He stood up and made his way to the door and there, on the table were tools and diamonds along with other things he couldn’t place.  
  
The realization hit him. “Oh my god” He said, gaining both their attentions while the vibrating in his pants continued.  
  
Dean stood and started towards him. “Good you’re awake. Now what the hell are you doing here?” The Alpha looked a bit irritated and the Beta glanced back over at the table behind him where the woman arched an elegant brow at him before returning back to examining the item in her hand. It was too small for Gabriel to make out.  
  
“You’re going to ask him to marry you” He said quietly.  
  
“Well yeah. We’re mated, having our first pup, the next step to me was obvious” Dean said hands on his hips, still looking at the Beta with green aggravation.  
  
The vibrating in Gabriel’s pants got both of their attention and he fished his phone out of his pants, seeing Jess calling. He gestured to Dean to give him one second followed by a motion for him to be quiet. The Alpha just glared at him.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Gabe! Where have you been? We’ve been calling you for an hour!” Jess barked.  
  
“I’m sorry-“ But Jess wouldn’t let him finish.  
  
“Michael was just here. He’s the one that gave Cassie the notes, he even showed him pictures of Dean with the woman.” And that’s when Gabriel heard it, it the background behind Jess, Castiel’s broken cries. Gabriel closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Fucking Michael. He had never met the Beta but he wanted to throttle him.  
  
“What’s going on with Dean? Is it real?”  
  
“No, it’s not. I’ll be there soon.” He told her, hearing a small sigh of relief from Jess.  
  
“Ok, hurry”  
  
Gabriel hung up the phone and was fixed with Dean’s angry glare. “You gonna tell me what the hell you’re doing here”  
  
The woman finally stood and came to stand next to Dean, arms crossed over her chest. That’s when Gabriel realized she was also an Alpha, he made himself look away, not to stare. A woman Alpha was almost unheard of.  
  
The Beta sighed and rubbed his temples. “Someone was sure you were having an affair”  
  
Both Dean’s and the woman’s eyebrows shot up and they pointed at each other. “With Bela?”  
  
“With Dean?”  
  
Gabriel nodded and the two Alphas looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.  
  
Gabriel wasn’t sure what the joke was but apparently it was funny. He wasn’t used to being on the outside of a joke.  
  
“Honey I’m home!” All three were interrupted by a man, dressed in jeans and a black cut off t-shirt and sported a mullet.  
  
Gabriel snorted, especially when the man was also an Alpha.  
  
The mullet man went straight for ‘Bela’ and kissed her. Gabriel couldn’t believe what he had just seen. The last thing he would have ever imagined was the stunningly beautiful and obviously high class woman to be with a…. well a man that looked like he slept in his clothes and had a 1980s mullet.  
  
“Hello Darling, did you get what I ask for?” Gabriel still couldn’t place her accent.  
  
“Yup, right here” The new Alpha put two plastic bags on the other side of the table. He opened one and the delicious smell of food graced the room.  
  
“Gabriel this is Bela and her husband Ash. They served with me. Guys this is Gabriel, my mate’s brother”  
  
“Splendid, we are all introduced, it still does not explain why you are in my Hotel room” Bela demanded.  
  
“Dean the person thought it would be a great idea to leave Cassie two notes, telling him your cheating”  
  
“WHAT!” Dean’s green eyes went wide and the room suddenly felt too small as rage and panic radiated from the Alpha.  
  
The Beta sighed. “Castiel’s ex somehow found out you’ve been seeing Bela and told Castiel”  
  
Dean’s hands were running through his hair, practically pulling his hair out. “I would never!” He wasn’t addressing anyone in particular while he was panicking. “How do I fix this? Who the hell is his ex?” Dean was going on.  
  
“Alright little Beta, we need to figure out something to say to Dean’s mate without ruining this surprise we all have been working very hard on.” Bela said, fixing him with a look.  
  
“Why can’t we just tell him?” Gabriel demanded. “I mean you have to understand how it looks to anyone for Dean to go into a Hotel with a woman, or anyone for that matter”  
  
“I understand, but we are only here visiting Dean for the last two months to help with his plan. We live in Monaco.”  
  
"I don’t understand why Dean needs your help” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest, lifting his chin. He wanted the real reason.  
  
Dean sighed. “Gabe come here”  
  
The Beta regarded him suspiciously before walking towards him. Dean took him around the table were Ash sat eating.  
  
“Bela is a jewelry designer, I needed her to make the perfect ring for Cas. A specific design she helped me come up with and then with specific stones I wanted on it. Ash is a genius that specializes in microelectronics”  
  
“In what?”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Ash can you show him what you’ve been working on for me?”  
  
“Sure thing, one sec” Ash stood up and disappeared in the other room.  
  
“Can I see the ring?” Gabriel asked, smirking.  
  
“No, I want Cas to be the first to see it, already you’re going to see the delivery system”  
  
“Fine”  
  
Ash walked back in a minute later, carrying a small metal box in his hand. “We can test drive it again, I got rid of the problem from last time and my baby gave me the exact weight of the ring so it will go off without a hitch”  
  
Ash pulled the tab that was on the top of the box and all four walls fell open. Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “Is that…”  
  
“Yeah” Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face, biting his lower lip.  
  
The Beta looked up at Dean and he slightly felt guilty for thinking Dean would ever hurt his brother. The amount of preparation and ahead thinking not to mention how expensive… the Alpha really had wanted to do nothing but surprise his brother in the best way, completely and totally for his brother and no one else.  
  
“Ok, we have to think of what we are going to tell Cassie, he’s devastated right now thinking you two are doing the horizontal tango”  
  
Dean looked up at Bela. She rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel buried his face in the bed, inhaling his Alpha’s scent desperately. His tears still fell from his eyes, his bottom lip trembled as he muffled his cries into Dean’s pillow. Everything smelled like his mate… He couldn’t think straight, his heart felt shattered and his stomach empty. His wolf wailed and whimpered in pain.

Haunting images ran through him and he felt numb. Self-doubt and hate swirled in his mind. He wasn’t enough, he wasn’t a good Omega, his Alpha… his Alpha…

Every memory with Dean hit him, every single moment since they had met. Those green eyes looking at him so adoringly… did he look at the woman this way?

The pup kicked him hard. Castiel looked over at Dean’s nightstand where the clock was. It was almost four, Dean was going to be home soon… they would find out their pup’s sex at 5:30 today…

“Sweetheart!” Dean’s voice boomed through the house, Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest.

He heard voices in the living room, not sure what to think how to feel and then the bedroom door flew open and there was Dean.

A sob escaped his mouth and all he saw was Dean’s worried look. Brows furrow and green eyes filled with sadness and something else he couldn’t place.

Dean’s insides twisted. Castiel’s scent radiated pain and sorrow. His beautiful and loving mate was wrapped in their bed, hair a mess, bright blue eyes red rimmed and full of tears, lower lip trembling holding on to Dean’s pillow in a white knuckled grip.

“No sweetheart no” Dean went to him, climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. “I would never… please believe me. You are everything, you and our pup.”

Castiel was pressed firmly against Dean’s chest and neck. He buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck and tried to breathe. Dean cooed at him, repeatedly telling him there was no one else, that he loved only him. The Alpha’s scent was strong and loving, mixed in with fear but the fear wasn’t from guilt, it was from the Omega possibly rejecting him. Castiel’s wolf latched on to the scent and there was no trace of another being in his Alpha’s arms, no inclination of guilt.

“Cas look at me” Slowly those bright blue eyes looked up and Dean’s heart ached. He never wanted to see his Omega so hurt and it was his fault. “I love you, I would never hurt you…” Dean had his own tears in his eyes, one slid down the left side of his cheek and Castiel nodded slowly. Dean caressed his face, his thumb brushing against the Omega’s plush bottom lip before he leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Gabriel had obviously talked to Dean, but Castiel still needed to know who the woman was and the fearful need made him pull away and end the kiss, much to Dean’s dismay.

“W-who is the woman?” He looked away and closed his eyes, upset with himself, unable to keep his voice from creaking.

“Her name is Bela. She’s in the living room with her husband Ash, Gabriel and Jess”

Castiel’s head snapped up and looked at Dean. She had a husband?

Dean smiled gently. “Gabriel barged in on us at the Hotel and he explained that you’re ex made you think I was having an affair. Castiel I’ve known Bela and Ash sense I was fifteen. They served with me. They’ve been visiting for the last few weeks from Monaco. Benny knows them too. They invested in our company”

The Omega felt like a fool. A fool Michael made sure to try and manipulate. “Why haven't you ever mentioned them?”

“Well for one, you’re with pup and an Alpha woman around a pregnant male Omega never goes well. You haven’t noticed how I try and keep all Alphas away from you? Even Benny and Sam since you’ve been with pup?”

Castiel nodded. He knew this, he did. Any Omega with pup is never a good idea around any Alpha that isn’t the mate or father of the pup. Scents gets disoriented and can cause damage to the unborn pup and on rare occasions can make an Alpha attack the Omega, wanting the pup’s scent to be theirs. It was a complex study and made Castiel’s head hurt.

“I brought them here, so you can meet them”

“Ok”

After washing his face in their bathroom and fixing his gasses on his nose, Castiel found Dean waiting for him and the Alpha immediately went to him and took his fidgeting hands in his. All of this had been really painful and terrifying for the Omega and the Alpha knew that.

Dean caressed his cheek and looked down into those impossibly blue eyes that made his heart beat faster. “I need you to know and understand something. The only way we end is if you leave me... I don’t want anyone else, I don’t even deserve you… but I’ll do my damnedest to keep you happy”

Castiel nodded, his heart swelled and he buried himself into his Alpha’s arms, rubbing his face against Dean’s chest, mingling their scents.

“I love you” Dean told him, kissing his temple, holding him tightly against him.

“I love you Alpha” Castiel looked up at him and pulled him down for a deep and needy kiss.

**#**

Castiel held on to Dean’s arm and hand, carefully waddling alongside his Alpha as they made their way to the living room.

He saw Jess and Gabriel talking and on the far side by the bay window was an Alpha with a mullet and a stunning Alpha woman, the woman from the pictures Michael had shown him.

“Hey, I’m Ash” The mullet Alpha said smiling crookedly to Castiel who managed a shy smile.

“Castiel, I like your mullet” Dean kissed his temple.

Ash puffed out his chest. “Business in the front, party in the back” The woman Alpha smiled and rolled her eyes. “This is my better half” He said gesturing to the woman.

“Bela, I’m sorry this is how we meet. Dean speaks quite highly of you” Her eyes addressed Castiel from head to toe along with a grand look over their home before they settled back on him with a smile. “I can see why” She had a rough softness Castiel couldn’t explain but there was no maliciousness from her, no threat.

Ash whispered into Bela’s ear. “I’m afraid we have to go, things we must take care of. Again I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, whomever wanted you to believe Dean would do such a thing clearly does not know him” She said, then her eyes bore into Castiel bright blues. “And they truly do not know Dean’s affections for you”

Castiel blushed furiously as she and Ash turned and left.

Jess fell into the sofa in a huff. “I’ve had enough drama to last me. What are you going to do about Michael?”

“Michael?” Dean’s eyebrow arched questionably.

“Yeah, Michael is Cassie’s ex” Gabriel explain.

“What’s his last name?”

“Milton, why?”

Milton. Michael Milton. That damn Beta Sam hired. Their first meeting made sense now. The Beta must have applied to work for him on purpose. For all Dean knew Michael had seen Castiel was mated and decided to spy on him. He really didn’t understand what the hell the bastard was thinking. Dean snarled and rage boiled inside of him, making Jess and Gabriel take a step back from him.

“Alpha?” Castiel’s small voice reached Dean’s anger fogged mind, gaining his attention and looked over at his mate, dark eyes immediately going soft and light green.

“Do you know him?” Gabriel asked carefully. The Alpha nodded.

“I’ll deal with him” Was all Dean said about it before taking his mate’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. When Dean pulled away, he couldn’t keep the smirk from his face looking as his beautifully dazed Omega’s face, flushed from their kiss, bright blue eyes glazed over. “Let’s go see Dr. Barnes” He said softly, thumb caressing Castiel’s cheek.

The Omega smiled and nodded.

 

**#####**

 

“Alright, let’s see what Mama and Daddy are having shall we?”

“Yes” Castiel laid back as Dr. Barnes put the cool gel on his stomach. He looked up at Dean who kissed him and held his hand as the Doctor took the machine’s wand and started to go over Castiel’s stomach.

“We have two hands… here’s the head…. Strong looking legs and feet and… aha! There we are, see right here?”

Dean and Castiel nodded even though both didn’t really understand what they were looking at. “It’s a boy, congratulations”

“A boy!” Castiel squealed as Dean leaned down and kissed him deeply and possessively, making the Omega mewl against him.

“You gave me a boy” Dean said against his lips before kissing him again, not caring about making the Doctor watch them with wide eyes and a smirk.

**#**

They skipped dinner after getting home from the Doctor’s and went straight to the bedroom.

“Dean…ohhh….”Castiel buried his face into the mattress as his Alpha licked him open. He moaned and grasped the bed sheets as Dean’s tongue swirled around his rim before pushing inside.

Dean spread his cheeks wider and sucked at his mate’s hole, loving his slick’s taste. He pushed in two fingers, making Castiel gasp out a needy and high pitch sound, as he slid them in and out, his green eyes on the sight. He growled and bit the Omega’s right cheek, gaining a yelp from his mate as he smiled over the small bruise.

He pulled his fingers out and coated his aching cock with slick before turning his Omega over carefully. He helped Castiel sit up and laid himself down next to him.

Castiel started to move over him and then his Alpha’s strong hands helped him position himself over him. Castiel felt ridiculous in this position but it was safer for the pup. He was spread out like a star fish over his Alpha, back arched and legs open. He could feel his Alpha’s heat under him. The Omega was holding himself up on his hands and feet.

Dean guided his hips down and the Alpha slid his cock into him, making both moan. “You ready?”

Castiel nodded, eyes closed, loving his Alpha’s cock filling him so fully and then Dean was moving in and out of him at a fast pace as he stay still above him. The Omega moaned loud and without restraint. His lace collar slightly itchy as his neck started to sweat.

Dean was caressing his back and hips, trusting up into him, hitting the right spot over and over.

Oh yes he liked this position, his Alpha beneath him, fucking into him from behind, his arms and thighs hurts from keeping himself up, his body was trembling and then his Alpha pulled him down against him and lifted Castiel’s thighs holding them up and he started a fast pace.

Castiel cried out and moaned, laying his head back against Dean’s right shoulder and the pillow, feeling the heat of his Alpha’s chest against his back as he took them both over the edge.

 

**#####**

 

“I’m serious Jess, you can have the baby shower just make sure no one gives us a crib, I’m making that myself” Dean hung up with the bouncy blonde that quickly became a sister, with her being his Omega’s best friend and his own best friend’s Omega as well, family didn’t start or end with blood.

Jess and Gabriel had taken Castiel out shopping so Dean, Benny and Sam could take care of his surprise which was being installed as they spoke. All three Alphas stood on the porch watching the workers they had gotten to do the work.

Dean had told them both about Michael Milton and what had happened. Sam had wanted to fire the Beta right away, feeling guilty for hiring the guy. Dean had told him he couldn’t have known, none of them could have. Dean told him not to fire him, he wanted to be sure to see Michael himself on Monday and ‘fire’ him his own way. Neither Benny or Sam asked what he had planned.

The Alphas looked at each other and started towards the workers to help. There was a lot to do in very little time, Dean knew that it may take a few days to finish it but he wanted to get as much as possible done while his mate was out of the house.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel picked up the adorable baby bee outfit. He smiled and added it to his already growing shopping cart. Jess and Gabriel were somewhere around the store.

Dean had pushed him out of the house at a ridiculously early hour for a Saturday and insisted he go shopping with Jess and Gabriel. Jess had already been in his drive way waiting for him and informed him they had the whole day filled with things to do and to his happy surprise, they would be shopping for baby things now that they knew what he and Dean were having.

He and Dean had to start thinking of baby names and Castiel had thought of a few, sounding them out with Winchester and he smiled shyly.

Yesterday had been a horrible day. Michael showing up and coming into his home, acting like he still had a right to him made his stomach twist. The Beta had clearly planned to make him leave Dean… the horrible thoughts Michael had awaken in him ,making him think his Alpha was cheating by taking something innocent as Dean meeting a friend, all though doing so at a Hotel did look questionable, but Bela and Ash were married and longtime friends of his Alpha’s. He wondered if Ash had also been around Dean and Bela when Michael had snapped the pictures and had purposely left the other Alpha out.

The Omega was grasping the cart’s handle bar tightly as his thoughts ran threw him.

The pup kicked. He released the cart and placed his hands over his swollen stomach, caressing it. His Alpha had said he would take care of Michael and he would leave it at that. Dean had reminded him over and over last night that he was his priority and how much he cherished him. He wouldn’t’ let Michael get to him any further.

“Cassie look at these adorable bee burp cloths!” Jess came running up to him, putting a smile on his face. “So Gabriel and I will be throwing you a baby shower and you are not allowed to say no! We already have a ton of ideas, Dean even suggested a few things”

His best friend kept going on as Gabriel came up to them with a bumble bee baby wash cloth.

Castiel smiled, everything was ok and he could move past the horrible day that yesterday had been.

  
  


**#####**

 

It was six thirty when Castiel finally came home from his day with Jess and Gabriel. He was exhausted and his feet… he was in so much pain. Just as Jess helped him through the door, his Alpha saw him and came right for him.

“Sweetheart” Dean cooed and without a second thought, the Alpha scooped him up in his arms, lifting him off the ground bridal style and Castiel had never been so happy for Dean’s ridiculous strength. Castiel whimpered lightly as he took off his glasses and rested his head against Dean’s neck and shoulder.

“I tried to get him into a wheelchair but he refused” Jess said, bringing in the shopping bags.

“I’m not handicap. There’s people that actually really need those” Castiel grumbled against his Alpha’s body.

“It’s ok, how about you soak in a nice hot bath and I’ll make you dinner and then rub your feet.” Dean said to him softly as he started towards their bedroom.

“Mhm, I love you” The Omega said, burring deeper into Dean’s chest, inhaling his scent, making the Alpha smirk.

Dean set him on the edge of the bed and started to remove Castiel’s ballet shoes. His poor feet were swollen and red. “I’ll go start your bath”

The Omega watched him go, smiling at how sweet he was and started to take off his t-shirt. When Dean came back into the room he laid back as the Alpha started to pull off his jeans. He loved maternity jeans, all elastic. He thought about actually keeping a pair or two for later.

“Ok Cas, let’s get you in the tub” Dean picked him up bridal style once more and the Omega was enjoying not touching the floor. Dean carefully took him into the blue bathroom and lowered him gently into the white tub, hot water already mixed with peppermint leaves, Castiel’s favorite.

The Alpha watched happily as his Omega sighed and relaxed into the water, resting his head on the side. Dean sank to his knees by the tub and kissed his mate slowly, deepening the kiss the second the Omega responded.

Castiel had thought the kiss was going to be a quick one but his Alpha was holding his head, devouring his mouth ever so slowly, making him purr. He sat up in the tub and caressed Dean’s jaw with his fingers before guiding them into the Alpha’s short blond hair. The kiss grew more intense and demanding, each inhaling the other’s scent deeply, making the Omega mewl as the Alpha nipped at his bottom lip.

Dean slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s, his right thumb tracing his lover’s kiss puffy lower lip.

“Alpha” Castiel whispered, not wanting to brake whatever trance the man was in.

Dean’s green eyes looked up into his own and Castiel’s heart fluttered. The way those jade jewels looked at him, adoring and fierce with an intensity that made his whole body hum.

Dean kissed him again, just as slowly and deeply before ending it gently and standing. “I’ll go make dinner. Rosemary Chicken and red potatoes ok?”

Castiel nodded, shyly smiling as his Alpha’s green eyes seemed to almost glow with love at him.

Dean left him and Castiel closed his eyes, leaning back into the water. No one could fake the way Dean looked at him, all consuming and Castiel couldn’t deny the way Dean made him feel either.

No, Michael or anyone else couldn’t destroy what they had, it was too real, too strong, a true bond.

**#**

By the time Dean got him out of the tub his fingers and toes were pruny. The Alpha set him up comfortably in their bed and brought dinner to him along with his own and they sat on the bed. Castiel told him about the crazy shopping day and about the few things he had given in in buying.

After dinner Dean took the plates into the kitchen and came back to rub his feet and Castiel was in heaven.

He groaned and sat back in the mountain of pillows and melted into the bed as the Alpha worked his magic on his feet.

“Sweetheart, I need you to promise me something”

“Hm?”

“Do not go outside for the next two days and do not go into our spare bedroom for the next week”

One blue eye opened to look at the Alpha who was grinning at him. “Why? What about the vegetables?”

“I will take care of the vegetables, I know you like doing it yourself but I need you to do this for me and you should really be off your feet as much as possible”

Castiel huffed. The Alpha rarely, if ever asked anything of him. “Yes Alpha”

Dean crawled over him, making sure to keep all of his weight off of him and devouring his mouth into a searing kiss. Dean started to leave pepper kisses all over his face, jaw and neck making the Omega giggle.

Dean looked down at his beautiful mate, the Omega looked better then when he had gotten home two hours ago but still looked exhausted. At five and a half months he was already huge, their son was going to be big and Dean had a feeling he would present as an Alpha. The thought made him happy yet incredibly sad. If their pup was an Alpha, at fifteen the W.G.A.R would take him. Dean clenched his jaw at the thought of his pup being taken and going into combat like he had. His green eyes focused back on his almost asleep Omega under him who sported a small smile from his kisses. Castiel would be destroyed… Dean knew the Omega would be besides himself with grief.

The Alpha carefully moved to his side of the bed and Castiel snuggled against him instantly. Dean kisses his messy bed head and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Have you thought about names?” He asked, fingers dancing over his mate’s arm, feather light touches.

Castiel rested his head over Dean’s chest, right arm wrapped around his lover’s stomach. “I have a few I like” He admitted shyly.

“Let’s heard them then”

“Cole?”

“Maybe”

“Wyatt?”

“No”

“Brice?”

“No sounds like Rice” Castiel snorted.

“Ethan?”

When the Alpha didn’t reply right away, the Omega lifted his head from his chest and looked up at him. Dean had a smirk on his face. “Ethan Winchester. I like it”

The bright smile his mate graced him with made the Alpha’s heart beat faster. The Omega was breath taking, especially when he smiled at Dean like that.

Dean kissed him deeply.

Their pup’s name would be Ethan Winchester.

 

**#####**

 

Like a good Omega, Castiel stayed inside and mostly in bed all off Sunday with Jess hanging out with him in the bedroom while Dean worked outside. Castiel had asked Jess and Gabriel many times what his Alpha was up to but neither would say, Dean had told them they wouldn’t be allowed to enjoy the surprise if they told him before he revealed it to him.

Monday Dean made him promise again, not to sneak a peek outside. Early in the morning after his run, the Alpha took care of the vegetables to appease his Omega before heading in to work. He told Castiel that he would hear workers outback and to stay inside and off his feet.

Dean packed his truck as he got to the construction site. Sam and Benny were already waiting for him.

“Where is he?” Dean demanded. He was ready to kill the Beta.

“He’s doing the kitchen layout for 24. He’s alone” Sam told him.

“Let me know if I gotta dig a whole or two” Benny said, meaning it as a joke yet Dean knew full well the Cajun would do good on his remark if Dean actually asked.

The Alpha nodded and headed towards section 24.

**#**

Michael didn’t understand. Castiel still hadn’t called him and it had been three days. He wasn’t planning on working for Winchester much longer and he wondered if the Omega had told his Alpha about him being the whistle blower.

Damn Dean Winchester, Alpha and knot head full of himself. No, Michael made sure to set him straight, maybe not directly but he was better for Castiel then the Alpha was. Castiel had been his for years and this wouldn’t faze him.

“Milton”

Michael spun around at the sound of the Alpha’s commending voice. He gritted his teeth. That was probably how he got the Omega to behave, Alpha tone.

“Mr. Winchester” He greeted with a forced smile.

The Alpha walked around, eyeing him, green eyes fixed and intense, making the hair on the back of Michael’s neck stand. “W-what can I do for you?”

Dean smirked eerily as he casually started towards him. “Funny you should ask”

Michael never saw him coming, he was suddenly taken by the back of his neck and had his face slammed into the wall twice before being lifted without any difficulty and dropped onto the saw table.

The Alpha had him face down, and his nose inches from the saw. When Dean flipped it on, Michael tried to struggle away and wailed when it was obvious the Alpha wasn’t going to let him budge.

“This is your only warning” The Alpha’s deep and venomous voice was against his ear. The power and promise of pain laced into its tone, made Michael’s eyes water with fear. “If you ever go anywhere near my Omega and pup-“ Dean slid him closer to the working saw, making the Beta scream and plead. “I will remove your head from your body and dismember you, bury you under this construction site in multiple locations and piss on the one with your head daily. Do you understand me?”

“YES! Please!! Please!!” Michael cried, holding on for dear life on the plywood he laid on.

The Alpha snarled at him barring his teeth for good measure and yanked him off the table dropping him in a heap of terrified Beta. Dean turned off the saw and started to walk away, then turned around as he reached the door.

“Oh and you're fired, don’t let me see you're face again” And with that Dean Winchester walked away from the Beta who sat terrified in a pool of his own piss.

 

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
“What is this surprise?” Castiel’s beautiful smile made Dean swoon. The outside surprise was done and he had started on the spare bedroom.  
  
Presently Dean was pulling along his blind folded Omega towards the kitchen’s back door that led out to their backyard, smirking at every waddling step his pretty mate took.  
  
“You’ll see Sweetheart” Castiel giggled as he waddled along, holding on to Dean’s hands as the Alpha walked backwards. He help him carefully step outside and right away something felt very different to Castiel.  
  
“Did you redo the porch?” And then Dean took off his blind fold.  
  


  
Castiel gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. His Alpha had redone the porch and had expended it to house a beautiful above ground pool.

“Dean…” The Omega didn’t know what to say.

“Do you like it? Now you can relax and float in the water all day, stay off your feet” Castiel was nodding enthusiastically and then turned and buried his face in Dean’s chest, making fists in the Alpha’s blue and white plaid shirt.

“I love it”

“Good, we can go for a swim if you want” Dean told him, kissing the top of his head, holding his Omega against him, basking in his mate’s happy and delighted scent. Dean smiled brightly, so proud to have pleased his Sweetheart.

“I’d like that, but I don’t think I have a swim suit”

“We don’t need any” Dean told him, voice husky with lust as he rubbed his hands up and down Castiel’s back.

Castiel smiled up at him and closed his eyes when Dean lowered his lips to his.

The Alpha started to undress him and himself. Carefully he helped his mate into the perfectly cool water, making the Omega giggle.

Castiel settled into the Alpha’s arms, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him. Dean took them around the pool, slowly as they kissed leisurely, shared happy smiles against one another’s lips before sealing their lips together again.

This was perfect, his pregnant Omega was happy and naked in his arms and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**#####**

 

After two weeks of watching his Omega coat himself in sunscreen and splashing around with Jess and Gabe in their new pool and in between his demanding work schedule, Dean was finally finished with surprise number two of his plan.

Today Castiel reached the six months marker and Dean couldn’t wait to show him what he had been working on in their spare bedroom. The reason was quite obvious, the Alpha knew the Omega had figured out what Dean was doing in the room, but now he could show him the finished product.

He was thinking ahead and his final surprise would have to wait a bit longer. Ash was still working out the ‘bugs’ in the plan but Dean could wait. He had it in his head exactly how he wanted to go about it, as well as where.

“Sweetheart?” The Alpha called out as he stood in the open doorway of the spare bedroom.

His beautiful Omega waddled over to him, holding on to his beginning efforts at knitting, insisting it would be a good skill to have when he reached his Alpha.

Castiel was still concentrated on his needle work and Dean couldn’t help but smile and grabbed his mate by the shoulders and spun him into the room. “What-“

Castiel’s words died on his tongue and he dropped the needles and yarn on the floor in shock when he looked at the room.

He had always known what the Alpha had been doing, clearly making the guest bedroom into a nursery but knowing and seeing it were two very different things.

“Dean…” Tears hit the Omega’s sky blue eyes, he was so happy, the nursery was perfect.

  
Wood floors, powder blue walls and all the furniture and shelves were simple yet made to precision, meaning his Alpha had built all of it himself from nothing. Above the changing table, Dean had carefully painted their pup’s name…

“Do you like it?” Dean’s curious and gentle tone made the Omega turn back around to see his Alpha waiting for his response, hopeful and nervous green eyes watching him. “I know, you want to nest so I just made it simple so you can do whatever you will feel is right to nest with, I just wanted to contribute-“

Castiel closed the distance between them and pulled the Alpha down into a fierce and loving kiss. The Omega knew the Alpha wanted to be part of nesting and this was how he thought he could, he wasn’t trying to take anything away from the Omega, only wanting to help and Castiel loved him even more.

“I take it you like it then?” Dean said after the kiss, smiling brightly.

“I love it, thank you Alpha” Dean was beaming, he had done good. He had been so worried the Omega would think he was trying to take nesting away from him, it was naturally an Omega trait and Castiel had expressed feeling the need lately and he had wanted to be a part of it. This was how.

 

**#####**

 

Dean groaned. When he had agreed for Jess and Gabe to give Castiel a baby shower he hadn’t expected it to be in their house, meaning he would be stuck cleaning up. He stared at the invitations, they were perfect yet he wasn’t exactly thrilled about having about ten people or so in his house.

The shower was next Sunday so Dean hoped to have his Omega all to himself tonight. Jess and Gabe had been over the house almost on a daily visit for the past two months. The pool had proven to be the choice of fun for everyone and when Dean had done the spare bedroom, Castiel had called them to come see it.

The Omega had practically mastered knitting in the two months and Dean already had four pairs of socks he only wore around the house and a beanie hat he saved for winter time, but his absolutely favorite thing his talented Omega had made was a beautiful blanket for their pup.

  
Dean couldn’t wait to see their pup wrapped up in it, sleeping soundly in his Mama’s arms.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought the Alpha’s attention back to the present and he smirked as his heavily pregnant mate of eight months waddled out, freshly showered and dressed in a maternity dress. The clothes were the easiest way for the Omega to be dressed, he had given up on any kind of pants when he couldn’t even bend over, much less see his own feet, so dresses it was and Dean secretly loved it, especially sense Castiel was on what the Alpha called a ‘horny cycle’.

Dr. Barnes had told them that the Omega might have high sex drives during his pregnancy or not at all, it was different for all Omegas. Well lucky for Dean, for the last two weeks, Castiel had been a very horny Omega.

A low grumble escaped Dean’s throat as he eyed his beautiful mate making his way towards his dresser. Blue eyes turned to focus on him and scanned him appreciatively and lingered over the Alpha’s rapidly hardening crotch.

The whinny and needy mewl the Omega made was downright sinful and Dean wasted no time crossing the room to have the Omega in his arms. Castiel’s fingers pulled at his short blond hair, was biting at his Alpha’s bottom lip and one hand putting Dean’s hand on his own ass.

Dean loved this, his Omega rough and demanding. “Alpha…” Dean was groping and kneading his lover’s ass, smelling his slick. Dean devoured his Omega’s mouth and Castiel matched his hunger. Shared short and urgent breaths as they inhaled each other’s aroused scents, making them always desperate. “Need you…” Castiel gasped as Dean bit slightly at his sensitive neck as the Alpha’s fingers brushed against his hole. Dean growled in the crook of his neck when he saw his mate wasn’t wearing underwear.

Dean’s wolf was just on the surface, his Omega’s scent added on with their pup’s made him WANT.

The Omega suddenly pushed him away and hurried as much as he could in his condition to the bed and got on his hands and knees, presenting as much as he could, mewling seductively at his Alpha.

Dean snarled and practically ripped off his clothes and then he was burying his face in between his mate’s ass cheeks, licking in earnest, gaining whinny moans from the Omega. “Dean…”

Castiel reached behind him, taking a strong grip of his Alpha’s short hair, fucking himself back against Dean’s tongue.

The Alpha loved him like this, demanding and taking, using Dean for what he wanted. He spread his Omega’s cheeks wider with his hands and sucked at his rim, making his mate cry out. “Dean… I need…” The Alpha was already getting to his knees and without a second thought, pushed himself in, making Castiel cry out while the Alpha groaned at the exquisite wet heat and thrust in and out.

The Alpha’s wolf took over just as the Omega demanded “Harder!” and Dean was a good Alpha and gave his beautiful Castiel what he wanted.

He snarled and growled against his lover’s neck as his hips snapped in and out, making his Omega make all the beautiful noises he loved, music to his ears.

“Alpha!”

The Omega came with a sharp broken cry all over the bed before falling forward on his arms, keeping his ass up high as the Alpha fucked into him with wild thrusts, practically foaming at the mouth as he came with a white hot rush, flooding his lover.

“Fuck” Dean panted as he started coming back to himself, careful not to fall forward against Castiel. He steadied himself on his hands on the bed, one on each side of his mate. He took in a deep breath before pulling out slowly, making his mate whimper at the lost of him.

The Alpha laid down next to his lover and caressed his dark locks from his forehead as Castiel turn to his side to face him.

They said nothing, happy lazy smiles along with loving and satisfied gazes. Green into blue and Dean could drown in those bright eyes.

They held hands between them while each had a hand caressing the other. Castiel ran his fingers lightly over his mate’s facial scruff, Dean kissing his hand each time he got close to his lips while Dean’s hand continued playing his Castiel’s dark hair.

It wasn’t long till they both fell asleep.

**#**

Dean woke with a start and then moaned. “Fuck” He found himself on his back and his Omega sliding down his morning wood and one slow slip.

“Dean” Castiel’s hand fell back as he started rolling his hips as best as he could with his large stomach. Dean hand’s went straight to his lover’s thighs, rubbing and moving up to the narrow hips and pulled him down as he pushed up, deeper into his lover, gaining a loud and sinful moan from his Omega.

Castiel grasped at Dean’s chest, trying not to claw at him but he was so horny and his Alpha felt so good inside of him. “Harder” He ordered, biting his bottom lip.

Dean took a hold of his legs and lifted him up just enough to start a harsh pace, fucking up into him relentlessly till the Omega came with a sharp cry, coating his Alpha’s abs.

Dean growled as the Omega calmed down and rocked backed and forth, making the Alpha come seconds after.

**#**

Dean was fixing the truck, changing the oil when Castiel stepped outside.

“Alpha”

“Yeah Sweetheart?” Dean was under the impala and could only see his mate’s feet in wool socks, making him grin.

“I need you…”

Dean’s whole body thumped at the needy mewl that his Omega made. This horny cycle had Dean almost drained after three weeks. He rolled from under the car, finding lust blown blue eyes looking at him. Castiel’s hands grasping his dress tightly and the Alpha could smell his arousal coming off of him waves and the definite scent of slick made his mouth water.

Dean stood and as soon as he did the Omega was against him, pulling his face down to kiss him roughly. Dean responded quickly, taking a firm grip of the Omega’s hair, making him moan into the kiss. The Alpha nipped at his lips and jaw, licking down the creamy white skin, biting the skin just under the black collar, driving his mate while.

Dean was sweaty and covered in grease from the car but Castiel didn’t care he just wanted. Dean moved to be behind him and he planted his hands against the hood of the car, rubbing his ass against his Alpha’s jean clad hard on.

“Want me to fuck you right here against the car?” Dean said, growling in his ear, his hand already in between Castiel’s ass cheeks, teasing his entrance with two fingers.

They were mostly hidden in the garage. Only the very front of the Impala was in the garage while the rest of the body was outside, so no one could really see them but the thrill of being taken in public suddenly grabbed the Omega’s adrenaline and made it sore high.

“Yes!” He moaned loudly as Dean slid two fingers into him. “Oh…”

The Alpha’s fingers pumped in and out of him, soon three fingers, while his other hand groped his Omega’s left nipple and bit at his lover’s sensitive neck. “So wet Sweetheart”

Castiel could feel his slick dripping down his thighs. He had his legs wide apart, ass as high as he could manage, fucking himself back onto his Alpha’s fingers, head lowered and moaning, hands grasping at the car.

He was a mess and fuck did Dean love seeing him so out of control. He removed his hand from the Omega’s nipple and quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down just enough to take his cock and balls out. The Omega whined loudly when he pulled out his fingers. Dean wasted no time covering his cock in slick and pushed himself inside.

“Yes!...oh…yes…” The Omega mewled as Dean bottomed out. “So big Alpha….” Dean growled, ego boasted and snapped his hips. The Alpha took a hold of his Omega’s shoulders and fucked him fast and hard.

“Feel so fucking good”

His Omega was loud and Dean liked the idea of someone possibly seeing then even though he knew it was a very slim chance. He put more weight on his right and his mate screamed.

“There!” His Omega could be so vocal and it just made his possessive need inside of him greedy. He kept his thrust at that angle and it wasn’t long till Castiel came all over the hood of the car, throwing his head back, mouth in a ‘O’ as he cried out Dean’s name.

The Omega’s wall clasped down on him and Dean pushed in as deep as he could and emptied himself in his mate’s heat. After he took a breath, and helped his spent Omega to turn around and kissed him deeply.

Glazed over bright blue eyes that turned a few shades darker whenever he was satisfied made the Alpha’s green eyes narrow with adoration and pride.

“I love you” Castiel murmured against his lips, making Dean smile.

“I know” The Alpha said taking his lips again, muffling the Omega’s snort.

**#**

“Dean”

The Alpha could vaguely hear his mate. He was exhausted and… oh… the Omega was…

“Dean” Castiel’s voice carried the needy mewl, and Dean could smell the Omega’s slick.

Castiel’s hand was already working Dean’s cock awake and the Alpha’s eyes slowly squinted awake.

“Alpha…” Dean looked at his beautiful mate, practically glowing from being with pup and illuminated by the moon peeking into the window.

“Please…”

Too tired to reply, Dean just nodded and motioned for Castiel to turn around. The Omega smiled and quickly did so, laying back down on his side and Dean pulled him flush against his chest before taking his cock in hand and pushed into his wet and ready lover.

“Oh… Dean…” The Alpha worked his hips as fast as he could in his half asleep and half-awake state. This was becoming a regular thing and apparently Dean could fuck in his sleep.

The Omega moaned and begged harder and Dean did as asked as best as he could. He lifted Castiel’s leg for a deeper thrust, making the Omega mewl in pleasure then minutes letter his mate came, clenching down on him, waking Dean up a bit more as Castiel milked his climax out of him.  
  
Dean stayed buried into his Omega and was snoring in his ear within seconds.

 

**#####**

“If we run the wire ring through this panel-“ Sam was abruptly cut off as Benny started laughing. He looked up to see Dean walking towards them looking like he had been ran over by a Mack truck. “What the hell happened to you?”

Dean looked exhausted and rumpled as he came to sit in the chair close to them, wincing when his jeans rubbed his sore cock. Benny was still laughing at him.

“Oh shut up Benny” Dean growled, rubbing his almost blood shot eyes.

“Dean, what happened?” Sam watched him full of concern and a bit annoyed at Benny’s snickering.

“He’s trying to kill me…” Dean groaned, taking a sip from his coffee he had brought with him. Sam arched a brow completely confused.

Benny took a breath. “Sam when your Omega is pregnant and going through the horny cycle, you’ll see.”

Dean just nodded. His dick was so sore, he had no idea how Castiel could still want more and not be sore. The Alpha’s whole body ache. The Omega would wake him up three or four times during the night, demanding to be fucked hard.

His pretty Omega was all hormones and needy, but he never though he would cringe at the thought of sex. He was exhausted.

Castiel never really wanted to be fucked hard when he wasn’t with pup, but ever since he’s been heavy with their pup and the sexual cycle hit him, all the Omega wanted was hard and fast, saying it made him feel claimed over and over again and Dean couldn’t refuse him anything. Hell in the beginning it was amazing, but now, Dean was barely getting any sleep.

“Wow” Was all Sam said, looking a bit horrified and worried.

“I never thought I’d say this but I’m sexed out” Dean’s mumble made Benny laugh anew, making Dean throw his now finished and empty Styrofoam coffee cup at him, making it bounce off his chest. “You’re an ass Lafitte”

Sam smirked and started laughing too.

“Oh fuck both of you” Dean stood and started to walk away on stiff legs, making his two best friends laugh harder.

 

**#####**

  
Today was the baby shower and the house was filled with people. Jess and Sam, Gabriel and Kali, Benny and Andrea, as well Naomi and Barth. Dean couldn’t be too upset, his Omega was all smiles, surrounded in people that cared.

Dean took Benny and Sam outside to the pool deck, all three had a beer while the Omegas and its one Beta enjoyed the baby shower. Later Castiel would show his Alpha all the beautiful and thoughtful gifts, for now Dean was on protective mode, even if he trusted Sam and Benny, it was pure instinct to keep other Alpha’s from his pregnant mate and Benny knew that all too well. Sam understood just fine and neither seemed to care much.

Besides, with Benny’s four little pups, jumping in and out of the pool, the three Alphas had plenty to keep them busy.

The afternoon passed on lazily, the three pups swimming and playing, wearing themselves out. By three pm the three of them were all sleeping on the lounging chairs.

Dean couldn’t stop smirking as he watched Benny check on them, all three sleepy and gave their father a happy and drowsy smile.

“Would you mind letting the missus know the pups are ready to go home?” Benny asked as he picked up his youngest who buried himself against the crock of his father’s neck, closing his little blue eyes.

“Sure thing Benny” Dean stood from the chair and stepped into the house.

When Dean stepped into the house he was surprised to see a few people had already left, Gabriel and his mate Kali along with Naomi and Barth were gone and the living room was filled with gifts and he spotted his mate sitting in the sofa rocker, drinking what looked to be like tea while talking with Andrea and Jess.

“Hey Sweetheart” Dean came and kissed his mate on the temple, enjoying how much Castiel leaned into the touch, radiating nothing but happiness. “Andrea the pups are exhausted, Benny said they are ready to go home”

“Oh ok” She stood and hugged Castiel, making sure he stayed seated. “See you guys later, was a great baby shower Jess” She added, turning to Jess who also hugged her.

“Thanks for coming” Jess told her.

“Thank you for the great gifts Andrea, they are beautiful” Castiel said, all smiles, making Dean grin.

They watched Andrea leave through the back where Benny and the pups were waiting for her when Sam poked his head in the door, eyes searching for Jess.

“We should be heading out too” He said, smiling as Jess nodded at him and went to hug Castiel.

“Thank you for everything Jess”

“Was my pleasure, you got so much stuff! It turned out perfect”

Dean waved her and Sam off then sat on the sofa near his Omega.

“How about you show me all the nice things you got for the pup from everyone?”

Castiel smiled at him and nodded and the Omega started showing Dean and explaining all the gifts for the pup and what they were meant for, Dean wasn’t really listening though. All he could focus on was how beautiful his mate was with his happy shy smile that made his nose wrinkle a little, the way his dark hair was always wild, the way his blue eyes looked at Dean like that Alpha was everything and Dean wanted to never disappoint him in any way. He watched on as Castiel dug through a bright green and blue bag, biting his bottom lip looking ever so adorable.

He was completely and frighteningly in love with the Omega in every way.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think about this?” Castiel held up a tiny onesy. Clearly for new born pups and it was a powder green with ‘First Winchester Pup’ writing on it in dark blue embroidery. “For Ethan’s first outfit”

“I think it’s perfect” Dean kissed Castiel.

Dean let his Omega go on about all the gifts, happily watching him fuss.

 

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone that enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it! Thank you everyone for your patience as I worked on this story and the other WIPs. All of your comments really encourage me to continue and mean the world to me so thank you so very much =)

  
  
Dressed in one of his evening white sleeveless night gowns, Castiel was sitting in his garden, surrounded by flowers, round and beautiful with pup, glowing in the colorful hews of orange and pinks as the sun was setting just to the left of him, disappearing behind the forest trees while bees and butterflies danced all around him.  
  
Dean sat unnoticed in the stairs of the porch, silently watching him and this was it, and it was perfect. He carefully opened the small box on his lap and took out the two important things for this last surprise to go as planned.  
  
Ash had made sure that the two cameras he had installed for Dean, to capture this moment and treasure it were working perfectly and in HD and clear, with 30x zoom. The mechanical man was a genius.  
  
He took out the ‘delivery’ system for his surprise.  
  


A tiny titanium remote control Bee. It was only slightly bigger than an average one, because it had to be strong enough to carry Dean’s final and hopefully accepted surprise.

A platinum flower shaped sapphire diamond ring. He was going to ask his Omega to marry him. He wanted to do it in a way Castiel would love, in a special way that was ONLY for Castiel and no other. So when he had made up his mind and started to really think about how to propose, he didn’t want to do it like everyone else, bend down on one knee or hide in his food, no, Castiel wasn’t just anyone, he was HIS Omega and Dean wanted the moment to be unique and purely for the love of his life.

He had reached out to Bela and Ash with the idea. Having served with both of them, he knew their skills and they had all kept in touch and when he had really thought about how he wanted to go about proposing and especially wanted to get the right ring for Castiel, well, why not just make sure everything was built to perfection, have the ring custom designed and made by Bela and have Ash make a Bee. He had thought about a butterfly at first sense it was bigger but Castiel loved Bees more and worked hard to prove how valuable and needed the Bees were, so after a few collaborations, Ash had a Bee prototype for him and then everything was ready, only part left was him asking his beautiful Omega to take his name.

He took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and set the ring on the Bee just as Ash had instructed. The ring fit to precision around the abdomen of the Bee and then once it was in place, small tiny thin straps held it in place automatically. Dean grinned as he watched the tiny mechanical brilliance hold on to the band of the ring.

A light giggle from his Omega made him look up. Castiel was gorgeous and happy and smiling, completely entranced in his bonding with the many butterflies and bees now dancing around him, the light and warm breeze of the evening swirled around the Omega.

It was like watching a dream, every single time Dean watched Castiel in the flowers it was surreal, like Castiel was an Angel, encircled by these beautiful and tiny creatures that were drawn to him and his purity, his love and respect for them reminded Dean that this Angel had chosen him and loved him so fully the Alpha had no idea what he had ever done to deserve such a perfect being.

Dean took out the small remote, and now expertly wield the controls after practicing for hours with Ash. The Bee sprung to life and looked and acting so life like, it was like magic. Science was amazing.

He carefully guided the tiny robot through the air and towards the Omega. He made it dancing gently, buzzing around Castiel with the others, and did small spins and dives, making Dean bite his lower lip as Castiel noticed the new creature.

The Alpha watched the small frown on his lover’s brow followed by his small head tilt he did when curious about something. Dean couldn’t help his smile as he watched. The mechanical Bee was about the size of three regular Bees and Dean wasn’t surprised Castiel had taken notice to it.

The Omega carefully lifted his hand, palm up and Dean could see the surprise on his love’s face at the large Bee carefully landed in his hand.

Dean pressed the last two buttons on the remote, one that released the ring, which now dropped into Castiel’s hand, making the Omega gasp and cover his mouth with his other hand, and the second that turned the Bee off.

Dean stood then, the movement making his mate, his Angel turn to look at him with wide and teary happy blue eyes. The Alpha smiled a little nervously as he made his way to him and sat down next to his pregnant Omega in the grass, unwillingly making the butterflies and bees disburse.

Those soul gripping blue eyes just kept watching him, his hand still over his mouth while the other still held the Bee and ring.

Dean reached up and took his hand that covered his mouth and brought it to his lips and kissed his hand. “Will you marry me Cas?” The Omega was already nodding in earnest, letting a happy mewl out as his tears slid down his cheeks and Dean surged forward and kissed him. The Omega couldn’t stop mewling and pawing at the Alpha, too happy and surprised to form words, making Dean smile adoringly at him.

He took the ring from Castiel’s hand and slid it on his finger. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful” They kissed again and just sat silently nuzzling each, both wrapping the other in content, excited and bashfully happy scents. “I love the Bee too” Castiel murmured after a few minutes, nose against Dean’s neck.

“I knew you would” The Alpha just wrapped his arms around his pregnant Omega, basking in the last few rays of the sun, just gazing at them through the trees.

Dean couldn’t have ask for anything more perfect then now, right now. Castiel in his arms, laying back against his chest, nuzzling sleepily at his neck, radiating nothing but happiness and love. The breeze caressing them both, butterflies and bees now back to take part in their caretaker’s joy and danced around them, making Dean smirk and he kissed his Omega’s temple.

**#**

That night, a loud cry made Dean sit straight up in bed. He looked to see it was 1:11am and Castiel wasn’t next to him He heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom followed by a pain filled gasp. Dean flew out of bed and bolted to the bathroom, finding Castiel on the floor, sitting back against the tub, hands on his huge stomach. He was covered in sweat and the floor around him was wet.

“Cas!?”

Pain and panic filled blue eyes looked up at him. “The baby… he’s coming”

Dean ran to his cell then back to Castiel’s side as he called for an ambulance.

“They’re coming Sweetheart. Tell me what you need” Dean was trying his best not to freak out. No amount of military training could prepare the Alpha for seeing his Omega in pain and their pup on the way.

“The suit case we prepared….” Castiel was panting harshly, making Dean worry. “Please grab it… gonna need it”

“Ok” Dean stood and went to fetch it from the closet, putting in by the door. He put on sweat pants and a t-shirt, ready to leave when the ambulance got there.

The Alpha grabbed a cool wash cloth and wiped his lover’s forehead and then Castiel suddenly cried out in pain as a contraction hit him.

Dean’s wolf was growling and whining, not knowing how to make his mate stop from hurting and it frustrated him to no end. Castiel smiled tiredly at him and placed his right hand on the Alpha’s cheek. “I love you”

The moment was broken as the blare of sirens followed by loud banging and knocking at their door. Dean stood and ran to the front door, ushering the medics in to reach his Omega.

Within minutes they were taking Castiel out on the stretcher. “Don’t forget the suit case” Castiel cried as they passed the Alpha who was still in somewhat of a daze.

“We are taking him to Lawrence Memorial Hospital” One of the medics told him and Dean ran into the bedroom, grabbed the suit case, phone and keys and jumped into the Impala and hauled ass, following the ambulance.

He called Sam, Benny and Gabriel on the way.

**#**

They wouldn’t let Dean in the delivery room. The doctors and nurses tried to make him understand Alphas weren’t allowed in, they posed a danger to the staff trying to help their mate, because an Omega in pain instinctively made their Alpha want to protect and kill anything or anyone hurting him well… Dean understood he did, but it didn’t make things any easier.

He paced up and down the hall right in front of the door. Benny, Sam and Jess, along with Gabriel all sat in chairs against the wall, sympathetically watching Dean go back and forth.

At least Castiel had stopped crying out, but the silence wasn’t helping Dean either.

And then there was the undeniable sound of a pup’s cry. Dean spun it place, eyes wide staring at the door and let out a loud whine, NEEDING to see and scent his pup and mate behind the door. It took every ounce of Dean’s fiber to restraint himself.

Behind him Sam and the other stood, also all eagerly waiting to see the pup.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened and a blonde nurse ushered Dean inside.

Dean couldn’t look away at the sight before him. His green eyes wide with wonder and awe as two silent tears slid down his scruffy face.

Castiel was in the middle of the bed, sitting up comfortably, looking exhausted and drained but ever so happy and he was glowing to Dean and there, in his mate’s arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket was their pup.

“Alpha” Castiel cooed at him with a shy smile. Dean still hadn’t moved and then slowly as if in a trance made his way to his family.

His FAMILY. Two more tears slid down Dean cheeks as he reached his mate and the scent of apples and spring hit him, a mix of him and Castiel, the pup’s new scent strong and… joyful and Dean bit his bottom lip, looking down at his son for the first time and to his surprise the pup had two different eye colors. His left eye was bright blue like Castiel’s while the right eye was bright green like his own.

Dean smiled and looked up at his Omega who had been watching him. “Do you want to hold him?”

The Alpha could only nod numbly. Castiel carefully handed him their pup and Dean couldn’t look away from the tiny creature looking up at him, equally enchanted as he was.

Dean couldn’t stop his smile and he brought the pup closer to him, and nuzzled him gently. Father and pup scenting each other, and the pup made little gurgle sounds making Castiel smile brightly at the exchange before him.

“What did I do to deserve you I will never know, and you gave me this miracle…” Dean was so overwhelmed, so happy and Castiel couldn’t stop his own tears of joy, smiling at his Alpha.

The couple couldn’t tell how long they had stayed there, both looking adoringly at their pup and sharing small kisses between them before a nurse came to take Ethan away, saying Mama had to rest and the pup would be brought later after Mama was washed and taken to his room and out of the delivery room.

When Dean was pushed out of the room he was wrapped in a strong hug from Sam and Benny. “He’s so perfect… one blue eye and one green… ten fingers and ten toes” Dean was just rambling, completely still in awe of the birth of his pup.

**#**

Castiel was sound asleep and exhausted while Dean held Ethan and was finally able to show him off to their friends. Sam was too scared to hold him while Jess was overjoyed at holding the pup. Gabriel was looking on with wide eyes and was also too nervous to hold the little pup.

When Dean handed Ethan to Benny, the Cajun Alpha smiled and looked at Dean as he held the pup who was looking at him with wide incredible eyes.

“There is nothing like holding your pup for the first time brotha. He is heaven sent. Those eyes!” The Cajun huffed, smirking at the little pup.

“Yeah the doctor said it’s rare and there might be a chance they will change but I hope they stay this way”

“Alright, visiting hours are over everyone” A nurse came and scent everyone home, but Dean refused, he was sleeping in the chair next to his mate and when the nurse tried to argue, she took one look at Dean’s intense and daring glare and she sighed, turned around and gave up, leaving him to pull the chair next to Castiel’s bed, took his mate’s hand in his and rested his head against his arm, falling asleep in the uncomfortable position almost instantly.

**#**

Castiel woke up in the very early morning hours feeling exhausted and light. A heavy weight made him turn his head to look to his left and found his Alpha asleep, holding on to his arm, his head and arms on the bed.

The Omega smiled at how adorable he looked, his mouth slightly opened. He took his free hand and caressed Dean’s short dark blond hair.

He was so happy he didn’t have any words. He was mated and soon to marry Dean and they had a perfect and beautiful pup. He had never thought his life would be so full of love and he was cherished and needed and… and completely and undeniably happy.

He rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, smiling as he continued petting Dean’s hair. This was just the beginning of his life with Dean and it was amazing already.

 

**End**


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Epilogue! Hope you all enjoy =)

**Epilogue**  
  
**Just outside of Lawrence Kansas, Ten Years Later.**  
  
  
He couldn’t breathe, it was too hot and he couldn’t get comfortable. The sheets felt itchy and his skin felt overly sensitive. He felt disoriented and numb.  
  
A small hand touched his, jolting him.  
  
“Etty?” A small little voice asked, filled with confusion and curiosity.  
  
Ethan couldn’t help but smirk at his little sister’s version on his name. She still couldn’t pronounce it right.  
  
She stood there in the darkness of his room, in her favorite footed onesie that was light pink and covered in fairy tale prints. Her dark blonde hair in messy pigtails and her eyes bright.  
  
They had the same rare eyes, left eyes a sky blue like their Mama while their right eyes were jade green like their Dad.  
  
“Mason… go get Mama or Dad…” Ethan panted, his stomach was twisting and he felt dizzy. “Go!” He managed to growl and shut his eyes tightly as a wave of pain shot through him, making him gasp.  
  
He heard Mason suck in a breath and then her padded little feet rushing towards their parents’ room.  
  
“Dada! Dada! Mama! Mama!”  
  
Ethan could hear his sister screaming and then their Father’s surprised grunt. Ethan knew she had climbed up on the bed and launched at their Dad, she always did. She was an energetic and determined three year old pup.  
  
“Etty! Etty!” She was yelling.  
  
Within seconds his Dad’s massive frame was in his bedroom door way looking half asleep and yet alert and flip the bedroom lights on.  
  
“Pup what’s wrong?” Dean knelt down by his son’s bed. The covers were thrown on the floor and the ten year old had removed all of his pajamas and was thrashing around the single bed in his underwear.  
  
“It hurts Dad” Ethan groaned.  
  
Shit. He was presenting. Dean bit his bottom lip and felt his son’s forehead. He was hot and feverish yet shivering all at once.  
  
“Mama down!” Mason was fussing in Castiel’s arms behind him. The Omega put the pup down and she ran to Ethan’s side, eyes big and worried. “Daddy Etty!” She said worried looking on the verge on tears at seeing her big brother in obvious distress.  
  
“Alpha what’s happening?” Castiel mewled, voice and scent filled with fear. He was grasping his dark grey robe in a white knuckle grip.  
  
“He’s presenting Sweetheart. We have to take him to the Center” Dean knew without looking at his mate that the Omega was covering his mouth to keep from freaking out. He had been dreading this since Ethan was born. The pup had strong Alpha traits, he was tall and strong yet was gentle with his tiny sister Mason, sweet and nurturing, but it was hard to know what he would present as ahead of time.  
  
“Come on Ethan, you’re gonna shower and then we have to go to the Center” Dean said, reaching to help his eldest pup sit up and help his trembling form into the bathroom across the hall.  
  
“Etty! Etty!” Mason kept trying to go through her Daddy’s legs to reach her brother.  
  
Dean swirled on his daughter, having her throw a temper tantrum wasn’t the time. “Mason” He said sternly, Alpha tone stopping the tiny pup in her tracks. She stopped and looked up at her father, eyes wide, small mouth ajar and hands fidgeting. “Go with Mama and be good” The little blonde head nodded and she rubbed at her eyes sleepily as Castiel swooped her up in his arms and nuzzled the sleepy pup.  
  
“Come on baby. Daddy is going to help Ethan ok? You are I are going to go pick clothes for him” Castiel said to her as they turned back into Ethan’s bedroom to pack a bag.  
  
Dean closed the bathroom door behind him and watched as his shivering pup stepped into the shower.  
  
“I know the fever is making you hot and cold, but you have to bring it down long enough for us to get to the Center” Dean said, sitting on the toilet seat and wiped his face with his hand.  
  
He had hoped and hoped that Ethan wouldn’t present as an Alpha. His mate and love of his life wouldn’t be able to handle letting their first born and only son be taken by the Military.  
  
Dean knew firsthand what it was like. The big difference was that Dean had been an orphan when he presented. His parents had died when he was four years old and he had no memory or anything left from them. So when the Military took him, for him is was ok, there was no one waiting for him, no one worried about him. But Ethan…  
  
Ethan had a family that cherished him. Dean couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing his son being taken from them.  
  
Castiel would be devastated and Mason would be inconsolable. The little pup was strongly attached to her big brother.  
  
At ten years old, his son was smart, kept good grades, had friends, played on the soccer team and was a good son. Dean loved his son, had a strong bond with his pup and the fear of Ethan being an Alpha and living through what he had in the Military was a crippling fear in his heart.  
  
“Dad? W-what’s happening?” Dean closed his eyes tightly at his pup’s distressed scent in the small room and the stutter in his voice.  
  
“Your body is presenting. In a few hours we’ll know if you’re an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega”  
  
They were both quiet for a little while, Ethan just washing the sweat from his body and still felt a bit dizzy.  
  
“How do you feel?” Dean asked, if what his pup was feeling was anything like Dean had felt when he presented all those years ago, he figured he’d be able to tell if Ethan was coming into an Alpha.  
  
“I feel… itchy, my nose hurts and stomach feels like it’s in knots”  
  
Dean closed his eyes tightly, making sure to radiate nothing but love and safety into the room. Panicking his son wouldn’t do.  
  
“What about below the waist? Do you have... morning wood or are you... pulsing?” Dean felt his face turn red. The sex talk they had last year had been hard enough and embarrassing enough but thanks the gods Ethan was a smart pup.  
  
“No… I’m not hard and I don’t feel a pulsing”  
  
Dean swallowed hard in relief. “Ok, are you ready to get out?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
Dean stood and handed is pup a plush blue towel. The bathroom was shared between Ethan and Mason, whatever was blue was his son’s and whatever was pink was Mason’s, yet both pups seemed to have a love for the color green.  
  
As Ethan stepped out of the shower wrapped in the towel, Dean started for the door to leave him privacy when the pup stopped him.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m scared”  
  
Dean turned to his son and hugged him tightly, picking him up. The pup wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing his father’s neck and buried his face in his neck.  
  
This rare moment, Dean cherish it. Ethan was ten and growing and being allowed to pick him up and hold him, like the pup he really was made Dean’s heart swell. His pup would soon be a teen and he wouldn’t get to be his strong Alpha Dad and just pick him up and hold him.  
  
So this told Dean how scared his son really was, because the pup wasn’t in any hurry to leave his embrace and Dean inhaled his son’s scent deeply.  
  
“I love you pup”  
  
“I love you too Dad”  
  
**#**  
  
It wasn’t long till the Winchester family had piled into the Buick Enclave Dean had bought years ago after Castiel had announced he was with pup again. Nine months after their honey moon, Mason came into the world and Dean had put the Impala in the garage, only taking her out on his and Castiel’s date nights, a religiously kept tradition and bought the family SUV. Adding a second pup to their family had meant Castiel needed to learn how to drive. Dean teased him he drove like a grandma. He still had his Silverado pick up for work.  
  
The Center was about thirty minutes from their home and in the dead of night at three a.m., the streets were more or less deserted.  
  
Mason was fussing over Ethan who was shivering, wrapped tightly in a knitted blanket and his Mama’s arms in the back seat while Dean drove alone in the front.  
  
Soon enough they reached the Center for Pups and Dean carried his barely awake son into the building while Castiel hurried after them with an already crying Mason in his arms.  
  
The snow under their booted feet crunching loudly as they went.  
  
“Welcome to the Center. What do we have?” A nurse ran around the counter to look at Ethan in Dean’s arms. “How long has he been like this?”  
  
Dean was talking with the nurse as two others with a wheel chair came towards them. Her name tag read ‘Ellen’.  
  
Dean carefully sat his son down in the chair and removed the blanket. “Ok pup, they are going to take you to your room and give you something to make you feel better.”  
  
The nurse that had addressed Dean came closer and looked between to Alpha and the Omega holding a pretty little girl who was watching her big brother in the chair with wide worried eyes. “One of the parents may stay with the pup during his stay” She announced.  
  
That was new, or maybe because Dean had been an orphaned they hadn’t bothered with the offer.  
  
“Ok Ethan, they will take you and when you feel better you can let your nurse know if you want me or Mama to stay ok?” The exhausted pup simply nodded and the nurse turned the chair around and took him down the hallway.  
  
“Dada!” Mason reached for Dean and the Alpha took his daughter who was watching Ethan disappear down the hall over his shoulder.  
  
Dean caressed Castiel’s worried face, his poor Omega completely overwhelmed. “It’ll be ok Sweetheart”  
  
Castiel nodded as tears fell down his cheeks and he went into his Alpha’s arms, buried his face into his chest inhaling the Alpha’s strong scent deeply to ground himself.  
  
“I remember when I was brought to the Center in California… Mother had stayed with me.” Castiel started, voice muffled against Dean’s chest and Mason’s side. “When I presented, my mother just kept yelling no. She was so upset I was an Omega… she never held me or cared how I felt… how scared I was. She just walked out in the middle of the night. The next day my father picked me up and then it was just hell after that”  
  
Dean held him tighter. How anyone could be so cruel to leave their scared pup after presenting was beyond him. He would never leave his precious Omega, nor their pups, no matter what they presented as. He could never.  
  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
  
They turned to look at the nurse who was standing with her hands clasped together.  
  
“Your son has requested his Father to stay with him” She said, face a mask of understanding.  
  
Dean nodded at her and turned to his mate. Castiel took the now half asleep Mason from him and held her carefully. “Call me as soon as you know. I won’t be able to sleep. Dean what if he’s an Alpha? I can’t lose my baby I can’t-“ Castiel was panicking and ranting, his voice cracked and tears fell down his face.  
  
Dean caressed his face and kissed him deeply. “It’s going to be ok Sweetheart. I love you and Ethan knows we love him. I’ll call as soon as I know. Just go home and lay with Mason, it always makes you feel better. Wear my t-shirt you like” Castiel could only nod. His Alpha was right, he had to be strong and believe everything would be ok, he had to.  
  
“I love you” The Omega said, kissing his Alpha deeply once more before Dean kissed Mason’s forehead, the pup asleep in her Mama’s arms.  
  
He watched Castiel make his way out of the Center with Mason and then turned to the patient nurse to follow her down the hall to Ethan’s room.  
  
The ten year old was lying in a small and comfy looking twin bed, looking exhausted and on the verge of passing out.  
  
“Dad”  
  
“Hey pup” Dean took off his winter jacket and draped it over the visitor’s chair and sat, reaching his hand out to hold his son’s hand.  
  
Ethan had been changed and dressed into the normal hospital garb with double layered sleeping shorts. An IV was connected to him to keep him hydrated.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Just really tired, like a war exploded in my body and now everyone is dead” Dean snorted, his pup always had weird analogies to describe things.  
  
The sound of a toilet flushing sounded and the bathroom at the other end of the room opened and a pup of Ethan’s age padded out before heading towards his own bed a few feet from Ethan’s.  
  
“Hi” The pup said, he had dark hair and chocolate brown doe eyes.  
  
“Hi” Ethan replied weekly.  
  
Dean smirked. “I’m going to be just across the hall. The nurse said if you need me, press the yellow button on here” Dean said handing the small remote.  
  
He hated how much this felt like a hospital, but the room wasn’t cold and impersonal. It looked more like a hotel suite.  
  


“Ok Dad” Dean nodded and stood. Kissed his son’s forehead before taking his jacket from the chair and exiting the room.

A different nurse was waiting for him and ushered him to his own room, directly across from his pup’s. She was smaller and younger then the first one who clearly had a long time experience in the Center. Her name tag read ‘Jo’.

He hated the idea of sleeping in a strange bed without his Omega but this was for Ethan and only temporary.

“Are you hoping your son presents as anything specific?” The nurse asked, eyeing Dean’s dog tags that danced on his chest having just removed his flannel over shirt. Her eyes were scanning over him appreciatively.

“No, I just want him safe and healthy” He told her sternly, making her avert her eyes and nodded.

“We rarely ever have Alpha parents be the one to stay. You’re the first one since I’ve been here and this will be my fifth year.” She said, eyes on his body. Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her. She was an un-mated and unmarried Beta. He made sure to use his left hand, showing he was clearly married as he held his flannel shirt. “If you need anything the red button by the bed will call me or any other nurse on call. Your pup will be monitored hourly and you will be alerted of any changes, small or large.”

Dean nodded his understanding. “Thank you”

The nurse said nothing and turned on her heels, closing the door behind her.

The Alpha laid on the bed and sighed deeply. There was no way he was going to get any sleep. The room smelled too much of cleaning products that tried to mask the many lingering scents of worried parents before him. He wasn’t surprise to put the many scents mainly to Omegas.

He sighed deeply, missing his Omega and closed his eyes, not bothering to get out of his clothes, nor slip under the covers.

**#**

“I’m Ethan”

“Reiley”

The two pups nodded in acknowledgement and both tried to get comfortable in their own beds.

“Have you been here long?” Ethan couldn’t help but ask. He was scared, but he refused to show it. He wanted to be strong like his Father.

“No, maybe a little bit before they brought you”

The room was quiet once more, neither pups knowing what to say.

“Your Dad seems nice. He’s staying?”

Ethan sat up and turned to look at his new friend. “Yeah, my Dad is great. He’s just across the hall” He watched Reiley just nod. “Did one of your parents stay?”

The dark haired pup sat up in his own bed and turned to face Ethan, making his eyes widen when he saw the healing bruise on the left side of Reiley’s face.

“No, my parents aren’t exactly loving”

Ethan’s mouth open and closed several times, he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t imagine his Dad or Mama hitting him. Reiley looked older then him, maybe twelve, and Ethan’s heart hurt for him. “I’m sorry” He said quietly.

Reiley smirked sadly and nodded. “It’s not your fault. At least I’m the only kid. My parents like to use me like a punching bag cause they aren’t happy with each other. My grandma is nice though, she takes me to her house on weekends and makes me cookies”

“I love my Mama’s cookies” Ethan said, wanting to get to know Reiley. He looked lonely and tired.

“You have weird eyes”

Ethan snorted, people were always either freaked out or loved his eyes. Mason had the same trait.

“The blue one is the same as my Mama’s. The green one is like my Dad’s” He explained as Reiley stood from the bed and came closer to look at them. His own large brown eyes pretty to Ethan.

“Do you like Batman?” Reiley suddenly asked, dark eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yeah! Batman is the best!”

The pups started talking excitedly about the Superhero till they were both too sleepy to continue, both so wrapped up in their new friendship, they forgot why they were there in the first place.

**#**

Ethan woke with a start. His fever was gone and he wasn’t in pain but there was the sound of someone thrashing and whimpering. He sat up in the dark unfamiliar room and just before the fear of being in the strange place hit him, he remembered where he was and looked to his left to find Reiley rutting into the bed. Eyes closed tightly, fists balled, grasping the sheets while he humped the mattress desperately.

Ethan made himself look away as he the door opened and a nurse walked in just as he pressed the yellow button for his Father.

Within seconds his Dad was in the door looking around for him as the nurse went to Reiley.

“Ethan?”

“Dad” Ethan hugged his Dad when the Alpha reached him and just held on. He could hear Reiley growling and fighting against the nurse. A male nurse came into the room to go help the first one. “What’s happening to him Dad?” Ethan knew his Father was watching what was going on over his shoulder.

Dean held his son tighter. “He’s an Alpha, he’s rutting” He couldn’t help but remember how disoriented he had felt when he had presented, rutting into the mattress till his cock had chaffing burns. That had been severely painful. But as he watched the nurses, they were clearly trying to keep him from doing just that.

One nurse inserted something into the dark haired pup’s IV and within short minutes the pup stop thrashing around and was sound asleep.

The two nurses made notes in the pup’s chart before tucking him into a comfortable position.

They looked at Ethan who was still holding on to Dean and left the room.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked his pup who loosened his hold on him once the nurses were gone.

“I feel ok, just feel nauseous a little but that’s all.” Ethan didn’t miss his Father’s smile. “What?” He arched a brow. Dean snorted, his pup looked so much like his Mama when he did that, giving him that questioning look.

“I think you’re a Beta. I’m sure the doctor will need to confirm it in the morning but yeah. You’re not rutting like your friend and you’re definitely not going through a heat right now.”

Wide eyes were looking at him and Dean couldn’t help petting his dark blond hair. The brightness of his son’s blue eye, mirroring Castiel’s eyes and the light green eye, clear and intense like his own never ceased to amaze the Alpha.

“Is that good? Does that mean the Military won’t take me? I’ve heard Mama cry about them taking me. They took you though and you’re ok”

“Yes it’s good. But even if you presented as Alpha or Omega, that’s good too. You know your Mama and I love you and your sister more than anything”

“I know” Ethan said smiling at his Father, only for his smile to disappear as he looked over at Reiley’s sleeping form. “Reiley’s parents hit him” He said it so quietly, Dean almost didn’t hear him. “Why don’t they love him? You and Mama don’t hit us” Ethan said, looking back up at Dean.

Dean’s heart went out to the poor pup on the other side of the room. “Some people aren’t meant to be parents, some people are just cruel and take advantage of others that are weaker than them. Nothing about that is right”

“Is that why you always say that you should help others that are weaker and less fortunate then us?”

Dean smiled at his pup. “Yes”

“Is the Military doing to take him?”

“Yes”

“Will he be ok?”

“I hope so” Dean started to tuck in his pup. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning”

“Ok, I love you Dad”

“I love you pup”

 **#**  
  
The morning proved to be hectic. Dean walked into the pup’s room to find both pups up and sitting, both getting checked by a doctor and nurse.

“Dad!” Ethan’s happy yelp made the Alpha move towards his pup.

“Mr. Winchester?” The doctor, to his surprise was none other than Pamela Barnes which quickly calmed him.

“Dr. Barnes, good to see you” He said smiling, she smirked back.  
  
“Yes, well I remember when this little guy was in his Mama’s tummy and we found out he was a big boy!” Ethan looked between the two adults completely confused.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. We tried seeing you again but your assistant said you were abroad?”

“Yup, volunteered a few years. So, I see Ethan has grown quite into the handsome little pup, look at those eyes!” Dean snorted along with Ethan, making Barnes laughed. Like Father like son.

“Well Ethan, you have presented as a Beta, so congratulations.” The pup beamed at his Dad who winked at him. “Your Mama has been called to come pick you up and it will take just a few minutes to discharge you and you can go home”

“Great, thank you” Dean said, they shook hands and as Dr. Barnes left the room, two Military personnel walked in.

Ethan automatically reached for Dean’s hand as he watched his friend Reiley now standing being spoken to by the Military dressed men. “His parents aren’t even going to say goodbye to him” The pain and sadness so strong in the pup’s scent the Alpha could choke on it.

Dean squeezed his pup’s hand before standing and letting it go then made his way over to Reiley and the two Military men.

The two men, one Beta and the other Alpha looked at Dean who said something Ethan couldn’t hear and then they took a step back for Dean to be able to talk to Reiley.

“Hey pup, Ethan says you’re parents aren’t here” Reiley swallowed hard, and Dean watched the little pup trying to stay strong and hold his tears and fears back. Dean kneeled to be level with the him.

“No sir” The small voice said and Dean nodded his understanding. The pup watched as the Alpha reached into his back pocket and handed something small and silver to the pup.

“When you get to base, request to be under Colonel Robert Singer. That Captain Dean Winchester is an ally.” Dean told him and the pup looked at what he had handed him. It was one of Dean’s Captain Insignia, but it was the real thing, and inscribed under with Dean’s Military number.

Dean watched the big brown eyes widened and a tear slid down the pup’s cheek. “Thank you sir”

“Do you want a hug private?” Dean asked quietly, he wasn’t trying to humiliate the pup. Reiley looked up at him and nodded. The Alpha smiled reassuringly and took the pup in his arms and hugged him tightly.

The pup took in a shaky breath and couldn’t keep his cries inside. He squeezed Dean tightly and the Alpha rubbed his back, cooing at him, telling him it was ok, he could cry and let it out. He was a good pup and he would be ok.

Reiley cried against him for a long time and when he finally released Dean, he looked up and wipe his tears on his sleeve. “Thank you sir”

“Hey Reiley, when you get back, just look up Winchester. We can still be friends” Ethan said, he was now standing next to his Father and Reiley nodded, trying to smile at Ethan.

“Ethan is right, you have a family with us” Dean said, making Ethan beam again.

He surged forward and hugged Reiley. “Kick butt like Batman!” Ethan said, making Reiley laugh and smile.

“Captain we have to go” The Alpha Military man said, looking uncomfortable at breaking the happy and sad moment. Dean nodded and stood.

“Remember, Colonel Robert Singer” Reiley nodded and waved goodbye over his shoulder at Dean and Ethan.

“Come on pup, your Mama will be so happy to see you”

As they stepped down the hall, Mason spotted Ethan and ran towards him, screeching ‘Etty!’ ‘Etty!’ over and over till she reached him and was practically climbing him, making her older brother laugh.

“Baby!” Castiel rushed forward and dropped to his knees, grabbed Ethan’s face and peppered it with kisses, making Dean laughed.

“Mama! Stop!... ugh….” Ethan was trying without success to keep the kissing to a minimum.

Ethan fell to the floor as Manson pushed him over to hug him. Castiel stood with the help of his Alpha. Bright worried and questioning blue eyes gazed at Dean and he couldn’t help but caress his mate’s face. “Beta” He said, watching Castiel release the breath he had been holding.

“Oh thank the gods…” Dean held his mate tightly as they watched their tiny daughter now getting tickled by his big brother adoringly.

“Do you think Mason will be an Alpha?” Castiel asked keeping his eyes on the pups.

Dean snorted. “No way, she’s way too needy. Omega for sure” He said teasingly, loving how his ruse made his Omega’s blue eyes glare at him.

“Needy huh?” Dean couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m just teasing Sweetheart.”

“You’re sleeping on the sofa” Castiel said, picking up Mason from the floor and started towards the exit.

“Oh Mama isn’t laughing at that one Dad” Ethan said as he brushed off the dirt from his pants.

“It was just a joke… that sofa isn’t as comfy as it looks” The Alpha groaned.

“You’re gonna have to make it up to Mama”

Dean sighed. “Flowers?”

“No”

“Massage?”

“Maybe”  
  
Dean continued listing ideas to his son as they followed Castiel and Mason out of the Center.

 

**End**


End file.
